Ek Hi Bhool !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: CHAP. 15 ( last chap ) updte.. ll reply PM ltr. ...Agnipariksha? .. hr janm me mei hi kiyun du? .kbhi Sita,toh Kbhi Droupadi bnkr! .kiyun na iss bar ,tum yeh Agnipariksha do , Abhijeet! Unn-chahi judai ka dard tum bhi seh lo! .. Itna Asan nhi hei tumhari uss EK hi BHOOL ko bhoolana ? tumhari jagha agar mei hoti toh kya tum muze maf kr dete? .. ABHIRIKA FIC . R & r .
1. Chapter 1

**Ooo ...** **EK HI BHOOL** **... ooO**

HEYA ! So how are you all ?

M fine too . M here on ff after a quite long break.

Starting with my new fic. It's a family drama. its inspired frm smwhere , bt wont tell it now . Abhirika story with lots of twists in their life ..

Enjoy reading it . .

...

...

* * *

...

...

" **Offo ... yeh ldka bhi na ! na jane kab sudhrega? .. 6 saal ka ho gya hei par kabhi bhi apna kam khudse nhi karta ... kya karu mei iska ? .."** the temper of that gorgeous lady in her early thirties instantly touched the high peek , when she entered inside that specific bed room . she tucked her saree pallu and picked up the cloths ,those were scattered everywhere on the bed by her lovely , innocent son .

" **Sab kam muze hi krne pdte h ei ! koi nhi hei is gharme jo meri madad krega ? .."**

While rearranging all things on their places , she was annoyed now and kept on continuously murmuring , while in the bathroom , was a cute little kid who was bathing and the same time was listening her silently . he turned off the shower knob and pulled the towel from bar .

Kid muttered – **"oh God , Darling toh firse gussa ho gyi ? .. ab kya karu ? .."**

He stressed his tiny brain .

Kid – **"yess..idea !"**

Out side the bathroom , after finishing her work , the lady now headed towards the almirah , she opened it and removed the uniform hung there . as soon as , she closed the almirah , her gaze fell over her tiny creature standing behind the ajar door of almirah , who was now wrapped himself in the towel and had held both his ears with his hands , and the most spectacular scene was his innocent expression .

" **Dramebaz ! .."** she mumbled while observing him , the anger in her eyes suddenly replaced with the smile . but she managed to keep her previous annoyed face as it is and ignoring him turned back to the bed .

She shouted looking at bathroom , **... "RAJU ! ... chalo jaldi bahar niklo , warna school ke liye late ho jayega."**

Again she turned behind , and stopped seeing him closer and head down .

" **Ohh ! toh aap aagye . jaldi se uniform pahan lo aor breakfast ke liye bahar aa jao** ..." she was about to move but was pulled back by the kid .

Raju pleaded before her – **"sorry na DARLING ! .. please maf kr do ."**

the lady made irritated face – **"Darling ? urghhh.."**

Raju tilted his neck and flashed his teeth in reply.

Lady folded her both hands before – **'toh?"**

Raju – **"abse nhi hoga .promise ."**

Lady narrowed her eyes suspiciously – **"pakka?"**

Raju replied happily – **"yes mom , pakka, it's a gentleman's promise " .**

Lady – **"ok ! get ready and come out for breakfast ".**

Raju jumped delightedly – " **pahle aap yaha niche zuko ."**

Lady smiled and bent down ,raju pecked her cheeks , **..." I love You , Darling."... AAp chalo mei ata hun"** and he climbed up the bed to get dressed up , lady came out .

Lady – **"bilkul apne pita par gya hei ! wohi tewar , wohi nakhare , wohi pyarse manane ki style" ...** and suddenly her joyful face covered with wrinkles of resentment .

Someone sounded very close behind her , ... _**"I love You , Darling ,"**_ that familiar voice startled her , she looked at the empty place behind her and closed her eyes tight , successfully sending back that tear drop ... **"kiyun ? ... kiyun abhi bhi tumhari yad ati hei ?"**

...

The breakfast table was ready , still Raju didn't come so lady went to call him , when she peeped inside the room , her heart again filled up with regret , she immediately moved back while seeing the scenario , Raju was standing next to a photo frame and was busy in talking ..

" **Dad ! .. see I am ready , dekha apne ? ab mei bada ho gya hun , Mom kehati hei ki jab mei khud se apne sare kam krne lgunga tabha ap wapas aoge? . ab aap humare pass aogena ? please dad".**

and he hugged the frame. He kept the frame on table and waved ,.. **"bye , Dad . ab mei jata hun , nahi toh school ko late hoga , wapas akar apse bat krunga ok .byeeee."**.

The frame was holding a roughly scribbled pencil human image , a sketch of a man , that was drawn by the kid , for him, it was his DAD , , his belief. his strength

The lady rushed to the breakfast table before Raju came out , soon , he too , joined her and they started their breakfast .

Raju - **Mom, ab mei bada ho gya hun na ?**

His voice was full of some hopes , his mother sensed it and replied .

Lady – **nahi ,aap abhi bhi chote ho , jis din aap mom ko tang krna band kroge na tb aap bde hoge. Ok ...** and she immediately added , **... come on jaldi breakfast finish kro , school bus ati hi hogi .**

The breakfast was done and both of them left the home for their respective works .

...

In the city bus ,

While looking out side the window , She was engrossed in her own pool of thoughts , didn't even realized when the bus stopped at one stop , and her best friend who too was employee of the same bank, came near her . leaning bit over the seat , she asked ,

Her friend touched her shoulder , ... " **TARIKA ? "..**

She shrugged and jerked her head in uncertainty , **"... Annn ..."**

Her friend – **" Tarika , kya hua ? .. kin khyalo me khoyi ho? "**

Tarika **\- "Shreya ? .. tum ? .. tum kab ayi ?"**

Shreya settled herself beside her .. **. " abhi ayi hun , par tuze kya hua ? "**

Tarika smile sadly .

Shreya took her hand her own hand and asked – **"Raju ?"**

Tarika nodded her head slightly and replied - **"han .**

Shreya – **kya hua?**

TArika **\- wo ab bada hone laga hei , aaj kal har bat par wo apne pita ke bare me puchta hei , use kese samzau , yehi nhi samaz me ata? "**

Shreya pressed her hand softly – **"Tarika , par wo galat toh nhi hei na? ... school me , society me , apne aas pas sare dostoko unke papa ke sath dekhta hei , its obvious ki wo bhi apne papa ke bare me janna chahega? ."**

Tarika has hatred in her eyes , she replied little bitterly - **" han , manti hun , par mei use kaise batau ki uske pita ne muze dhokha diya hei ? ... mei uss dhokhebaz admike bare me kya bolu? .."**

Shreya replied firmly **– "dekho Tarika , tum dono pati – patni ke bich kya problem thi , muze abhi bhi thikse nhi pta ? .. par Raju ko apne papa ke bare me janane ka pura hak hei ."**

Seeing Tarika's gloomy face , shreya felt bad ,

Quickly changing the topic she said , **".. Arey han , Tarika ? .. yad hei na ? ..AAj wo new branch manager aa rha hei ."**

Tarika – **"han ,pichlewala boss toh hr waqt torture krta tha, pta nhi , yeh wala kese hoga?"**

Shreya - **"hope , co-operative hi ho ?"**

Tarika – **"han ,hope so ."**

...

Scene in the bank ,

Both the friends came towards their respective desks ,

Sheya let out a sigh - **"uss bus ki wajhse hume late ho gya , muzetoh lga tha ki Boss aa gye honge ? , but thank God, lgta nhi ki wo aaye hei, infact aaj baki ke log bhi abhitak nhi aye hei na? ." .**.. she ran her gaze all over the empty place suspiciously .

Tarika smiled on her antics – **"Shreya , mei washroom hokar ati hun ."**

Shreya relaxed in her chair – **" ok ."**

...

Tarika headed towards washroom and Shreya leaned ahead to start her pc. .

...

" **Tarikaaa ? .. hurry up ," ...** as soon as Tarika returned from washroom , Shreya rushed towards her .

Tarika replied in surprise – " **kya hua? .. tu toh aese nach rhi hei ki jaise sher aa gya ?"**

Shreya grabbed her wrist and started pulling her , .. **"han , sher hi aya hei , arey wo BOSS toh kab ka aa gya hei , chalo jaldi , sabhi log usse milne gye hei "**

Tarika accompanied her – " **tabhi mei bolu , abhi tk baki log kiyunn hi aye? ..** "

Shreya – " **arey ,jaldi krna."**

Tarika – " **han ,han , chal toh rhi hun ."**

Both of them immediately moved towards the cabin , which had a board hanging above the glass door, **" THE MANAGER "**

...

The cabin was quite over flooding with the crowd of all familiar faces. Tarika and Shreya entered inside and stood behind all the members who were gathered around the main Table behind which was the cozy chair, and their head clerk was just finishing his welcome speech probably with that chair .

Mr ,Sahay - The head clerk **\- " welcome to the SAHARA branch of " THE PEOPLE's BANK" sir . our staff is very co- operative , Apko yaha jarur achha lgega ."**

behind the crowd ,Shreya whispered to Tarika – " **yarr, iss bheed ki wajhse yeh boss toh dikh bhi nhi rha ! .. pta nhi kala hei ya gora ?"**

Tarika suppressed her smirk while widening her eyes to shush Shreya - 'S **hreya , chup .'**

She curiously, went on her tiptoes to see the manager who same time replied – " **thank you very much ,** **yaha ka staff dekh kr muze sachme bahot khushi ho rhi hei , aap sab log bahot hi milansar lg rhe ho!'**

Hearing that voice , unknowingly Tarika's limbs weakly brought her body down , her eyes remained open horrifyingly , is this a dream ?. She was running away from this man ,since that day ! And He is here, right, in front of her .

...

* * *

...chap. ends .

How was the chap .? ..

pairing toh apko pta chal hi gyi hei,

stay tuned for next chap .

Hasta La Vista .

It's MEGHANA.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hii ,friends , thank you so much for such a great response . hope to get same further too.

Before we start the new chap . let me clarify that ,

1) - Yes, here ABHIRIKA are non CID characters , they are BANK employee.

2) – this fic , is inspired from a old movie ( actually ,its said in first chap too ).

I assure you ppl that u will certainly enjoy reading this fic .

...

...

* * *

Recap – Tarika ! stays with her only son , she works in a bank . one day , new bank manager came on transfer to the same branch.

...

...

 **Ooo ..Chapter 2.. ooO**

...

* * *

...

Hearing manager's voice , unknowingly Tarika's limbs weakly brought her body down , her eyes remained open horrifyingly , he was the same man from whom she was running away since THAT DAY.

Her body was shivering minutely thinking , is he back in her life?

...

Shreya asked while trying to see the boss - " **Tarika?.. boss dikhe kya ?"**

Tarika felt her throat dried And her tongue stuck in the mouth .

Shreya jerked her shoulder - " **Tarika ?.. bol na , dikhe kya?"**

tarika didn't reply , and kept on starring her . shreya held her by shoulder and pulled her back ,

 **s** hreya **\- "chod tu , muze dekhne de ".**

while shreya was busy in getting glimpse of the boss , Tarika rested her back to the wall behind and started wiping sweat that was suddenly rose on her face .

the manager completed his speech , suggesting all to give their introduction .

shreya again whispered to Tarika in disappointment **\- "tch ... inn logonke shor me boss ka nam to sunai hi nhi diya !"**

one by one , everyone went forward to greet him and left the cabin .Slowly , the cabin started getting empty. and Tarika realized, her heart beats increased rapidly and unevenly.

shreya pulled her hand .

shreya – " **Tarika , chal aja** ".

now, only one person was left ahead her , she was standing behind the cashier , she couldn't underestimate her hearing power , that familiar voice ? once , it occupied her whole life , was at a hands distance . her gaze grabbed sight of that left hand relaxing on the table , the RADO watch was handsomely buckled around the wrist , and how couldn't she recognize those long fingers with a ring studded with pearl , still when ever she closes her eyes , the feel of that touch creeping over her body disturbed her sleeps and left her anguished sleepless for many nights. suddenly , her gaze fell on her own fingers , a ring with same design , and a pearl was sparkling in her finger too.

she immediately hid her left hand below her saree pallu, and the cashier moved aside .

A tall man with well built up physique and a evergreen, infectious, sweet smile , completely appeared before her .

Shreya extended her hand to him for hand shake .

shreya - " **welcome sir . I am shreya sinha , junior clerk, and this is ..."**

the person was still sitting in his chair , suddenly jumped up on his feet with a shocked expression. shreya stopped in middle, realizing something weird . alternatively gazing before and beside her , she was confused .

both the other presenters in the cabin were completely lost in starring each other , shreya again forwarded her hand, but the boss remained lost in her.

shreya **– "sir?.. welcome! "**

the boss **– "hmmm,"**

his hand shook with shreya's hand mechanically but gaze was still fixed on Tarika .

his hand came then , before Tarika , but her hand was stubborn enough not to move a little too. finally shreya nudge her, whispering in her ears , ... **" hath age kro , sir, wait kr rhe hei ."**

unwillingly Tarika slid her hand in his hand , producing goose bumps on his whole body .he pressed her hand softly .

a winners smile was decorating his lips but annoyed expressions spread over her face were more furious. and that reflected in the next of her action , she pulled her hand out from his grip .

the boss asked - " **or apka nam kya hei ? .. ann .. miss?..."** ...he purposely left the sentence incomplete, The prevailed silence long last for complete 4-5 seconds .

Tarika replied in cold tone , - " **TARIKA , sir . ... Mrs. TARIKA ... welcome."**

shreya added enthusiastically – ' **sir,apko yahaka environment jarur achha lgega !"**

boss replied with innocent chuckle **, " aap sahi bol rhi hei , shreya , muze toh yahaki hawa abhi se hi ras aa gyi hei . kyui hei na TARIKA JI ? "** ... the last word came emphatically.

but A tough look came as a reply and Tarika avoided his fixed gaze on her , and held shreya's hand in order to leave the cabin . but shreya gripped her hand tightly. and flashed a smile to him.

shreya asked hesitantly - " **sorry to ask this , sir , per hum log thoda late ho gye the , ummmmm , if you dont mind , please , apka naam sir ?"**

the boss replied - **my name ?** ... and he looked at Tarika who immediately lowered her head .

" **I am ABHIJEET SHRIVASTVA . Apka new branch manager ."**

Shreya was about to say something , but tarika pressed her hand and pulled her back .

 **...**

...

That same night,

After completing her kitchen work , Tarika entered inside the bed room , Raju was sleeping soundly spreading his both hands towards both side of his body , she laid next to him and relaxed her head to the head rest , As soon as , her hand started waving through his hair , she noticed a sweet smile creeping over his face in sleep and suddenly , he turned her side , put his small hand on her stomach .

Tarika placed her hand on his hand softly – " **Bilkul, wohi adat."**

...

Flashback ...

...

Tarika came out from washroom and headed towards the bed , Abhijeet seemed to be already slept , she laid beside him , and smiled, seeing him chuckling in sleep , her hands ran in his hair , and he immediately wrapped his one hand around her waist .

Tarika – " **Abhijeet ? . soye nhi?"**

Abhijeet pulled her closer – " **Darling ! jab tak aap humare pass nhi ati tb tk nind kise ati hei?"**

Tarika kept her one hand on his chest – " **oho! ..ek BANK MANAGER ke muh me itni romantic bat ? '**

Abhijeet came on top of her and buried his head in her neck's crook – " **hanji , jiski itni khoobsurat biwi ho, wo toh apne ap hi romantic ho jata hei ,"**

Tarika felt his lips smoothly running over her neck , and he left his hands to freely roam all over her body , arousing shiver in her body .

Tarika – " **Abhijeet , bas kro na, subha uthna** ..".but her next words replaced with a moan when he nibbled her ear lob softly .

Tarika tried a weak effort to convince him – " **Abhij..."**

Abhijeet **– "offo ,."...** how could he allow her rosy lips to do any other work at this peak moment of romance . Tarika found her lips captured by his lips and his grip around her waist too tightened .

When his hands were busy in lowering her sleeves down her shoulder,, tarika smiled under her throat and started responding back .

...

Flash back ends ...

Tarika wiped tears brimmed in her eyes .she raised from bed and moved towards the almirah , removed an envelop from the lowermost corner of the last shelf , her trembling hands took out one pic . "his smile?" ...she thought .. "still he didn't loose that charm " . In spite of her disapproval , her eyes again started filling with tears .

Tarika – " **nasib ka khel bhi kesa hei ? ..tumse meine humesha dur bhagne ki koshish ki or aaj achanak tum mere samne aa gye ho ."**

Suddenly some bitter memories flickered before her eyes, His betrayal ? **.. " Abhijeet ? .. kya galti thi meri joh tumne mere sath woh sab kiya ?"**

Same night ,

In the bank's rest house ,

...

He too was laying in bed with open eyes ,

Abhijeet took out Tarika's photo from his bag – **'Tarika , meri Ek bhool ki muze itni bdi saza mil gyi ki humari hasti khelti zindagi hi bikhar kr rhe gyi .** **tum muze abhi tak maf nhi kar payi na ?" ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Other side,**

Tarika had tears in her eyes **– '..Nahi Abhijeet , nahi maf kar sakti mei tumhe ? ."**

 **...**

Abhijeet slowly moved his palm on her pic **\- "Sat sal hone ko aye, muze lga tha ki , waqt sab thik kr deta hei par tmhare jakhm abhi bhi bhare nhi !"**

 **...**

 **Tarika – "itna asan nhi hei tumhare diye hue jakham bhulane.'**

 **...**

Abhijeet kissed her pic, some hopes were still visible in his moist eyes ,

Abhijeet hugged the pic to his chest **– "kash! koi to hota , jo tumhe ehesas dilate ki me ab bhi sirf tumse hi pyar karta hu ."**

 **...**

 **Tarika – "Raju ? ... use agar pta chal gya ki tum hi uske pita ho toh fir?"**

.andshe suddenly pulled her upper body up and sat straight , her body was shivering minutely,

Tarika - " **oh God , yeh toh meine socha hi nhi , Raju ? .. or, tum? .. tum bhi nhi jante ho ki Raju tumhara beta hei ? ..,"**

 **Ab mei kya kru? ... nhi , kisi bhi hal me muze use tumse durr rkhna hi hoga ! .."**

he slept with the hopes for better tomorrow , and Tarika? hours passed , leaving her sunk in many thoughts , many questions ? .. and she effort fully was trying to search answers. finally , her heavy eyes lids shuttered when brightness was about to spread over the world .

...

* * *

...

Chapter ends here ...

...

Thanks to all those who read & reviewed on previous chap .

Abhinav , Sruthi, guest Abhirika, sakshi, kunalkk, aditi, love duo nd crazy for Abhirika , Richa Darshan, Rapunzelgirl313, arooj, Tropicalight, Sariya, A. S. Anjana, Katherine, radika, Kamikaze black, Aftab, DISHA, mira, Mr. guest, abhifan, aditi, FireHawk01, Guddi Abhirika fan, Abhirika mylove , John, Km- fan, D for D, Sani, A. S. Angel, Charming Sweety & All the guests - thank you very much all of you .

Keep loving me like this .

...

Hasta La Vista ..

its MEGHANA.


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

Hii, friends ,HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING !

Some of you asked about entry of DAREYA in this fic. But its not possible as I want to keep this **ONLY ABHIRIKA...**

But I am on the way to present you a DAREYA fic soon . so don't worry .

lets start with our next chapter .

...

* * *

 **Ooo... Chap 3 ...ooO**

...

Next day ,

As usual , the bank was crowded with the people hustling . all employees were busy in their work.

In manager's cabin , Abhijeet too was engrossed in checking some files , but his mind was frequently pulling his attention out side the glass door , at a specific desk.

Today, Tarika wore a red plain saree with matching sleeveless blouse , her hair tied in loose plaits and few open curls on her face , were making her look more beautiful , She was sitting on her desk , leaning a bit ahead , her fingers were running smoothly on keyboard and the same time , she was dealing confidently with some of the account holders , in the mean time, her smile never fade up.

Abhijeet mumbled in admiration – "Abhi bhi wohi grace !" .

Office boy brought tea for all .he forwarded one mug to her , Tarika kept it at side and again engrossed in her duty . Abhijjet sighed seeing her like this, lost in work .

. Abhijeet pov - "Tarika , tum bilkul nhi badli ho , Aaj bhi tumhe khudse phle Dusronki chinta hoti hei ?"

...

 **Flashback ..**

...

 _The usual busy morning ,_

 _Abhijeet was getting ready for office in their bed room ,_

 _Tarika hurriedly entered inside and headed towards him , she helped him with his coat ._

 _Tarika kept a handkerchief in his coat 's pocket – "Abhijet ?"_

 _Abhijeet while buckling his favorite . wrist watch replied – "han , Darling."_

 _Tarika forwarded his wallet to him – " tumhe mera kam yad toh hei na?"_

 _Abhijeet – han , baba, 2 dino se bar bar bta rhi ho, yad kese nhi rhega. tum bhi na Tarika ? .. duniya bhar ki fikr krti rhti ho !"_

 _Tarika – "isi bat nhi hei Abhijeet , wo bechari dukhiyari hei , mere sath college me thi , bdi pyari hei "._

 _Abhijeet got busy in filling his briefcase – "Achha ?"_

 _Tarika sat near him and started explaining sadly – "or itne salo bad , ek mahine phle muze mili , tb use dekh kr mei shocked rhe gyi , pati ki achank accident me mout kya ho gyi ? sas- sasur ne use gharse hi nikal diya . na noukari , na parents ka sahara , akeli jan kaha jayegi?"_

 _Abhijeet sensed her sadness , he placed his hand on her hand – "han , Tarika tumne bataya tha , par yun her kisiske liye pareshan hoti rhogi to kese chalega? ..phle bhi tho kitne logonko madad ki hei tumne , kisne yad rkha tumhe ?"_

 _Tarika smiled and came closer to him – "Abhijeet , mei apni khushi se , agar muzse ho ske to hi kisisko madad krti hun , please, iss bar use help kar do , commerce me graduate hei , financially kafi weak hei , tumhari bank me agar use noukari mil jaye toh uska bhala hi ho jayega.'_

 _Abhijeet cupped her face – "han , baba , bola na , agar wo capable hei to mil jayegi use noukari , dekhta hun mei "._

 _Tarika replied excitedly – "muze pta tha , tum meri bat kabhi nhi taloge!"_

 _Abhijeet brought his lips near hers – "oho! Bahot bharosa hei muzpr"_

 _Tarika rested her head on his chest – "han , sabse jyada , khudse bhi jyada ."_

 _Abhijeet lifted her face gently – "Tarika !"_

 _And he pecked her forehead ._

 _Then he too wrapped his hands around her – "Aaj pakka uska kam kr dunga .Dophrko ayegi na wo bank mei ?"_

 _Tarika raised her head – "han , teen baje .'_

 _Abhijjet - "ok done , bye now ."_

 _Tarika smiled cutely and again entangled her hands in his neck ,- "soo sweet of you ,Abhijeet . .thank you ."_

 _Abhijeet peeped in her eyes naughtily – " tumhari dost ki itni help kr rha hun or bdle me sirf ek thank you ?'_

 _Tarika moved closer to him ,while getting his intention – "toh? .. or kya chahiye?"_

 _Abhijeet pulled her holding her waist , his gaze was now fixed on her lips , Tarika Raised her eye brows , slowly ,Abhijeet's one hand crept on her cheek , a wave of shiver ran down her spine when her lips felt warm hold of his lips ._

 _After few minutes , Tarika separated herself from his grip and pushed him lightly , - "now go , bye ."_

 _Unwillingly , Abhijeet moved towards the door , and in middle stopped , ..." are han , Tarika ? .. .tumhari saheli ka pura nam kya btaya tumne?"_

 _Tarika – "DIVYA !... Divya Datta'._

 _Abhijeet repeated while leaving – "han , Divya.'_

...

 **Flashback ends .**

While sitting in his cabin , Deep in his thoughts , Abhijeet unknowingly murmured the name , **... "Divya!'** ..

This name?,... still he didn't come out from past , And heard some thing fallen , he instantly looked at the door, .. " **Tarika? "..**

Tarika was standing in ajar door like a statue, one of her hand was still on the handle , file that was half a minute before in her hand was laying on the floor with some documents scattered out ..

The hurt expressions on her face clearly indicated that she heard his last word .

Tarika left the door and answered him – "sorry , sir , shayad galat time pr aa gyi ?" ...

And she bent down to pick the file up ,

"Kuch kam tha ?" ... hesitant Question came from Abhijjet , who the same time join in collecting papers ,his heart pinched him ,when saw a fresh water drop dripping on file suddenly . her head was still lowered .

Tarika didn't meet his eyes and replied bitterly – "han , documents pr apke signature chahiye the, par lgta hei mene apko kisi kam me disturb kiya ?"

realizing her intention ,Abhijeet couldn't control him self ,he grasped her wrist ,

Abhijeet – "Tarika ? .. tum galat samaz rhi ho! .. esa kuch nhi hei. Please, mera vishwas kro?"

Tarika jerked his hand immediately ,.." Abhijeet ! .. don't touch me !"

She ran a glance outside the cabin , and again looked at him .

Tarika moved towards the table – " **SIR , muze joh samzna tha woh mei kabka samaz chuki hun ,** **ab muze apke personal life me koi interest nhi hei** _ **,**_ I am leaving this file here , please check and sign it."

Abhijeet stood still starring her going , in middle ,Tarika stopped and turned back _**..**_ **"sir , yahan pr aap boss hei or mei ek employee , so ainda se yad rkhiyega ki mei aapki biwi nhi hun jo aap mere hath dabaye , paw dabaye ? .. good day sir**.".. and the door slammed after the gorgeous lady's departure.

Abhijeet slapped his forehead in frustration while looking at the banged door behind her .

...

* * *

The chapter ends here .

...

So did you like it?

Thanks a lot for ur lovely reviews .

 **as angel, rasgulla, km-fan, AS anjaana, dareya's lover aka charvi , abhirikajaan, aftab, tropicallight, abhirika my love, abhijan, deepthi, aditi, abhinav, arooj, mira,richa darshan, guest abhirika , radhika,katherine, divya, sakshi, kamikaza black, rapunzelgirl 313, kunal kk, love duo and crazy for abhirika , charming sweety & all GUESTS .  
**

Hasta La Vista .

It's MEGHANA.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Hi friends, hope this will be a quite long update.

Happy reading .

 **Chap 4**

...

Sunday !

It was A lazy , sunny morning,

"Raju ! .. society gate ke bahar nhi jana , ok !. baki bachhonke sath andar hi khelna. Aur ".. expressions of the kid were frequently changing with his mothers unending instructions .Tarika finished combing his hair and gazed her son in question.

Raju rubbed his nose tip on his mom's nose tip lovingly and replied .

He opened his palm and started counting on fingers – "yes , Mom! .. .

mei andar hi mere friends ke sath khelunga .

aor bahar nhi jaunga,

kisi bhi stranger ke sath bilkul bhi bat nhi ,

Apke awaz dene pr immediately wapas aa jaunga , Okkkkkk."..

...

Hearing his purposely stretched last word, Tarika narrowed her eyes and folded her hands before her chest ,

Her face was bit angry – "huh ! meri nakal krte ho? Go , do what ever you want".

And she pretended to go from the room .

Raju hopped behind her and grabbed her wrist – "sorry na Darling! .. mei toh mazak kar rha tha , sorryyyyy"

Tarika 's lips curled up when saw him holding both his ears with his hands .

Tarika – "ok , go ".

Raju immediately pecked her cheeks and ran outside – "I love you Darling."

Tarika smiled and headed towards the kitchen to complete her house chores and the door bell rang . Tarika saw her friend standing in door .

" Kya mei andar aa sakti hun? ".. someone's sweet voice echoed .

Tarika smiled and welcomed the guest – "Shreya ! .. itni jorse puch rhi ho ki sari society ko pta chal gya hei ki tu aayi hei ? .. aaja ."

"Raju abhi khelne gya hei ..." she added while going towards the kitchen .

Shreya replied while entering inside – "han , mila woh muze bahar ..".( she narrated purpose of her arrival ) ... "Aaj Sunday hei toh socha dopaharka khana tumhare sath hi kha lu , sath me dher sari baten bhi kr lenge , bank me toh itminan se baith kr baten krne ka time hi nhi milta .'

Tarika nodded in consent – "achha kiya jo chali ayi . muze bhi company mil jayegi . tu baith , mei chai bnakr lati hun fir aramse gappe marenge ."

Shreya replied while moving near the window – "ok ,,"

She was watching the view outside the window ..her gaze fell on something .

Shreya called Tarika – "Tarika ! .. yeh truck kya kr rha hei society me ?" . .

Till the time ,Tarika entered in the leaving room with tea mugs .

Tarika extended mug to her – "pta nhi , woh truck adhe ghantese khada hei waha par .shayad kisika saman aya hei . "

Shreya queried – "koi new family rehne ayi hei kya society me? "

Tarika shrugged and settled on he couch .

Tarika – "han , woh bunglow wese bhi khali hi tha , shayad koi aya ho? ..use chod , aor yaha aja ."

And shreya returned to her .

...

...

Scene shift-

On the society ground ,

kids were playing cricket , one of the boy hit the ball and Raju ran to grab it ,

He was running behind the ball , and stopped in middle . his ball was not on the ground

Raju demanded while glancing the man , who picked the ball up just a moment ago .

Raju pointed index finger to the ball in his hand – "excuse me! Uncle . "

In response , that man flashed a sweet smile .

Raju – "ball, please ?"

And he slowly moved two steps ahead , the man kneeled down and forwarded his hand with ball .

Man asked – "yeh apki ball hei?"

Raju nodded and signaled him to throw it .

Man checked his coats pocket - "Apka nam kya hei ? .. chocolate khaoge?"

Same time fliped the ball to Raju , Raju caught it and turned back to go .

Man – "Arey ! .. Apne nam toh bataya hi nhi ?"

Raju looked back to him and kept both his hands on his waist .

Raju replied in firm tone – "Mummy ne kaha hei ki strangers se kbhi bat nhi krna."

Man moved a step near him – "par mei toh stranger nhi hun , "

Raju asked suspiciously while keeping an eye on his movement – "nhi ho?"

Man came closer – "han , woh dekho mera ghar, ( he pointed to a nearby bunglow ) .. mei aaj hi yaha pr shift hua hun."

Raju – "ohh! .."

He was still in some thoughts ,

Man – "mei yaha pr naya hun, kya aap mere dost bnoge ?"

And he extended his hand for hand shake .

Raju widened his eyes and laughed – 'Dost? .. Awwww ! .. itna bada dost ? .. hahaha"...

Man to joined him in laughing – "hahaha.. toh dost apka nam kya hei ? aor kaha rhte ho ?'

Raju replied stubbornly while pocking his hands in his jeans pockets – "nahi dost, phle aap apna nam bolo?"

Man introduced himself while unintentionally doing the same act of inserting hands in his jeans pockets – "okay baba, pehele mei ! ... mei uss bungalow me rhne aya hun aor .mera nam ABHIJEET he."

Raju surprisingly jumped at his feet with tongue out – "Arey! .. mere papa ka nam bhi abhijeet hi he'.

Abhijeet too shown surprise - "arey wah! ye toh bhaut achi bat he ...achha, mene apna nam bataya ab aap ki bari bêta .."

Raju - "hmm.. me waha rehta hu." (pointing to a specific Apartment in the building at the opposite side to them ) "mere nam RAJU Abhjeet ...' before he completes his sentence , there heard a loud call ..

"RAJUUUU..."

When abhijeet was looking at the floor pointed by Raju , a figure immerged in the balcony ,

She called out to Raju loudly – "Raju chalo lunch ka time hogaya Baby" ...

"Yes , coming..." Raju replied and bid bye to Abhijeet.

Raju – "Bye , Friend ."

He ran towards the building .

Abhijeet too wave his hand and mumbled while glancing carefully the lady vanishing inside – "ohh! .. yeh? .. yeh toh Shreya thi shayad ? .. lagta hei Raju Shreya ka beta he? hmm '

Saying so he too got busy in instructing the helpers for arranging his stuff in the bungalow

...

...

In side the apartment ,

Shreya returned back in the dining area where Tarika was standing behind the chair tightly gripping the back of chair, and by other hand , she was frequently wiping off sweat from her face and neck .

Shreya was very much confused at Tarika's weird behavior ,

Shreya enquired – "tumne bahar esa kya dekha tha Tarika ? ... jo achank se Raju ko bulane ke liye muze force kiya? .".

Tarika averting her gaze , replied – "woh? . mene? .. n ..nahi , kuch nhi. Mene kuch nhi dekha ... lunch ka time ho rha tha na, toh use bulwane ko kaha."

Shreya came near her and held her sweaty hand in her own hands .

Shreya – "Tarika ? .. kya hua? ... kise dekhkr pareshan ho gyi thi ?,"

Tarika looked at her friend for a moment , she was about to say something but same time Raju entered .

Tarika gently pulled her hand off – " Mei khana lga deti hun ."

...

At the dining table , Shreya was smiling at Raju's nonstop chirping .

Raju – "Pta hei masi ? .. Aaj muze ek new friend mila ... who ittaa bda hei .." ( he was engrossed in showing her , his friends height using his both hands ) ."..aor na? .. pta hei , who udhar rhta hei .". ( standing from his chair , was trying to show the direction ) .". wohhh.. udhar ".

Suddenly , he startled when, .

Tarika burst out - "Raju? ... yeh kya badtamizi hei ? khane ke time bate nhi krte hei , don't you know? .. aor mene tumhe bola tha na, ki kisi bhi strangers ke sath bilkul bhi bat nhi krni . fir kiyun gaye the unse bat krne? .. samaz nhi ata kya tumhe? "

She was shivering in anger and frustration ,

Shreya was shocked on her behavior – "Tarika? .. please calm down . Raju bas apne friend ke bare me bata raha tha ."

Raju was bit scared but he too said innocently – 'han mom, Woh bhi mere jesa bahot sweet hei .'

Tarika - "Raju? .. kis tarha se bula rhe ho UNHE ? .. woh tumhare ..." ( words suddenly ceased when Tarika realized what she was going to say.) .."mera matlab hei , ki .. woh tumse bade hei , ..unke bare me respect ke sath bat kro ."

Raju didn't say anything and lowering his head continued his eating.

...

After they finish their lunch ,

Both the ladies were in kitchen .

Shreya – "Tarika ?... tumhe kis chise se problem thi? .. Raju ne Abhijeet sir se bat ki iss se? .. unn dono ki dostise? .. yah fir usne unka jis trha jikra kiya , usse? ..kis liye tum uspr ese chillayi ? "

Tarika muttered – 'Shreya? "

Shreya stopped her in middle – "muze pta hei , tumne Abhijeet sir ko dekhkr hi use ghar me bulaya tha," .. and she looked in her eyes expecting answer.

Tarika closed her eyes and took a deep breath – "han shreya , mene tumhe phle nhi bataya , par yeh sach hei ki Mr. Abhijeet Shrivastava ko dekhkr hi mene Raju ko ghar me bulwaya."

Shreya – "magar kyon? "

Tarika exhaled a cold breath – "Shreya! .. Yehi wohi insan hei , jisne muzse bewafai ki **. Mr. Abhijeet is my husband ."**

Shreya screamed – "What? .. really? .. Abhijeet sir hi tumhare husband hei?"...

She paused for moments .."Tarika? ..Abhijeet sir toh bahot hi achhe nature wale insan hei , toh fir tum dono ."..and her words left incomplete when Tarika Started unfolding her past lives those few pages .

Tarika – "Pta hei , Shreya? .. meri shadi ko ek sal hi hua tha , Abhijeet ko pakar, mei khudko duniya me sabse khushnasib ladki manti thi . mei usse bahot jyada pyar krti thi , Apne apse bhi jyada bharosa tha muze uspr ..aor .. fir ek din *******,...

...

...

...

Tarika– "mei Abhijeet ko bhulna chahti thi, aor yehi wajha thi ki mei mom –dad ke ghar se bhi itni dur yaha chali ayi , apne char sal ke bachhe ko lekar akeli, , "... and the tear drop still holding at the edge of her eye lashes finally escaped off.

Shreya pressed her hand lightly ... Tarika looked at Raju's photo hanging on the wall..

" mene use apne zindagi se , apne Dilse nikal fenka tha par woh firse meri zindagi me wapas aa gya ,".. she was sounding frustrated , helpless and scared too.

After hearing about her past life ,

Shreya – "kya sachme tum unhe apne dil se nikal payi ho ?" ... Tarika opt to remained silent .

Shreya Pov – "Don't worry Tarika , itne saalo bad tum dono agar wapas mile ho , toh destiny ko shayad kuch aor hi manjur hei . Shayad Raju ka apne pita ke liye intezar khatm ho gya hei" ... and she smiled inwardly on her thought .

...

After spending more couple of hours at Tarika's house ,

Shreya got up saying – "Hey ,Tarika its 4 o 'clock , Ab muze nikalna chahiye."

Tariak insisted – "Arey , ruk na. kitne dino bad itni bate hui ."

Shreya asked – "tum bhul gyi kya? .Aaj shamko Abhijeet sir ke liye Welcome party hei ? ...mei ghar jakr ready hoti hun , tum bhi ready hokr mere ghar aa jawo ,fir dono sath me hi party me chalenge, ok ."

Tarika turned down her offer immediately , .." Nahi Shreya, I am not interested , please .tu akele hi chali ja ."

Shreya – "excuse me mam ! .. yeh party pure staff ki aor se sir ke liye di gyi hei ,toh sabko ana compulsory hei ... yad nahi ,Sahay ji ne kya kaha tha?" ..

Still Tarika tried to deny .

Shreya gave an idea – "Achha ek kam krte hei , hum Pary me jakr Adhe ghante me , koi bahana bnakr wapas nikalenge , ok ."

Tarika replied unwillingly – "thik hei , par jaldi wapas niklenge ok. "

Shreya smiled – "yes , pakka ."

...

Chap. Ends.

So did you like it?

Abhijeet finally Raju se mil toh gye par? .. Abhi bhi unhe Sachhayi ka pta nahi hei . kya hoga jab unhe is sach ka pta chal jayega ki Raju unka hi beta hei ? .. ABHIRIKA ke rishte me ayi hui darar kam hogi ya aor bhi badh jayegi?

Janne ke liye .. Stay tuned with me .

But before that , In next chap. enjoy some Abhirika's sweet moments in party .

...

Thanks to all those who reviewed fro last chap.

 _ **Asmik kv shreya fan, A. S. Agel, abhijane, Radika,**_

 _ **A. , kavi, Katherine, Divya, Rasgulla,**_

 _ **Kunalkk, Arooj, Aditi, Sakshi, Guddi Abhirika fan,**_

 _ **Abhirika my love, Kmfan, Tropicallight, Love duo and Crazy for Abhirika,**_

 _ **Abhirikajan, Kamikaze black, Abhirikajann, rapunzelgirl313, richa darshan,-**_ THANKS A LOT friends , TC.

 _ **N ALL GUESTS**_ – THANKS A LOT friends , TC.

...

Hasta La Vista !

Its me **, MEGHANA.**


	5. Chapter 5

...

Hi friends, enjoy this bit long update.

Happy reading .

[A/N – the song given here is not actual party song , its given as words to Abhirika's emerging feelings .]

* * *

 **Chap 5**

...

...

The same evening , At 7 o'clock ...

Abhijeet' s car stopped at the gate of the recreation hall ,

as soon as he climbed down , people rushed to him .

Sahay forwarded a bouquet to him .

" **Welcome sir!.".** he accepted it with smile ..All the members clapped ..

" **Thank you "...** the response came from Abhijeet .

" **Chaliye na sir , andar chaliye ... please sab aap hi ka wait kar rhe hei ."..**

" **Sure"** ... he responded, accompanying them .

...

Inside the hall

he was talking with everyone with smile on his face but his vision was flittering around them frequently turning to the gate .

All of a sudden , there flashed a spark in his eyes when saw her entering inside the hall.

 _ **Lost and lonely**_

' _ **cause you are the only**_

 _ **One that knows me**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **I can't be without YOU .**_

The beautiful lady draped in black netted sari with silver blouse was on the door step her one hand was holding a silver clutch and other hand was busy in removing hair lock from her face.

Abhijeet felt his heart forgot its beat when she threw her sweetest smile while approaching towards him , He too took a step ahead to escort her , but words remained stuck in his throat with his face fell when the lady ran a glance over him and said ,

" **Nmastey ! ... Sahay ji, sorry hum thoda late ho gye** "... she purposely ignored him and he let out a cold sigh while mumbling ... **"tch ,...EGO!... I really love her"**

" **Good evening Abhijeet sir! ...** Shreya who came just after her, greeted him with smirk .she too noticed this scene.

Abhijeet eyed her - " **Good evening Shreya!.. haw are you? ."**

Shreya replied **– "I am fine , thank you , sir.'**

His eyes stuck on her face, forced her to come to him ..." **Good evening sir !"**... her unwillingly spoken words too were felt very sweet to him .

" **Good evening Tarikaji!..."** words came wrapped in pure love from him .

The party was on full swing , all were enjoying the mood . songs were getting played ... interested young people were on dance floor with their partners .

Abhijeet was busy in chatting with some invitees .

Mr. Patil ( the bank cashier) – **"Sir, Apka yaha akele dil toh lagta hei na ?"**

Abhijeet – **"main akela kaha hun? , Meri family toh yehi hei , mere pass."**

his fixed eyes met with Tarika's sudden gaze who was busy in other group .

Sahay – **"kya sir?"**

Abhijeet- **"mera matlab hei ki, mei toh isse phle akela hi rehta tha , par yaha akar muze meri family mil gyi , ... matlab aap sab log mil gaye."** ...and he smirk eyeing her .

Patil - **"han woh toh hei . hum sab ek family hi toh hei ."**

 **...**

In the mean time ,shreya approached him ,

Shreya – **"Sir, Aap dance nahi krenge?"**

Abhijeet – " **Arey nahi , its ok, Shreya".**

Shreya came near him and whispered – **"Sir, Akele dance nahi kr sakte toh aise logonko dhundiye jo aap hi ki tarha akele khade ho"...** and she immediately headed with her dance partner towards dance floor .

Abhijeet looked at her in surprised and unknowingly his gaze spotted Tarika who was standing alone at one side looking over the party .

The next move was unexpected .

he was pulled by a girl , and Tarika by a guy , on the dance floor.

and the subdued emotions of hearts got words ...

...

 _ **Lost and lonely**_

' _ **cause you are the only**_

 _ **One that knows me**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **I can't be without YOU .**_

 _ **...**_

The couples were dancing in a circle , frequently changing their partners ,Abhijeet was continuously glancing his love who tried hard to avert his gaze .

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **He kya ye jo tere mere darmiya he**_

 _ **Undekhi unsuni koi dastan he.**_

 _ **Lagne lagi hei zindegi khali hei meri**_

 _ **Lagne lagi har sans bhi khali**_

 _Lost and lonely_

 _ **Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

 _ **Koi kahlish he hawao me bin tere**_

 _ **Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

 _ **Koi kahlish he hawao me bin tere**_

All males left their partners and moved to next girl , same did Abhijeet .

The same time, he found her eyeing him only , their eyes met and unknowingly locked in each other. That urge in his eyes was unbearable and Instantly, she turned her gaze and flashed a light laugh when her partner whispered something, unknown pain ( or JEALOUSLY? ) .. emerged in his heart that reflected in his eyes too .

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ajnabi se hue kyu pal sare**_

 _ **Ke nazar se nazar yeh milate hi nahi**_

 _ **Ek ghani tanhai cha rahi he**_

 _ **Manzile rasto me hi ghum hone lagi**_

 _ **Kho gayi unsuni har dua ab meri**_

 _ **Reh gayi unkahi bin tere**_

Lost and lonely ,

 _ **-Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

 _ **Koi kahlish he hawao me bin tere**_

 _ **-Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

 _ **Koi kahlish he hawao me bin tere.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

few more steps towards his goal , he was now standing facing her , and He extended his right hand to the lady, that wait of few seconds brought much restlessness in him, and finally his heart soothed when her hand slid in his one . her other hand rested on his shoulder and his hesitant hand crept on her waist giving shiver in her body.

she closed her eyes tightly , and He again lost his heart in her beautiful face ,

" **I love you , Tarika, please , give me one more chance**."... he couldn't bear his hearts urge and softly whispered in her ears .

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Rah me roshni ne hei kyu hath choda**_

 _ **Iss tarah sham ne kyu he apna muh moda**_

 _ **Yun ke har subha ek berehem si baat ban gayi**_

 _ **...**_

Suddenly she left his shoulder, pulled her hand from his hands . and excused herself from the dance floor , his heart called her silently but body remained rooted starring helplessly her back retreating figure.

She came out side the hall , and let her tears flow out willingly

 **...**

 _ **Hei kya ye jo tere mere darmiya he**_

 _ **Undekhi unsuni koi dastan he**_

 _ **Lagne lagi ab zindegi khali khali**_

 _ **Lagne lagi har sans bhi khal**_

Lost and lonely

 _ **Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

 _ **Koi kahlish he hawao me bin tere**_

 _ **Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

lost and lonely

 _ **Koi kahlish he hawao me bin tere**_

 _ **Koi khalish he hawao me bin tere**_

lost and lonely

lost and lonely

 _ **Bin tere bin tere bin tere**_

 _ **Koi khalish he hawao me bin tere**_

 _ **...**_

Seeing her like this , Abhijeet' s heart pinched him and he too headed towards the gate but felt someone holding his hand, he looked back .

Shreya said ,gazing the empty gate from where Tarika vanished few seconds ago **– "nahi Sir, Apke jane se bat aor bigad sakti hei , please!... use kuch waqt ke liye akela chod dijiye."**

Abhijeet looked at her in shock.

Abhijeet – **"Shreya? .. tumhe..?"**

Shreya understandingly replied **– "Han sir, muze Aap dono ke bare me sab pta hei .please it's a request.'**

Abhijeet nodded with heavy heart.

...

To lightened the situation , Shreya started with little chit chat .

Shreya – **"sir, Apko yaha aakar ek hafta ho gya na ?"** ..

Abhijeet forced a smile in reply .

Shreya – **"toh Aap AMANORA society me rehne aye hei?'**

Abhijeet – **"han , aaj hi shifting ki hei ".**

Suddenly something strike in his mind .

Abhijeet asked – **"Shreya , muze pta nahi tha ki tumhari shadi ho chuki hei '.**

" **Jiii ... Sir? ... nahi"** ...shreya could hardly complete her sentence but her eyes widened more when heard his next sentence .

Unaware of her reaction , Abhijeet continued – **"woh toh aaj subha Raju se mulakat hui , toh muze pta chala ki woh tumhara beta hei... And what a coincidence! ... tumhare husband ka nam bhi ABHIJEEt hi hei** "...

Shreya immediately cut him – **"nahi sir, meri ab tak shadi nahi hui hei .'**

Abhijeet replied in shock – **'kya? .. oh sorry ! ... par fir Raju?"**

Shreya blushed – **"Nahi , Raju mera beta nahi hei .'**

Abhijeet tried to understand - **'par Raju ne Apne Apartment ki taraf jab ishara kiya tab tumhi toh use bulane ayi thi .. I saw you only , in the balcony ' .**

Shreya laughed realizing his misunderstanding – **"ohh! .. woh ?"..(** and she explain ) .. **"Raju ne apse sach hi kaha ki woh us apartment me rehta hei,.. par yeh bhi utna hi sach hei ki wo mera beta nahi hei ".**

Surprise could be clearly seen on Abhijeet 's face – **" matlab ?"**

Shreya **\- "Sir! Woh apartment meri saheli ka hei .. Mrs .Tarika Abhijeet Shirivastava ka... aor isiliye Rajune Aapko Apne pita ka naam Abhijeet bataya ."**

Abhijeet **– oh! Achha!**... ( and suddenly, he cried while realizing what she meant,) **.. kya?**

 **Shreya smiled – han sir...**

And she too walked towards the gate , leaving him awestricken.

...

* * *

Oops! ... chap. Ends here .

...

...

Hope you liked it.

So Abhijeet got the hint About Raju , now what he will do? ..

And what will be Raju's reaction when he will come know about his dad?

So many questions? ..

AND Answers...are in upcoming chapters ... stay tuned with me .

And for that you will have to review for this chap.

...

...

Thanks to all those who reviewed for previous chap.

And a special thanks to my 100th reviewer RICHA DARSHAN and 101th reviewer KUNALKK -

...Dear luv duo and crazy for Abhirika hasta la vista means **"** A **Spanish** word **HASTA LA VISTA** that is used to say **SEE YOU LATER & GOODBYE"**

 **Mira, bossnbear , abhirika my love** **a. ,** **A.r** **,radhika, Katherine, Guddi Abhirika fan, Aditi, arooj, A. , Abhijan , Rasgulla, Sree sakshi , xxx , kamikaze black , divya , tropicallight , km-fan, love duo and crazy for abhirika , kunalkk, richa darshan** , **and all guests**

Hasta La Vista .

It's me ... MEGHANA.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, friends ,... lets start with this chap.

Chap. 6

* * *

The party night ,

After realizing what shreya said , Abhijeet immediately rushed outside , the ladies were already climbed up an auto ,

"Tarika" ... He tried to call but stopped and the Auto moved on the road .he stayed on the road starring the auto vanishing out of his sight .

"Raju mera beta hei?" ...his words came weakly .and Eyes started dripping with happiness.

...

...

Next day in bank ,

he was restless since the previous night ,

"Par usne itni badi bat muzse kiyun chipayi? ... woh mera beta hei yeh jan'ne ka muze pura hak tha .. tha ki nahi?"

( the person next to him remained silent ) ..."muzse itna bada dhokha? .. Woh mere sath ese kese kar sakti hei ? "...

( his frustration .was visible in his continuous blabbering.) ... "mei us'se Raju ko wapas lekar hi rahunga ...akhir woh mera bhi beta hei" .

Shreya stood still in front of him , morning when she came to bank , she knew how he must be feeling ? .. but before he could take any wrong step , she decided to stop him . and make him realize the situation .

And now it was the right time , she sighed .

Shreya – "Han sir, Aap sahi ho , Raju ke bareme jan 'ne ka apko pura HAK tha .. par Aap jis tarha apne hak ki bat kr rhe ho ,wese hi kabhi usne bhi toh Apne hak ki mang ki thi , aor badle me use kya mila ? ... sirf ruswai ! .. yah Dhokha ?" ... Hearing Shreya's such straight thoughts , Abhijeet got shocked .

Shreya saw colors from his face fading off – "Sorry sir, mera aapko hurt krne ka koi irada nahi tha .bas apki bate sunkr muh se nikal gya .i am really very sorry ".

Abhijeet – "its ok ,Shreya ."

Shreya – "Sir, pichle 2 salose use janti hun , kis trha se akele hote hue bhi, apne self respect , apni dignity ko bina dhakka pahuchaye , usne raju ko bada kiya hei yeh dekha hei mene ."

( shreya paused while Looking out side the glass door at Tarika who was busy with bank customers ) ... "aap nahi jante hei , ki iss society ko face kne me usne kitni himmat dikhayi hei . Pati se alag hokar rehne wali Aurat ko duniya kis nazar se dekhti hei , Aap toh jante ho? ..logon ki tarha tarha ki bate , tane sabkuch jhela hei .sirf Raju ke liye ."

( she smiled gloomily and pointed to the employees of bank ) ... "Aap jante hei sir, yaha Bank me bhi shuru ke dino me usne kai trha ke tane sune , Aaj uski sabse kat kar rehne ki , kabhi kabhi rudely bat krne ke piche bhi wohi wajha hei .

Aap toh jante ho na use? ... Tarika wesi nahi hei jesi sabko dikhti hei."

Abhijeet could feel her moist , caring tone towards her best friend .he realized , what he was thinking about his Tarika was wrong ... every coin has two faces .

Abhijeet – "han Shreya , meri Tarika sachem esi nahi hei , Halat ne use esa berukha bana diya . mene.. mene use esa bana diya . mei jimmedar hun uski iss halat ka"... his voice was filled with guilt... the injustice he did with her was piercing his heart .

Shreya – "jane dijiye sir, jo ho gya uske bareme sochne se achha hoga ki aap aane wale kal ke bareme soche."

Abhijeet sighed heavily – "Aanewala kal ? ... huhhh .. mei toh chahta hun ki woh mere pass wapas aa jaye par tum toh janti ho ki woh kitni ziddi hei .. itni asani se nahi man'ne wali "..

Shreya smiled – "han sir , yeh toh hei ."

Abhijeet – "magar Ab mei bhi nahi har manunga , kuch bhi ho jaye mei use Apni life me wapas lakr hi rahunga" ... his eyes had a shine ..

Shreya – "yeh hui na bat sir , Ab ki Aapne **TARIKA KE ABHI** wali bat" ... and quickly she bit her tongue .

Abhijeet had eyes widened and suddenly he burst out in laughter ... Shreya looked at him from the corner of her eyes and she too joined him .

...

Shreya left the cabin , and he remained silent starring Tarika ,

...

Flashback ..

"Abhijeet ?" ... her tone was quite suspicious , when they both entered in side a big saree shop .

" Kya hua Darling?" ... he replied and turned back to the salesman and asked for some beautiful sarees .

"Sach sach batao ... tumhe promotion mili hei yah tumhari lottery lagi hei?" ...she was still sounded curious .

"Na hi meri promotion hui hei , nahi meri lottery nikali hei ... ok ..pr Esa kiyun puch rhi ho ?"... same time salesman put some sarees before them , and Abhijeet stared opening them .

"Fir yeh , itni expensive saree? ... kiyun ?" .. She asked with shallow heart when read the price at one of the saree.

"Offo ! Tarika , tum na bahot sidhi sadi ho" , ( he picked up one red colored beautiful saree and put it on her shoulder ) .."mei humesha thodi na ese kapde leta hun . .. hey , yeh tum pr bahot jach rhi hei" ... he admired from the mirror before her .

Tarika looked ahead , in the mirror .. and smile crept at her lips .

Tarika – "han , bahot achhi saree hei" ... ( she removed the saree from her shoulder and returned it to salesman ) ... . "pr Abhijeet humara monthly budget ?" ...

Abhijeet - "arey yar , Tarika ... budget ki chodo . tum batao .. tumhe pasand aayi ki nahi ?" ..

Tarika still trying to stop him – "han .. magar .."

"that's good " ...( he cut her in middle and looked at the salesman ) ..." bhaisab ise pack kar dijiye" ..

...

After spending few more hours in shopping and much more , they returned home .

...

Abhijeet headed straight towards their bed room and flung on the bed while tarika went to fresh n up ... When she was back from the wash room , the shoppers were spread open on the bed and that saree was laying in front of him .

Tariak went and sat next to him .. he wrapped his hand around her waist from behind and kept his chin on her shoulder ... tarika placed her one hand on his cheek lovingly .

Tarika – "Abhijeet ?"

He replied ..." hmm" ...

"Aaj tumhe ho kya gya tha ? .. pahle movie .. woh bhi mere favorite actor ki... fir restaurant me lunch .. aor fir itni sari shopping ... aor mere liye expensive saree ... bat kya hei?"

He kissed her neck .. "kuch khas nahi , .. tum toh kabhi khudke liye kuch mangti nahi .. toh socha aaj apni pyari biwi ko khush kr diya jaye" .

Tarika smiled – "achha ji "... and she felt his grip getting tighter around her waist .

"Tarika please yeh saree pehankr dikhao na' ... he insisted her .

Tarika – "abhi phnu ?"

Abhijeet – "han , please ."

Tarika nodded her head – " thik hei , par tb tk tum jakr fresh ho jao .. go " ... and she pushed him ..

...

When he returned from washroom wiping his face , and stopped at the place with mesmerized eyes .

Abhijeet – Tarika , wow !

She was looking very beautiful in that red saree, realizing his fixed gaze she blushed hard and looked down . Abhijeet came closer to her and put his hands on both her shoulders , he pulled her closer and started starring her completely lost .

Tarika – Abhijeet ese kya dekh rhe ho?

Abhijeet – meri khoobsurat biwi ko ...

He started leaning over her face , and her lips felt his lips warm touch .

closing their eyes they remained exploring each other ,... she realised his hand s slowly pushed her pallu down her shoulder .

immediately she seperated from him .

Abhijeet giving her a most innocent look - kya hua?

Tarika sighed looking at his tactics - kuch nhi hua , mei saree change krke ati hun .

before she could walked away , his grip tightned around her waist and she was pulled against his chest .

Abhijeet - mei help kr deta hun na? ... and a wet kiss was placed on her open shoulder with his one hand forwarding towards her slightly exposed cleavage .

Tarika widened her eyes getting his intension - chup kro Abhijeet ... sharam hei ki nhi tumhe ... ab mei samzi ki , kiyun tum din bhar muze khush kr rhe the ,... isi chis ke liye na ? ... she was trying hard to get away from his grip.

Abhijeet - Darling ! Ab sharam hi toh nahi hei na, kya kru ?... and. he. winked .

before she could resist more , she was lifted in his arms and he headed towards bed .

it didnt take him to put much efforts , and now she was underneath his body with more and more reddened cheeks and her lips were captured by his lips . his hands removed her sareee and their bodies collided with each other . The night was indeed , very passionately passed .

...

Flash back ends ...

Abhijeet mumbled while eyeing on his love - "bahar se sakht hone ka tum kitna bhi dikhawa karo par andar se tum , meri wohi sweet si ... sidhi sadi Tarika rahogi ... I promise , tumhare chehre ki hasi mei firse wapas launga ."

...

The day passed normally ,

Tarika didn't get time to look up from her work but still very frequently , she managed to steal a glance at him who seemed to be very happy today she wondered , after previous night 's party , she was little nervous and was feeling sad too , for her rude behavior . should she give one more chance to him ? ... her mind was distracted ... but those memories were not ready to leave her .

...

...

Same Evening , his car stopped near his bungalow ,, he opened the door and climbed down ,unintentionally his gaze went on the kids playing in the ground . He was little sad as couldent see Raju with them .

And suddenly smile crept his lips .

...

"Kya mei yaha baith sakta hun?" ... he asked .

Raju was sitting on a bench away from the children and was gazing them with pouted cheeks .

Abhijeet repeated – "Raju ?" ...

Raju nodded Abhijeet too sat beside him .

Abhijeet – "Aap kiyun nahi khel rhe ho baki bachhonke sath? "

Raju – "wo bure hei ."

Abhijeet – "Achha , esa kya hua?"

Raju – "hum cricket khelne aye the aor ball meri thi toh mene kaha ki mei phle batting krunga toh sab muzse zagadne lge , fir mene bhi unse katti ki .mene right kiya na dost ? .. woh sab bure hei" .

Abhijeet made a serious face – "han , Aapne ekdam sahi kiya achha hua katti kr li" ..

Raju 's face lit up ..

Abhijeet - "sach me bure bachhe hei wo, sab aapka hei na ? ... bat , ball , stumps everything , fir bhi aapko first batting nhi krne di ."

Raju replied innocently – "nahi dost , Bat toh Sunny ki Aor stumps Riyan ki hei" ..

Abhijeet – "fir toh woh donoko bhi first batting nhi mili hogi na , kya woh bhi sabse katti kiye?... .kaha baithe hei wo?"

Some thing strike in Raju's mind – 'nahi , who dono khel rhe hei .Hum batting ke liye toss krte hei na" .

Abhijeet – "oh! ..toh ab aap kya kroge?"

Raju gazed his friends with sad expectation - "muze bhi khelne jana hei " .

Abhijeet reminded him. – "par first batting ka kya? .. aor who toh achhe nhi hei na?" ..

Raju – "nhi dost , mere dost achhe hei , hum turn me batting lete hei ... u know , woh bolte hei ki mei sabse fast balling krta hun ."

Abhijeet - wow , thats great !

Somehow Abhijeet succeeded to bring back Raju's mood .

Abhijeet – "Aapke papa kaha hei ?"

Raju – "wo humare sath nhi rhte , .. mom bolti hei ki unhe bahot kam hota hei toh wo dusre city me rehte hei . "

Abhijeet – "tumne unhe dekha hei ?"

Raju replied sadly – "nhi ... mom ke pass unki ek bhi photo nhi" .

Abhijeet – "oh! ... Achha ... Tumhari mom unke bare me kuch nhi bolti ...wo toh unpr gussa hoti hogi na?"

Raju smiled sweetly – "Darling kehti hei my dad is Best ! ... wo sabse achhe hei . "

Abhijeet embarrassed hearing this . .. " Tarikane mere bare me tumhe koi galat bat nhi batai .. aor mei tumhe us'se chin'ne chala tha ".. his thoughts disturbed hearing ..

"Raju tu bhi chal na, please" ... one of his friends called him

Raju jumped from his place - "uncle mei jata hun . muze bula rhe hei ... Aap muze badme milna fir hum dher sari bate krenge " ... and he hopped towards his friends ...

Abhijeet nodded. with smile and waved him.

suddenly Abhijeet realized something when saw Rajus back figure ... "Raju ? ... uski bolne ki ada ... uska chalne ka style ... every thing is so similar to me !" ... and he smiled looking at the kid joining the group .

...

...

After some days ,

, Abhijeet was busy in discussing about some loan applications filed by customers with consultant of the bank ,

"Yeh lijiye, sir !' ...he looking up from his file , checked the source of sound , their head clerk , Mr. sahay was standing with a big box in his hands ,with wide smile spread over his face

"Sir? .. lijiye na!" .. he offered again while forwarding the box to him .

Abhijeet peeped in the box filled with sweets , he took one and asked ..." Sahayji! .. kya bat hei? .. kis khushi me mithayi bat rhi hei?"

One more employee , PAnkaj came forward , wrapped his hand around Sahay's shoulder and replied – "sir, apko nhi maloom ki aaj kya hei ?' ..

Abhijeet stuffed the sweet in his mouth and asked again - "nhi , par kya bat hei?"

Sahay had shy smile lit up his lips , he stopped Pankaj by pressing his hands immediately .

Sahay - "sir! .. Aaj humari shadi ki salgirah hei , isi liye yeh mithai bat rha hun ."

In the mean time all the bank employee gathered around them .,

Shreya – "Sahayjii .mithai sirf sir ko ? ... aur hume nhi denge? "

Sahay instantly extended box to her – "arey , nhi .nhi ..shreya ! lo na ."

A question arose from the crowd – "Sahay ji .. kitne saal ho gye shadi ko?"

The redness on Sahay's face darkened – "jii, ... pure paitees ( 35) saal ho gye aaj ."

"Ohooo !" ... a cheer echoed the building ... Sahay became more red .

Abhijeet smiled looking at sahay. and his gaze fell on her , who too had a smile on her lips with the lining of sadness ..

Abhijeet – bahot, bahot badhyi ho sahay ji !

Pankaj – "sahayji , jara hume bhi toh bataiye, aapki khush hal shadi shuda zindagi ka raz .'

All the faces curiously looked at him , yes ,he was an example of perfect husband for them

Sahay – "hum dono ekdusrese duniyame sabse jyada pyarr krte hein, Gangaji , ke bina mera ek kam nhi hoga , itna woh meri zindagi me ghul mil gyi hein , unke bina zindagi kantna , yeh khyal bhi mein soch nhi sakta , , woh hein toh mei hun , woh na rhegi toh mei ek pal bhi zinda nhi rhunga ."

His emotional words moisten every one's eyes too. What a ideal man !

...

Shreya admired him – "kash ! duniya me har ladki ko apke jisa pati mile!"

Abhijeet smiled while keeping an eye at Tarika .

Tarika too praised Mr. Sahay – "Ek aap hei Sahay ji ! jinka peitis saal bad bhi apni patni se pyar thoda bhi kam nhi hua , aur kuch log ise hote hei ki jinhe yeh bhi nhi yad rhata ki ghar pe koi unka intezar kr rha hei, or bas! ... BEWAFAI unke liye bs ek khel bn jati hei ."

And abhijeet's eyes met with her eyes , hatred in her vision shuddered him from the core ,

He couldn't meet her gaze and lowering his head he headed towards his cabin , and she? ... fixing her glance on him , she allowed her anxiety to flow through her tears .

...

* * *

ending this chap. here .

next chap. will reveal few pages of ABHIRIKA 's past .stay tuned .

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for last chap.

sorry cant thank individually this time .

...

.Hasta La Vista .

...

its me ... MEGHANA .


	7. Chapter 7

Hii! ... I am so grateful receiving such a continuous , warm support from you all beautiful souls . thank you very much .

...

This is your new chap. Enjoy .

* * *

 **Ooo ... Chap. 7... ooO**

* * *

...

The same night ,

He was laying on bed , .. her bitter words were still echoing in his ears, ... "BEWAFAI unke liye bs ek khel bn jati hei ."

 **BEWAFAYI ! ...**

...

And the memories started whirling in his mind since the day , when...

Flash back ...

...

"May I come in sir ?" ... after signing the file on the table , he looked up .

" Yes come in..."

The woman in mid twenties entered in side , she was wearing a simple chudidar .

"Good Afternoon Sir !... I am Divya , Interview ke liye ayi hun "... she introduced herself humbly .

Abhijeet – "Oh yes , Tarika ki friend ? ... right? ... usne muze bola tha ki Aap aaj dopahr 3 bje ayegi.

You are quite in time ..please ,come in..". and he extended his hand to her .

Divya smile lightly and did hand shake with him .

Abhijeet – "please have a seat ! .."

Divya took the seat .

Abhijeet – "shall we start? "...

Divya – "Yes sir ."

Her interview was done ... Abhijeet was impressed with her accounts knowledge and her typing speed .

Abhijeet – 'Mrs. Dutta , I am quite impressed with your skills . Tarikane Aapke bareme sahi kaha tha , you are truly capable for this job . Congrats!" ...

Divya was very much happy after getting the job .

Divya – "thank you ! .. thank you very much sir, Aap nhi jante mere liye ye job kitni mayne rkhati hei ?"

Abhijeet smiled - "don't thank me , Tarika ne Aapke bare me assure kiya tha , but not only this , Aap khud bhi iss post ke liye puri trha capable hei. "

Divya – "mei use phone kr dungi sir".

Abhijeet – "so you can join from tomorrow .ok."

Divya got up - 'I will sir . Wais ek bat hei sir, ... Tarika is very lucky , use Aap jesa husband mila ".

Abhijeet looked at her and smiled and resumed to his work .

...

Same evening ,

"Tarika ! ... tumhari saheli ko job mil gyi hei .. se join kar rhi hei ."..

They were at dining table .having their diner when Abhijeet informed tarika about Divya .

Tarika - "hey woh ayi thi kya? .. that's really so sweet of you Abhijeet ."

Abhijeet – "kyon ?.. usne tumhe phone nhi kiya kya? ...muze toh boli thi ki tumhe phone krke khush khabri degi?".

Tarika – "nhi toh , uska phone nhi aya . shayad bhool gyi hogi .. bad me kar degi."

Abhijeet stopped and noticed sadness on her face .

Tarika – "Abhijeet , jante ho? .. Divya college ki Beauty Queen thi ... bahot Ambitious aor determined thi ... use zindagi me sab kuch chahiye tha... humesha apni future ki bate krti thi ... like mei yeh krungi ... muze yeh chahiye ... aor hum baki ladkiyan? ... ( smiled ) .. hum toh sirf uski bate hi sunti thi "... She sadly smiled looking at Abhijeet .

Abhijeet – "Tarika ?"

Tarika – "Abhijeet ! zindagi bhi kese imtehan leti hei , dekho na, aaj Wo kaha hei ... Zindagi se choti si khushi hasil karne ke liye lad rhi hei , muze uske liye sach me bura lg rha hei . "

Abhiheet pressed her hand lovingly .

Tarika - "Abhijeet , uski har mumkin help krna , please . "

...

...

Days started passing , Divya proved her ability for the job , she not only handled her accounts job but along with that , she started showing interest in Abhijeet's personal works too which didn't gone unnoticed by the other employees too.

...

One such day,

"Come in , "... he answered to the knock at the cabin's door while reading the file .

The door opened , ..." sir , your coffee .". the female voice heard .

Abhijeet looked up , Divya was standing next to his table He noticed one more difference , now a days she was very attentive towards her looks,... her today's .outfit was proof that she was carrying much confidence ... her slim fit shirt and knee length tube skirt .

She ordered the office boy , ... "Tray yahi rakh do ".

He kept it on the table and left closing the door behind him .

Abhijeet – "Mrs. Datta Apne kiyun taklif ki? .. mei coffee khud manga leta na?"

Divya smiled while pouring coffee in a cup and forwarded it to him ... "Sir, Aap ek bar kam krne lg gye toh kitna time hua yeh bhi yad nhi rehta, isliye meine socha ki mei hi "... and she left the sentence incomplete ..." I am sorry sir , agar apko achha nhi lga ho toh ."

Abhijeet noticed sadness in her face – "arey ,nhi esi bat nhi , but apko apna kam bhi toh hota hei , use bichme chodke aap har roz mere liye taklif uthaye yeh muze achha nhi lga ".

Divya paused for a moment and her face lit up when he accepted the cup .

Divya looked straight in his eyes – "isme taklif kesi sir? .. kam toh hota hi rehta hei .Apno ke liye itna toh kar hi sakti hun."

Abhijeet sipped the tea and looked up at her , he was trying hard to read her expressions , unaware of his own forehead with few lines knitted.

Divya – "ok sir, Aap coffee pijiye , mei bahar jati hun ."... he felt like her voice suddenly turned into a disappointed one , ..

And she left the cabin ,

...

...

Three months passed like this , Inspite of being sunk in his own bank affairs , Abhijeet' s mind was readily reading frequent changes in Divya's behavior .

...

today he returned home .

Tarika – "hii," and she welcomed him inside .

Abhijeet too smiled and entered , he was soo engrossed in his thoughts that didn't even noticed Tarika's surprised face .

Tarika – "Ise kya hua? . har roz ki trha na hug? .. na Darling? .. kahi tabiyat toh thik nhi ? oh... Abhijeet !"

While calling him , she too entered in the bed room .he was sitting on the bed .

Tarika – "kya hua? .. thik toh ho?"

Abhijeet nodded in uncertainty and rested his head to the head rest .

Tarika – "sar mr dard hei kya?"

He didn't open his eyes so She touched his fore head .

Tarika – "Abhjeet yaha awo. .".. she sat beside him , he was sleeping beside her , she carefully took his head in her lap and her fingers started pressing his forehead softly .

Tarika asked – "ok ? .. "

He nodded lightly and turning on his stomach hugged her from her waist . his face was buried in her lap . Tarika smiled and her fingers entered in his hair .

Abhijeet looked up at her – "I love you .. Tarika ".

Tarika pecked at his forehead – "I love you Too ... Achha yeh bao ? .. aaj coffee kitni bar hui ?"

Abhijeet smiled gloomily – "4 bar ... aaj kuch imp .clients ke sath 3-4 meetings thi ... sorry ."..

Tarika got angry – "oh! .. to Clients ke sath meetings coffee ke bina nhi ho sakti kya? "

Abhijeet – "Sorry na ..".

Tarika cupped his face in her palms – " apni health ka khyal kiyun nhi rkhte tum?"

Abhijeet flashed his teeth – "tum jo ho mera khyal rkhne ke liye .."

Tarika nodded in fake annoyance – "bas .. bas makkhan mat lagao . .. ab thodi der rest kro ". ..

But her anger flid ,when found herself pulled down on the bed and creeping him on her body .He rested his head on her chest and hugged her with closed eyes , Tarika too closed her eyes and let her fingers move in his hair .

...

The clock struck one ,

He looked at it , and then checked beside him, Tarika was sleeping soundly wrapping her hand around his chest , the quilt that was covering both of them had slip below , exposing little part of her bare upper body , he covered her properly again , in sleep too ,she chuckled sweetly .

"So lucky she is!" .. he thought looking at his sleeping beauty ,

At this hour of mid night , when whole world is in the lap of peace , He was awaken ?

Some unknown random scattered pieces of thoughts started roaming in his mind .,He felt restless up to a certain level but why? ..that was unknown to him .and that scene flushed all other thoughts from his mind .

...

Flashback of same day ,

As usual, He climbed up in his car , and ignited the engine , car slowly came out side the exit gate of the bank ,

Now it was on the road and suddenly he saw something ,

Abhijeet peeped out of the window from drives seat - "Mrs.. Datta?" ..

She was standing alone on the bus stop facing her back to him was waiting for bus , It seemed that she didn't hear him , so he again called her name loudly ,..." Mrs. Datta? ."..

She turned behind , finding him looking at her , smiled and came near the car ,

Divya asked in surprise – "arey sir? .. Aap? .. Abhi tak gaye nhi?"..

ABhijeet – "yehi bat toh mei bhi apse puchnewala tha ki itni der ho gyi abhi tak aap gyi nhi "... he rested his right hands elbow in the window . .

Divya moved closer to the window – "han .. thoda kam baki tha isliye ruki thi .. ab ho gya toh nikli hun . par roz ki bus chali gyi hei aor next bus 2 ghante bad ayegi ,isliye soch rhi thi ki kya kru?... kese jau?" .. and leaning down , she too kept her hand on window . .. unknowingly it touched his hand in window , immediately taking it back she mumbled ... " Sorry."

Abhijeet too removed his hand – "its ok , chaliye mei apko chod deta hun."

Divya replied while leaning back – "arey nhi sir .. mei chali jaungi . aap kiyun khamkhah taklif kroge?"

Abhijeet moved towards the door of passengers side – "Akele kitni der intezar kregi? .. Apke sath dusra koi bhi nhi hei ... chaliye "... .and he opened the door .

Divya came and sat inside .

Abhijeet accelerated the engine and drove off . they were silent for some time .

Abhijeet – "Mrs. Datta?"

Divya – "Please sir? .".. she cut him immediately ..." Aap muze Divya bulaiye .. aor Tum kahiye ... mere sare karibi log muze Divya hi bulate hei "... her tone was sweeter than it should be .

He didn't get how to react in reply .so simply smile .

...

as her house came ,he stopped the car . she got down and came towards his side .

"Sir aaiye na.. chai pijiye ."

"Nhi .. its ok .. muze late ho rha hei . Tarika wait kr rhi hogi ."

Hearing again Tarika's name from his mouth , curle of her lips became straight , , but she instantly covered a smile over it ... "tarika ke hat se roz hi pite hoge .. aaj mere hat ki chai pijiye .'

Abhijeet – " Sorry Divyaji ! ... actually hume kahi bahar jana hei so bye "

She stayed there ,till his car vanished out of her sight , sighed and looked at her hand that unintentionally , touched his hand in the car some times , ... .her smile widened looking at it , and she again gazed the empty road .

Flash back ends ...

...

...

In present ,

Abhijeet was thinking laying in bed ,

Abhi - "Divya meri life me kesa bhuchal lane wali hei , yeh tab muze samaz nhi aya tha, ... aor jab samza tab bahot der ho chuki thi ... sab kuch bikher ke reh gya ... kash ?"

...

...

Some days later ,

...

In the bank , As it was the start of the week , the bank was quite crowded , All the employees started relaxing when the rush hour was over and very few people were standing in front of different desks .

...

"Ramu ... ruko .".. the office boy stopped at her one loud call and came to her ..

"Ji madam .".. he asked .

Tarika looked at the Coffee tray in his hands ..and then to him .

Tarika – "yeh kiske liye le ja rhe ho?"

Ramu pointed towards the cabin – "manager sahib ne mangwai thi ".

As if expected , Tarika gazed the cabin glass door from where she could see him engrossed in writing something .

Tarika – "Subhase kitni dafa cabin me coffee lekar gye ho ? "...

Ramu – "3 bar ja chukka hun , madam ".

Tarika sighed and got up from her seat – "tum jara mere sath chalo ."

And she took him towards the small pantry room .

...

...

"Sir?" ... the sound immediately followed the knock at the door ,

Abhijeet without looking up , signaled the person ... "han ...Ramu , yehi pr rakh do ".

Ramu kept the tray at the table and started walking .

Abhijeet extended his hand to pick up the kettle – "Ramu ? .. yeh kya lekar aye ho? Meri coffee kaha hei?"

He was surprised to see the other drink that replaced his coffee in the tray

Ramu replied stammering – "sahib , who madam ne bola apko ye dene ko"

Abhijeet got quite angry - "konsi madam ? ... "

Before he could give any other reaction , the door opened and she entered .

Tarika – "Ramu ,tum abhi tak gye nhi ?... Sahay ji tumhe awaj lga rhe hei "

Ramu grabbed the chance and escaped .

Tarika came and kept the paper on his table – "sir .apke signature chahiye the ".

Abhijeet – "han .". and he started reading the documents .

After he returned the papers to her ..

"Thank you" ... she turned back to go ...

A sweet smile made its way to his lips , when heard her mumbling next words ... " log itni jyada coffee kiyun pite hei ? .jb ki pata hei ki jyada coffee pine se tabiyat pr bura asar hota hei ."

Abhijeet asked while railing back in chair – "kuch kaha apne ... Mrs. Shrivastva ? ".

She glared him and replied in jerk - "nhi toh , Mr .Shrivastava ... Apki GREEN TEA thandi ho rhi hei . .. pi lijiye ... shayad coffee jitni tasty na ho par sehat ke liye achhi hoti hei ."

And she left , leaving him smiling, admiring her little rude but very sweet concern towards him .

Abhijeet – "Tarika , Tum khudko kabhi badal nhi sakogi... tumhari yeh fake berukhi dekh kr toh muze tumse aor pyar ho gya hei ."

And he picked up the cup ... looking at that blackish – green liquid , he sighed ... "GREEN TEA ? ".. and touched it to his lips .

From her desk , she stole a glance at him who was busy in sipping the green tea , an unknown smile shone her face .

...

* * *

ending d chap. here .

did you people like it ?

please review .

thank you very much to all the reviewers .

...

Hasta La Vista.

It' s me MEGHANA .


	8. Chapter 8

Hii friends .

Woh love story hi kya, jisme VILLIAN na ho? .right?

Confused? .. enjoy your next chap ..

* * *

 **C** **hap8**

...

"Oh God , Ye aa gya?" ...

Tarika heard someone's irritation blurting out , she looked up from her pc screen and checked ,it was Shreya , gazing at one specific place , little getting hint who it must be! , Tarika too followed her gaze and nodded her head .

Tarika – "Rhne de ,shreya . dhyan mt de uspar ".

Shreya grin her teeth and replied looking at Tarika – "han ,tarika , par usse dekh kr mera khoon khoulne lgta hei,, ek number ka flirt hei woh , janti ho na?"

Tarika leaned bit towards shreya side and pressed her hand which was shivering slightly ,

Tarika – "ok, shreya ,jane de use , hey , aaj ghar chalogi kya ? .. Raju tumhe yad kr rha tha ."

Shreya smiled – "han , shamko niklenge to sidha tere sath chalti hun ",

Suddenly ,her expressions changed .. "oh shit , yeh to idhar hi aa rha , Ab pakka pakane wala hei ".

And both of them pretended to immersed in their respective works , but from the corner of their eyes they were eyeing him who was coming near .

The man in his mid twenties – "hii girls! "

None of them respond,

Man still being audacious – "arey itne dino bad wapas aya hun ,kam se kam hii toh bolo ."

Shreya didn't reply but Tarika greeted him .

Tarika – "hello ,SURAJ , kese ho?"

Suraj smiled widely ,- "ye hui na bat !" ... and glared Shreya .

Suraj came near her desk – "Aap kese hei tarika jii?"

Tarika suddenly gave him tough look , her eyes were clearly indicating her displeasure about what he called her .

Tarika – "suraj ! mene tumhe phle bhi bola hei ki muze Tarika jii mat bulawo , call me Mrs .SHRIVASTAVA , OK ."

Suraj replied stammering on her sudden unexpected attack – "sssorry , mrs .shrivastava , aap toh bura man gyi ?"

Tarika lowered her voice – "its better... mene bura nhi mana, par koi muze Tarikaji bulaye yeh muze pasand nhi "... and unknowingly her gaze turned to the cabin .

Shreya couldn't bear him more – "suraj, Hume pareshan mat kro, jao apna kam kro ."

Suraj ignored her and leaning ahead He rested his elbow closer on Tarika's desk and fixed his gaze on her , bringing excessive sweetness in his voice .

Suraj – "mene Apko kbhi bataya hei kya ki Aap iss black saree me bahot khoobsurat lgti hei ."

Tarika inhaled a deep breath she was well aware of such of his antics , Before she reply him harshly , a sudden sound came from behind suraj .

Man in gray coat asked – "kya bat hei? Sabki badi tariff chal rhi hei? .jara idhar bhi nazre karam kr dijiye ."

Suraj turned back with irritation , to find who the intruder is? .. .Abhijeet was standing behind him with a sweet grin but fiery eyes . .

Suraj kept his both hands on his waist – "excuse me, mei kisiki bhi tariff kru , Aap tokne wale kon hote hei ? "

Abhijeet replied while eyeing – "ji me iss bank ka naya manager . aur aapki tariff ?"

Suiraj startled - "kya manager? arey sir mai toh bas yunhi ... "

"Yunhi kya?. flirt kar rahe the?" ..abhijeet asked while eyeing Tarika who had head down but was chuckling

Suraj – "nahi sir , sorry ."

Abhijeet – "Apne apni tariff toh ki hi nahi ?" ..

Suraj entangled his both hands behind and lowered his head – "sir, mei suraj , store room in charge. Ek month ki training ke liye gya tha , aaj hi louta hun ".

Abhijeet asked in raised voice – "oh, toh kya aapko yeh bhi rules pta nhi hei ki wapas aneke bad manager se reporting krni hoti hei ",

Suraj replied without meeting his eyes – "yes ,sir . I ... I was just "..

Abhijeet - "get back to your work Mr. Suraj . after half an hour , I want to see you in my cabin along with all the reports of your training program ".

Suraj – "yes sir."

And he ran away from there without looking at any one .

Abhijeet saw shreya smiling , he too smiled back . he waited for some moments but Tarika didn't look up , so with disappointment he too headed back to his cabin .

...

Shreya – "Tarika , tu na sach me bahot bholi hei ,"

Tarika flashed a sweet smile – "ab kya kr diya mene?"

Shreya – "Tum uss Suraj ke sath bat bhi kese kr sakti ho Tarika ? Jab ki tumhe achhi trha se pta hei ki woh kya chiz hei? .. usne ki hui badtameezi bhul gyi kya tum?"

Tarika – "nhi Shreya , par woh ab badal gya hei ."

...

Flashback ...

It was a incident happened an year ago ,when Suraj didn't join the bank as employee.

Tarika and shreya both were at the bus stop ,waiting for bus .

"Oy hoy , bdi kamal chiz hei yeh toh "... a comment heard , both the girls looked behind , a group of 2-3 boys was standing there and passing their time by passing dirty comments .

Shreya gripped Tarika's hand unintentionally and started looking other side .

One boy came and stood in front of Shreya - "bus nhi mil rhi toh hum Aapko chod de? ".. and he winked at the others .

Shreya – "shut up , mind your own business., Mr."

Boy – "Suraj ! ... Suraj nam hei mera ... humesha tum logonko iss bus stop pr dekhte hei .socha aaj dosti kr hi le ."

Tarika looked at him and then to Shreya who had her gaze down , she shifted shreya behind her own self and came forward to Suraj .

Tarika – "Suraj, hume tuz jese lafange se dosti krne ka koi shok nhi hei ,So mind ur own business & go away from here ."

But the group still remained there inciting Suraj to flirt with these girls .

A loud sound heard , all the boys were shocked to see the scenario , Tarika standing still in front of Suraj and Suraj holding his left cheek and giving a scary look to her with widened unbelievable eyes .

He didn't realize when he received a tight slap from the lady , the same time bus arrived and both the girls boarded up in it and the group remained rooted over there .

...

The girls didn't see this group afterwards there , and one day were shocked to see him in the bank , he was with Mr .Sahay ,

Tarika – "Yeh ?.. Yaha ?"

Suraj too was surprised to her .

– "Aap janti hei ise?"

Tarika – "Kafi achhi trha se ."

Suraj looked at both of them and suddenly fell on her feet , pleading – "Madam ,.. I am really very sorry . Muze maf kr dijiye . uss din muzse jo hua woh mere unn dostonki wajhase hua , unke uksane pr hi mene aap se badtameezi ki thi . par fir mei apne kiye pr bahot sharminda tha magar aapse bat krne ki himmat nhi juta paya ... please muze maf kr dijiye" .

Tarika felt awkward on such of his behavior – "Arey kya kr rhe ho, phle utho ."

She made him to stand .

Suraj had tears in his eyes – "mam ,mei achhe ghrka hun , maa aor behan ki jimmedari bhi muz pr hei . mei sach me bahot pachta rha hun , please apni galti sudharne ka muze ek mouka dijiye .please .

He folded his both hands before her .

Finally Tarika forgiven him warning him not to repeat it again.

...

Flashback ends ...

Shreya – "usne 2 asoo kya baha liye , tune use zatse maf kr diya , tum sach me bholi ho Tarika , duniya ko nhi samazti ho.".

Tarika smiled – "Shreya , usne galti ki pr badme jb wo yaha kam krne lga tb usne humse mafi mangi na? han , woh thodasa flirt nature ka hei par..woh sudhar rha hei . aor hr kisiko apni galti sudharne ka mouka milna chahiye."

shreya – "sach me tumhe esa lgta hei? .. , toh kya aor koi ese hi tumhri mafi ka hakdar nhi hei?"

Understanding her intention , Tarika once gazed the cabin and lowered her head .

...

...

After some time , office boy came .

...

"May I come in sir?" ...he looked up ,hearing knock at door

Abhijeet – "Han , han ,Aayiye .Tari '... leaving the statement incomplete .

Tarika came and stood before him and asked blankly – "Apne muze bulaya sir?"

Abhijeet bit his lower lip and mumbled .." madam ka mood abhi tk bigda hau hei "

Openly he said – "han , actually yeh computer me problem aa rhi hei ,"

He turned the PC towards her side to show her .and continued pointing at a specific folder icon ... "yeh folder open nhi ho rhi hei , "

Tarika gave him questioning look .

Abhijeet – "kya ap please meri help kar dengi ? .. mene suna hei ki aap computers ki kafi jankari rkhati hei ,.. please ."

Tarika silently moved beside Abhijeet chair , Abhijeet too turned pc again to them , leaning ahead Tarika's fingers started moving swiftly on keyboard.

When she was engrossed in her work , abhijjet too made himself busy in his favorite work of starring her .

Abhijeet pov - "sach hi bol rha tha suraj ! ,Aaj tum bahot khoobsurat lag rhi ho!."

His eyes were fixed on side view of her face , one hair lock was swaying over her face and frequently was kissing her cheek, her open , uncovered arm was resting just beside his face and with every to and fro movement of her body, he was getting bit glimpse of her flat , bare belly, what else a married man Needs to fall for a woman again, like his own wife, of course? . his smile widened on this of his thought but his trance was disturbed by a sound .

"Tchh!" ... a irritated whisper heard , he sensed irritation on her face when she jerked her neck in order to send the hair lock back , then her finger too made a false effort to tuck it behind the ear but Alass! It again started kissing her cheek.

And , .. she tightly closed her eyes when sensed his finger creeping on her cheek , her body became stiff , her fingers stopped their work , her heart ceased its beat, .he too , like a gentleman , didn't let his finger to roam on her cheek for more time and tarika felt relived ..

Abhijeet – "sorry , par tumhari yeh lat tumhe pareshan kr rhi thi na ? .. use piche kr diya ."

She replied calmly pointing to the PC – "ho gya ."

And moved away from him , while walking towards the door , she certainly knew ,his eyes must have been fixed on her back retreating figure , .

Abhijeet – "TARIKA JIIII! ", she shivered hearing that call and her feet stopped ... and he added naughtily ... "oh ! sorry , Mrs .SRIVASTAVA ! " she didn't looked back. .

Abhijeet – "Aap sachme iss black saree me bahot hi khoobsurat lg rhi hei "... she closed her eys and

Her paused feet resumed with their pace again .

...

...

She was still unable to understand what is going on? .. just some days back , she was annoyed when saw him before her . but what happened now?, this thought was forcing her to think again . why is she still thrilled on his simple touch ?.. why does still she secretly admire him?.. or , is it the fact , that yet , she loves him?

"Nooo.".. the rejection came bit aloud from her .. Tarika nodded her head much vigorously to remove that thought from her mind .

" I am going to washroom , shreya .".. Shreya heard her .and nodded .

She steps hurriedly towards the wash room .

...

At the same time , Those three people were eyeing her from a distance , though, two of them were unaware of , what was going in the third person's mind ,

" Suraj ! .. kya dekh rha udhar? "... Rajan ( one of the junior clerks) placed his hand on Suraj's shoulder who was engrossed in starring Tarika still she vanished behind the door of washroom.

Rajan signaled at her – "chod yar ...bahot tedhy chiz hei.. ,achhe – achhe har man gye uske samne ,.. chal kam krte hei ."

Suraj brought his one hand on his cheek and whispered – "chod hi toh nhi sakta na ! "...

Shekhar ( another employee who too knew about slap incident) asked in confusion – "kya?"

Suraj – "Suraj baki sab bhul sakta hei par apni beizzati nhi ... aor na hi beizzat krne wale ko ".

Rajan asked. Suspiciously - "Tu kya krne ki soch rha hei?"

Suraj tightened his. Fist - "Usne muze sabke samne thappad mara tha na,... ab esi chot khayegi ki duniya ko muh dikhane ke kabil nhi rhegi ."

Shekhar feared – "pagal ho gya hei kya? .. ksiko pta lag gya toh noukri se lat marke nikale jaoge ".

Suraj grinned – "na .. na ... mei esa wesa kuch nhi karunga . In fact mei , khud kuch krunga hi nhi ",.. and he jerked his shoulders .

Shekhar – "toh?"

Suraj rubbed his neck with index finger – "Itne dinose achha bn'neka natak kis kam ayega ? Ab toh jo kregi , woh khud hi karegi ... Aakhir ek, patise alag rehne wali Aorat, akele kab tk rahegi? .. koi toh hona chahiye na use sahara dene wala?

Rajan burst out – "hahaha, tu bnega uska sahara? Woh Firse ek thappad jama degi ."

Suraj – "achha ? ... agar esa nhi hua aor woh khud , apni khushi se mere pass ayi toh ?" .. he raised his brow in challenge.

Both Rajan and Shekhar – "sharth? ...( suraj nodded ) ... thik hei . 5 -5 hajar ki. Ok. par hum kese vishwas krenge ki woh tumhare sath hei ?

Suraj chuckled – "khud apni ankho se dekh loge , fir toh bharosa kroge na? ".. and he winked .

Rajan patted his shoulder – " Suraj , overconfidence mei kuch mt kr , asan kam nnhi hei."

Suraj – "just wait and watch... chalo niklo , aa gyi "... Tarika was returning from washroom .

...

* * *

Ending the chap .here .

How was it? ... kuch jyada hi filmy ho gya na?

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for last chap.

 **Kamikaze Black, km fan ,abhirika mylove , rapunzel 313, love duo nd crazy for abhirika** – thnx a lot .

 **Aditi ,Sakshi , Priyaa.s , As Anjana , abhirika fan , mira** – thnx a lot .

 **Xxx , guest1 , radika , kunalkk , Shubhangi's adi , Mehul 410** – thnx a lot .

 **Guddi abhirika fan , artanish , arooj , jasleen57, bossnbear** – thanx a lot .

 **Enamored – lioness , Tropicallight , divya , kavi , Mistic morning** , **sariya** – thnx a lot .

 **And all guests** – thnx a lot .

...

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA .

...

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii , friends .**

 **... .**

 **A / N - M I ear** **ly? ... Actually my GUEST friend punished me , so this early updt . hey dear , BT won't be able to give next updt in such rush :-) for DAT u will have to wait till dis Monday , I guess so.**

 **M flattered getting such a warmresponse from u lovely souls . keep loving me in future too.**

 **...**

 **Hey friends , apko nhi lgta kahani kuch jyada hi sweet hoti ja rhi hei , kya thodi namkeen bna di jaye? Wat say?**

 **Enjoy ur chap.**

* * *

 **Ooo ... Chap. 9 ... ooO**

* * *

...

"Please Shreya, mere liye itna kr do , please, mei tumhare yeh ehsan kabhi nhi bhulunga " ... Shreya never seen her boss so helpless like this before but today the he. Person. Standing before her was not her boss but just a father ... a helpless father who was anguished to meet his son .

Abhijeet – "Shreya ?" .. ,

Shryea came out from her thoughts, she could see hopes brimmed in his eyes – "Thik hei sir, mei try krti hun . par agar Tarika ko pata chal gya ki Aap Raju se iss taraha mile toh woh bahot naraz ho jayegi .".. her tensed smile . .

Abhijeet too smiled and assured her – "nhi pta chalega ... aor agar chal bhI jata hei toh jimmedari meri ."

Shreya flashed a assuring smile – "ok , sir , done ".

...

Next day was Sunday ...

Early morning ,Shreya visited Tarika ...

Shreya was in Tarika's apartment when that conversation was flickering in her mind , Tarika was all done with her house work and was sitting beside her .

Shreya – "Tarika , Aaj mei Raju ko Apne ghar le ja rhi hun , mera chota bhanja aya hua hei chuttiyo ke liye . Ghar pe akele bore ho rha hei ".

Tarika – "Shreya , Raju ko le jana jaruri hei? .tum janti ho na mei use akele kahi bhejti nhi."

Shreya gave a pouted look – "awww, akele? .achha toh tum use mere sath bhi nhi bhej sakti ? ..kya mei itni parayi ho gyi hun ki use ek din ke liye apne sath nhi le ja sakti ?"

Tarika chuckled – "arey mera woh matlab nhi tha ... achha muh mat fulakr baith , le ja baba. "

Shreya smiled widely – "sach?"

Tarika – "han baba. Par sham tk aa jaoge na tum log? "

Shreya – "han sham ko mei khud use chod jaungi ok ."

Tarika - "uspe dhyan dena , ajkal bahot jyada shararti ho gya hei ".

Shreya – "han baba , pura dhyan rakhungi , you don't worry ."

Then she moved towards Raju who was listening them carefully . his lips curled up when received assent from his mother .

Shreya forwarded her hand to him – " chale ?",

Raju jumped happily – "yes masi ... bye Darling ".

he pecked Tarika's cheek and ran with Shreya holding her hand.

...

It was indeed a very blissful day for Raju , first time , he enjoyed each and every moment wholly. Today his all demands were fulfilled without delayed .

...

...

Next day , in bank

All employees were engrossed in work but He was in some other world , a sweet smile was playing on his lips constantly , sometimes chuckling to himself , he was remembering the previous day again and again . ,

And she? ...A tension was visible on her gloomy face with an unknown fear in her black , swollen eyes , last night didn't gave her chance to sleep .

...

 **Flashback** ...

It was 9 in the night ,

After completing her kitchen work , she entered in bedroom , looked at sleeping figure of Raju , she came near the bed , some new toys were scattered on the bed beside him ..

Tarika sat beside him and started patting his head lightly .

Tarika – "lagta hei Shreya ke ghar din bhar bahot khela hei , kafi thak gya hei tabhi itni jaldi so gya .".. and she leaned down to peck him on his forehead ., while leaning back felt small hands entangled around her neck .

Tarika smiled and laid beside him – "Raju ? .. muze laga Aap so gye?"

Raju cuddled her – "no mom, "

And he stopped saying further , Tarika realized something is bothering him .

Tarika pulled him in her side hug..

Tarika – "kya hua beta? "...

Raju – "mom woh.."...and he again paused ,

Tarika patted his cheek - "Shreya masi ke ghar aaj apne bahot maze kiye na?"

Raju – 'han Mom , maze kiye, par masi ke ghar nhi ".

Tarika – "oho! Toh masi aap logonko lekar kahi bahar gyi thi kya ? aor yeh itne sare khilone? "

Raju gulped - "mom , Aaj mei shreya masi ke sath nhi tha ,"

Tarika was shocked when heard his next words ...

Raju uttered each words silently gazing her – "muze aaj DAD park me ghumane lekr gye the ."

Tarika – "what?" ... and she quickly held him by his both shoulder .. .trembled words came out from her mouth ..." kon DAD ? ... kiske sath the tum ? "

Raju lowered his head – "mere Dad ...mom ? ... Abhijeet uncle hi mere dad hei na?"

Tarika felt . her world came scattering down , Finally it happened .

Tarika asked peeing in his innocent – "Aapko kisne bataya? "

Raju - "Dad ne .".. ( and his eyes met with her eyes ) .. "woh mere dad hei na?" .. he was sounding uncertain , somewhere by asking his mother , he was reassuring the news . .

Tarika inhaled a deep sigh ... "han Raju , wohi Aapke dad hei ."... It was her only teaching to him not to lie.

Raju seemed to be much relieved – "but mom , who toh dusri city me rehte the na?"

Tarika – "yah baby , unki transfer hone pr , woh shayad yaha aa gye hei ."

But the curious kid was not convinced enough , he asked excitedly further – "But mom , fir Papa humare sath kiyun nhi rehte? "

Tarika couldn't find word to explain him ..."beta!" ...and words stuck in her throat with curtain of tears in her eyes .

Raju rested his head on her Arm – "mom , kya Papa ko hum achhe nhi lgte?"

Tarika brushed off her tears swiftly – "Esi bat nhi hei beta ,... bas kuch problems' ki wajhse ... Achha ab aap so jao , thak gye hoge na? ".

Raju laid back on his place and murmured in dreamy voice – "Mom , Papa bilkul wese hi hei jese apne bola tha . .. Bataiye na , kya wo humare sath nhi rehenge ?... "

Tarika started patting his head silently .

Raju turned on side facing her – Darling! ..kya Aap gussa ho Dad se?

Tarika smiled sadly – "Raju kya meri bat manoge? "...

Raju nodded looking at her ...she pecked at his forehead and cupped his face ...

Tarika – "Aaj ke bad Aap unse kbhi nhi milenge , na hi bat karenge .ok".

This was shock for Raju

Raju – "par mom ... "

Tarika placed her finger on his lips – "shhh! ... Aapko apne Dad ke bare me jan'na tha ... woh apko pta chal gya ,.. ( Raju didn't even blink his eye lids, his mind was not understanding what his mother was asking for? ) .. Ab aap meri bat manoge ? ... please , Apni mom ke liye , Aap unse kbhi nhi miloge . nhi miloge na beta ?'

Raju was sobbing ..." mom ."

Tarika forwarded her hand – "Promise? "

Raju kept his hand in her hand , and hugged her tight and started crying , slowly it turned into sob and finally his tired eyes shut leaving some drops glimmering on his lashes . Tarika was still holding her tears , she softly removed those drops ... while her till stopped tears too made its way down her cheeks .

Flashback ends .

...

Abhijeet was feeling too excited , since the last day . the day he spent with his son ... Raju ... yes now he not needed to hide this truth as Raju came to know about it .

 **Flash back** ...

Shreya brought Raju in the garden near by her house ,

Raju looked around curiously and asked – "Masi Apne toh bola tha ki hum apke ghar jayenge , Aap muze ek dost se milane wali thi na? "

Shreya while searching for someone – "han Raju , hum apke dost se milne hi aye hei , ... woh dekho aa gye "... she pointed towards the man entering inside the gate ... Raju too looked there .

Raju – "hey , yeh toh mera dost hei .".. And he excitedly ran to meet him .

Raju – "Dost Aap yaha ? "

Abhijeet – "han ... Aapse hi milne aya hun "... and he opened his arms to him .. raju ran in his hug .Abhijeet signaled Shreya through his eyes .. " Thank you" .. .she smiled .

Abhijeet – "Achha Raju ! kya Aaj ap mere sath kheloge?" ..

Raju – "wow , sachhi ? "...and he nodded excitedly in yes , suddenly realized presence of Shreya .

Raju – "Masi ?"

Shreya - "No problem Raju , Aap khelne ke bad mere ghar aa jana , ok .".

Raju nodded .

Abhijeet picked up him in his arm – "Achha bataiye ? .. kya – kya karenge hum dono?"

Raju placed both his hands on his shoulder - "Phle garden me khelenge , fir pizza n fir ice cream ... hum balloons bhi lenge .dost .".. his eyes had a spark . .

Abhijeet – "yeah sure . come ."

...

After spending pretty long time in playing and fun doing , now Raju got tired and sat on the bench in the garden .

Abhijeet too settled beside him – "maza aaya na?'

Raju – "han . pr muze ab bhukh lgi hei" ..Abhijeet signaled him to hold his hand and said .." chaliye fir."

.while driving the car he phoned someone .

They were sitting in the restaurant , waiting for their order to arrive . Raju curiously was looking here and there , and Abijeet to him

Shreya – "sir!"

ABhijeet - "arey Shrya , aa gyi . mei tumhara hi intezar kar rha tha , ao baitho." And he pointed to seat next to Raju .

Shreya to RAju – "so maza aya ki nhi apne dost ke sath?"

Raju – "bahot.. "

Abhijeet – "lijiye Aapka pizza aa gya "... he signaled to the waiter bringing their order . picking up a piece in his hand ,Abhijeet forwarded it to Raju ,and fed him ... ."Achha hei?"

Raju nodded and engrossed in his favorite food .

Shreya was glaring him with questioning eyes ...

Abhijeet whispered to her ..." mei chahta hun ki , jb use apne bare me batau tab tum waha present rho , ta ki use meri bat pr bharosa ho."..he stole a glance at him and then looked her ... shreya nodded lightly .

Abhijeet – "Raju , Kya aapki mom ne ,kbhi apke dad ke bareme nhi bataya?"

Raju holding the bite in his hand – "bataya na, Dost , mere dad bahot busy hote hei , isliye humare sath nhi rehte .mom says , he is best!.".. and he stuffed the bite in his mouth .

Abhijeet smiled and looked at shreya .

Abhijeet – "Agar mei Aapko, Apke dad ke bare me aor kuch batau toh?"

Raju – "Aap mere dad ko jante ho? "

Abhijeet – "han .. in fact , mei aapko unse milwa bhi sakta hun ".

Raju stopped eating and looked up at him suspiciously ..." sach?"

Abhijeet waited for some time , he didn't know , how Raju will react , when he will come to know about Abhijeet 's identity ?... will he accept him or ? ... the thought of loosing Raju again, panicked him most. He then eyed shreya who blinked to assure him .

Raju – "Dost , kya aap muze apne dad se abhi mila sakte hei ?"

Abhijeet -. "Han Raju ". .. thinking something , he stood from his chair , came to him and sat beside him .Raju was still starring him constantly . Abhijeet removed something from his coat's pocket .

Abhijeet - "yeh dekho ."

Raju took it in his hand, it was a pic . of his mother with Abhijeet .

Raju tilted his head a little while observing the pic.– "yeh toh mom hei ... apke sath ."

Abhijeet carefully chosen the words – "han beta , I don't know , tum yeh bat thikse samaz paoge ya nhi ? Aapki mom meri wife hei aor Aap mere bête."

Raju repeated after him stressing his small brain - "mom ? ..apki wife ? .. mei apka beta? ...( suddenly something striked him ) ... Aap mere dad ho? "

Abhijeet noticed an unknown excitement on his face , .. he simply pressed his hand softly ... "han Raju , mei hi aapka dad hun."

Raju hopped from his chair with a wide smile and screamed enthusiastically... "really? ..DAD ! ".. he looked at shreya who smiled and signaled him .

Abhijeet didn't realized when his eyes moistened , It was soothing feeling for him when Raju entangled his hands around his neck and hugged him tight , blabbering continuously .. ."Dad !... my Dad ! "

Raju rested his chin on Abhijeet's shoulder – " Dad , Aap humare sath kiyun nhi rehte?"

Abhijeet separated a bit – "Beta Apki mom muzse bahot naraz hei .. jb tk woh nhi manti . hum sath nhi reh payenge ".

Raju immersed in some thoughts – "Oh ! .. mom apse naraz hei? .. kya ap bhi mere trha naughty the? Kya toda tha apne? .. Mei jb bhi kuch tod – fod deta hun toh darling muzse bhi naraz ho jati hei "

Abhijeet replied sadly – "han toda toh hei ... uska bharosa .'

Raju asked innocently – "kya Dad?"

Abhijeet – "kuch nhi . "

Raju kept one of his palm on Abhijeet' s cheek – "Dad aap bhi meri jese kan pakadkr darling se sorry bol do . simple ."

Abhijeet smiled and again hugged him .

Raju – "I love You Dad. "

Abhijeet – "I love You too , beta "... eyeing Shreya he mumbled .. "thank you ".

...

After spending whole day , Abhijeet dropped both of shreya and Raju at her house .

Shreya went inside the house . Abhijeet bid bye to Raj .

Abhijeet – "Aap ghar pe kya bologe? "

Raju replied innocently - "bol dunga ki mei din bhr mere Dad ke sath tha."

Abhijeet – "Mom naraz hogi ."

Raju – "Dad , Mom ne bola hei ki kbhi jhoot nhi bolna .. mei unhe sorry bol dunga ."

Abhijeet didn't say anything .

 **Flash back ends** ..

...

Now in the bank , it was late in the evening . almost all staff left . but Abhijeet was still in his cabin .

His trance broke hearing a knock on the door ,

Abhijeet – "come in".

His smile widened seeing her .

Abhijeet – "Tarika ,achha hua tum aa gyi . mei tumhe hi bulane wala tha "... he was sounding overjoyed and missed her annoyed expressions .

Tarika folded her hands before her chest and stood straight in front of him – "muze bhi tumse bat krni thi ".

Abhijeet hesitently spoke - kal mei Raju se mila , usne bataya hoga tumhe?"

Tarika – "hmm... bol rha tha ki apne DAD se mila ,.( she paused for moments ) .. kya mei puch sakti hun ki iss trha se mere bête se chup chup kr milne ki kya jarurat aan pdi? "

Abhijeet – "Tumhara beta? ... Tarika , woh mera bhi beta hei . humara beta hei woh."

Tarika – "ohh! .. Ab yad aayi apko apne bête ki? "..

Abhijeet - "Tarika ,Yad ane ka sawal hi kaha hei? agar muze uske bare me pta hi nhi tha toh isme mera kya kasoor hei , tumne Raju ko muzse chipaya hei. Galti tumhari hei. "

Tarika – "Galti? .. bahot chota word hei na Abhijeet ? .. mene tumpr bharosa kiya meri galti hi thi ... tumhe apna sabkuch mana yeh bhi meri galti thi ?"

Abhhijeet – "please Tarika mei tumse aaj firse mafi mangta hun . please sab bhul kr mere pass wapas aa jao . hum fir se ek nyi zindagi shuru kr sakte hei. "

Tarika - "nhi , .. ab fir se dhokha khane ki muzme himmat nhi hei . Abhijeet, mera sab kuch china hei tumne ... ab mera Raju .. mera ek louta sahara muzse mt chin'na pls.."..

Abhijeet - "Tarika what are you saying? .. mei kiyun use tumse chinunga? ... muze sirf Raju hi nhi tum bhi chahiye ho. meri Tarika ! .. Meri life me tumhari jagha koi aor nhi le sakta ".

Tarika –" meri jagha? ... woh toh tumne khud kisi aor ko de di thi ...yeh kese bhulu mei ?"

Abhijeet – "Tarika? Please , Itni bdi saza mat do muze? .. kanoon bhi ek galti ki ek hi bar saza deta hei aor yaha meri saza hei ki khatm hone ka nam nhi le rhi ? "...

Tarika – "Abhijeet ! ...Tumhe saza dekr mei bhi khush nhi hun ... tumhare bagair woh har ek pal mere liye bhi saza hi tha par jo hua use mei nhi bhul sakti ... aaj firse ek bar wohi sawal dohrati hun jo tb pucha tha , Agar tumhari jagha esi galti mene ki hoti toh kya tum muze maf kr dete ?"

She remained silently starring him , and he lowered his head .

Tarika – "dekha Aaj bhi tumhare pass jawab nhi hei... bye Abhijeet . please humari zindagi me wapas ane ki koshish mat krna ."

...

She left , leaving him alone ... Abhijeet rested his head back to the head rest and closing his eyes ,let his tears flow .

...

 **Flash back** ...

...

Seven years before.

It was the next morning ,after that night , which brought a disaster in their happy life , she felt like some one threw her in a whirling wind . just in some hours , every thing was changed .

He was standing near the bed starring her constantly , her tender figure was trembling before the cupboard and in a rage ,she was pulling the dresses from the hangers and throwing them in the open suitcase ...her tears were not ready to stop . he couldn't see her crying continuously like this

Abhijeet came and held her by shoulder – "Tarika please , kuch toh bolo , kal rat se bas roye jar h iho ,chaho toh muze jitna bhala bura kehna hei keh lo .. chaho toh ek aor thappad mar lo par yun chup mt rho . tumhari yeh chuppi ? ... muze ajeebsa dar lag rha hei .".

She didn't respond ,so he jerked her ... "Tarika ? "

She startled on his sudden cry .. looked at his hands on her shoulders , removed them calmly ... and stepped back .

Tarika – "Abhijeet ab kehne ... sun'ne ke liye kuch nhi bacha hei ... tumne kisi dusri auoat ko meri jagha di tabhi humare bich ka hr ek rishta khatm ho gya , "

Abhijeet cupped her face and pulled her closer – "tarika mene bola tumhe , jo hua who anjane me hua tha , mei hosh me nhi tha .. muze kuch bhi yad nhi aa rha ki kya hua ? ..he left her face and pulled his own hair in frustration ."

Tarika – "Hosh me nhi the? . uske sath .. uske ghar .. uske bedme ...tumne waqt gujara Abhijeet ... aor kehte ho ki hosh me nhi the? ... tumhe ek pal bhi mera khyal nhi aya ?"

Abhijeet – "Tarika please , mera vishwas kro .. mei sach bol rha hun. Muze sach me kuch bhi yad nhi aa rha .. Darling ."

TArika screamed raising her hand – "bas kro Abhijeet .mt kho muze darling .. iss jaban se jis'se shayad tune use .".. and she stopped with closed eyes and sealed lips ... after a while , she composed herself , wiped off her tears ... " Abhijeet , mene faisla kiya hei ... mei ja rhi hun ... tumhe chod kr .. humesha ke liye."

Abhijeet - "Nhi Tarika .muzse bhul ho gyi , please muze maf kr do ".

TArika – "nhi, Abhijeet .. _**mard kre so bhul ... aor aurat kre toh gunah ? ... Itna asan nhi hei tumhari iss EK HI BHOOL ko maf krna ... ja rhi hun mei tumhe chodkr ... Is bar Agni pariksha tum doge .. Unn chahi judayi ka dard tum bhi seh lo ABHIJEET ."**_

And she walked away .

 **Flashback ends** ...

...

Abhijeet felt , life again brought his at the same turning from where he started .

Abhijeet – "nhi Tarika , ab mei esa kuch bhhi nhi hone dunga . tumse milne ke bad pta chala ki Iss unnchahi judayi ne muzse jyada dard tumhe diya hei .. saza mene nhi .. tumne kati hei ... mei tumhe yun ghut ghut kr jeete hue nhi dekh sakta. Tumhe mere pass ana hi hoga ..fir chahe muze jo bhi rasta apna na pde "

...

...

* * *

Ending this chap .here.

Hope you people liked it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed for previous chap. iss bar individual thanks nhi kr sakti , sorry.

Hey, dont forget to leave ur precious reviews .

Waiting for dem eagerly.

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi , missed me? ...

Chap. Likh kr Complete hua toh jaldi aa gyi.

Enjoy your new chapter .

 **Ooo** ... **Chap. 10** ... **ooO**

* * *

...

Morning , in the bank .

...

"Arey , yeh toh bahot hi bura hua. .. par yeh anhoni kb hui , hume toh pta bh inhi chala."...

"Han yar , kal tk toh bhali – changi thi , achanak se kal rat me unke sine me dard utha , Sahay ji ne Ambulance ke liye phone kiya tha pr Ambulance ane se phle hi unhone dam tod diya ."...

...

Tariaka came towards the desk along with Shreya , where the ladies were busy in such discussion.

"Oh! Sach me bahot hi bura hua , Mrs. Sahay janese phle apni beti ko bhi nhi mil payi , wo bhi time pr nhi pahunch payi ."..

Shryea – "Kya hua ? .. sab itne seriously kya bat kr rhe hei?" ... and she looked at the males group gathered one side and seriously discussing the same issue .

One lady – "tumhe nhi pta ? .. Mrs .Sahay ki kal rat heart attack se death ho gyi ".

"Oh god! ... kab? ... Aor Sahay ji ?" ... the reply came .

"Patni ki mout se Bechare Sahayji puri trha tut chuke hei ... ro –rokr bura hal kr liya hei unhone ."..

"Han , apni patni se kitna pyar krte the na? ... humesha Gangaji .. Gangaji ... krke unke bareme hi bate krte the" ...

Abhijeet too came and heard the news from other employees about Mrs .Sahay 's sudden demise ... and were feeling sorry for ... the discussion went on .

The day passed quite sadly , evening again the topic raised when all of them returned from the funeral procession . the scene in cemetery was very shocking , Mr. Sahay had became irresistible while setting afire to pyre and tried to enter inside the flames , surrounding people some how controlled him but then he fell into unconsciousness .

"Poor soul ! ... kitna pyar krte he apni biwi se ... pta nhi ab akele age ki zindagi kese gujarenge ?" ... someone mumbled and others nodded remembering his wail .

...

...

For some days , the news constantly came that he had cut himself from rest of the world and closed himself inside the house .

...

After near about fifteen days ,

He rejoined the duty , all members gathered around him .

Cashier - "Sahay ji ! ... Achhe hua , apne firse kam pr ana shuru kr diya ."... sahay smiled gloomily and went to his desk.

Tarika had tears while seeing his messy , condition .

Tarika – "Mrs. Sahay bahot lucky thi , unhe itna pyar krnewala pati mila jo unke jane ke bad bhi har ek pal unhe yad krta hei ."

...

...

At another side , Abhijeet was worried for Raju , He recalled that day when ,

Raju climbed down the school bus , and started walking towards society gate ... suddenly heard .

" Raju !" ...

The smile on the callers face replaced by surprise when Raju didn't stop as he expected but instead , his pace increased .

"Raju!" ... Again he called loudly and immediately rushed to him .

"Raju ... mei tumhe kabse awaz de rha hun ... kya apne muze suna nhi?" ... Abhijeet asked holding the kids shoulder . he turned facing him . Raju looked up in his eyes and lowered his face .

Abhijeet kneeled down before him and asked – "Raju , kya hua? ... Apne Dad ko nhi bataoge?" ... the love and concern in his voice broke his patience and hugging him , he started crying .

Abhijeet remained silent , ruffling his hair .

Raju said while sobbing – "dad , mene Mom se promise kiya hei ki Apse kbhi bat nhi krunga . sorry Dad .. Ab Aap muzse naraz hoge na? "

Abhijeet picked him up and wiped his tears off – "no beta , infact I am happy , Apne uss din momse sach kaha aor aaj bhi muzse sach hi bola."

Raju – "Dad , mei Aap donoke sath rehna chahta hun , please ."

Abhijeet pecked his fore head – "muze bhi aap dono ke sath rehna hei , par iske liye aapko meri help krni padegi , kroge?" ...

Raju - "help?" ...

Abhijeet - "han , help . mei apko jo bolunga, bas use krte jaiye . fir jaldi hi hum teeno bhi sath honge ."

Raju – "really dad?"

Abhijeet – "yes my son ."

And they hugged each other ...

Abhijeet pov – "Muze bhi tum dono ke sath rehna hei , beta ... par ?"

...

...

 **Flashback ...**

 **...**

She was preparing dinner , and her mind was immersed in that ecstatic news ! .. she wondered , why she was smiling every now and then that feeling of life growing within her body thrilled her .

She was too excited to convey him , that they together are handing over an existence to a new life.

Tarika glared his pic on the wall , he was smiling cutely through it .

Tarika – "Abhijeet ! kab aoge tum? .. Ab or intezar nhi hota ."

...

Her hand softly touched her belly , she shivered on some unknown feeling .

...

door bell rang , she literally hopped to open it ,

Tarika complained with a sweet smile –. "kitni der kar di, Abhijeet .mei kabse intezar kr rhi thi."

Abhijeet – " hmm."... and he entered in side silently .

Tarika took his briefcase – "pta hei tumhe ? Aaj mei bahot kush hun. Tum sunoge toh tum bhi bahot khush ho jaoge"

She went on blabbering in excitement , didn't even noticed his silence who started removing his coat .

.. And she stopped realizing him lost somewhere... he didn't reply to her and headed towards their room at once ..

Tarika surprised – "Abhijeet ? .. ise kya hua?"

...

She followed him in the room . found him sitting at the edge of the bed with holding his head in both his hands .

"Abhijet ? .. kya hua?" ..Tarika sat beside him, concern was peeping in her voice . .

"Tabiyat thik nhi? Sir me dard hei?" ... she touched his forehead ,,

Abhijeet got up – "Tarika ,mei bahot thak gya hun, please I need some rest , let me go and get freshen up "...and he moved to washroom .

Tarika shrugged her shoulders – "han ,toh thik hei na."

Tarika went to cupboard and remove his cloths from hangers .she kept them on bed and said .

Tarika – "Abhijeet , tumhare kapde nikal ke rkh diye hei ,fresh hokr bahar aa dinner lga deti hun .khana khakr jaldi so jana ."

...

They finished their dinner ,viz Abhijjet silently and tarika starring him constantly .

...

Tarika entered in the bed room ...and came to the dressing table , she started combing her hair

While , he was laying on the bed , resting his head to the wall ,Every now and then , he was rubbing his fore head with his right hands thumb and index finger . his vision was fixed at ceiling at an unknown point . She was very well aware of this of his behavior, when ever he had tension or else like , he opted to repeat such act .

Tarika looked at him through the mirror – "Abhijeet ! Aaj ek bdi strange bat hui.!.,.pta hei ?, mein sham ko jub DIVYA ko phone kr rhi thi na ,"

Suddenly Abhijeet sat on the bed and asked stammering – "kyon? . kyon kr rhi thi tum use phone?"

Her hands stopped , her eyes were observing each of his activity ,, he was unnaturally restless .. his anxiety... much uncomfort .. she felt it strange .

Tarika turned back facing him , and said softly – "Tum aaj uske ghar jane wale the na? .. uske marhum pati ki insurance policy ke paise lekaar. Toh socha use bat kr lu ... par tumhe achanakse kya hua?"

Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief – "nn nahi , kuch nahi .usne kya kaha? "

And he reclined back taking support one of his hand below his head ..

Tarika asked little loudly - "aaj ho kya rha hei ? .. yahan tum ise behave kar rhe ho .. or udhar wo? .. Divya bhi thikse jawab nhi de rhi thi ..bahot sahmi hui si lag rhi thi . or jab mene tumhare ane ke bare me pucha toh usne phone hi kat diya ! .. isn't that weird ? "...she looked at him in order to get response but he was seemed not to have interest . ...

Tarika - "leave it .".

. tarika came to him ,and laid beside him , she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest wrapping her one hand around him .

Tarika kissed on his neck – "thak gye na? bahot kam tha kya aaj ? "

Abhijeet's hand went on her back and started caressing her . "hmmm"

She remained silent and let herself feel his touch .

Abhijeet – "Tarika ? "

Tarika – "hmm"

Abhijeet – "muze tumse kuch kahna hei."

She realized his hands stopped roaming her body .

Abhijeet – "muze kuch confess krna hei "... the first sentence echoed in her ears ..." mei Aaj Divya ke ghar gya tha .. or ... or ..maine jan buzkr kuch nhi kiya , please .muze galat mat samazna" ... his words stuck in his mouth , he felt his throat dried .

Tarika separated herself from him .. she sat back on the bed and unknowingly , moved bit away from him , her mind was alerting her something .. her eyes were widened with a unknown scare .. no .. this wont happen.! .he wont do this to me !.. .her heart tried to interfere .

Tarika – "k.. kya hua Abhijeet ? .please , bolo , kya kiya tumne ? ..muze darr lg rha hei .. please . bolo" ...her raising fear peeped through her words ..

Abhijeet didn't have courage to meet with fierce in her eyes – "muzse ek bhool ho gyi , Tarika ".

Tarika suddenly came closer him and cupped his face ,.. she kept on asking him crazily – "kya? ..kya hua wahan ? Ann...bolo , kya kiya tumne? "

Abhijeet was still searching for proper words – "m..m.. mei .. aor .. .Divya ..we both ... pta nhi , kese hua ? ... par we both got carried away in emotions ."

"woh ? .. use apne pati ki yad aa rhi thi or woh rone lagi ... mei uske pass jakar use samzane ki koshish kr rha hta ... fir.. samaz hi nahi aaya or... Achanak .. ekdmse woh muzse lipatkr rone lagi ...meri ankho ke samne ekdm andhera sa cha gya tha ... aor jb muze hosh aaya , mei .".. ( he tightly closed his eyes ) ... "uske bed me ... "

" muzse galti ho yi , Tarika! please , forgive me ."..he gripped her hand in both of his hands .. "mene janbuzkr kuch nhi kiya .. it happened accidently "... his words were abruptly piercing her heart , she remained rooted at the place, .like a statue ,

"Abhijeet !.".. he felt a jolt when her raised hand moved .

It took some time for him to recover from that shock.. Sensing his cheek burning ... his hand touched his red cheek and he looked at her in unbelief. ,she too was starring her own still raised hand with red widened eyes .. hot tears were running from her eyes constantly.

And suddenly , she glared him . sparks of grudges were emitting off her red , moist eyes .

" **Tarika? ... ruko ..** please .".. he dragged himself behind her , who ran out side the room .

...

 **Flash back ends ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

In present ...

The darkness surrounded the environment .

Tarika was standing in window ..she looked over her shoulder , Raju was sleeping peacefully snuggling a teddy .

Tarika pov – "Meri zindagi ka sabse khoobsurat din tha woh! .MAA banne ke ehsas ki khushi ! . tumhare ate hi tumse apni khushi bantna chahti thi mei ! ..or tumne kya kiya? ... meri khushi ko apne pairo tale rond kr chale gye ,.. bhool ? huh !"

She brushed her flowing tears off .

"Abhijeet ? "... her eyes again brimmed up .

...

...

...

And now , the next evening ,

"Mom ! ... yeh envelop bahar door pr tha "... when Tarika opened the door , Raju quickly forwarded it to her and ran inside . Tarika looked at him and then at the envelop in her hand.

It was a simple white envelop with only two words written on it, ... _**" ONE MONTH "**_ ... sender's name was missing. But the neat lettering ? ... her heart knew ,who he must be?

With the trembling hands and throbbing heart , She opened it , and found two sheets attached with each other were neatly folded . his work is always very clean and neat! ... unwillingly she admires .

Her vision ran over that well recognized handwriting , and her eyes widened as she proceed reading ,...

 _ **" TARIKA ! ... my Darling! ... Tum mere pass wapas aao isliye Mene har mumkin koshish ki , par afsos! ... tum nhi mani .**_

 _ **Aaj bhi wohi zid ! .. wohi tewar! ... Aor wohi Masoomiyat ! ...**_

 _ **par tum yeh kese bhool gyi ki Agar tum nhi bdli ho toh mei bhi kese badal sakta hun ? ...**_

 _ **thik hei , tum apni man mrji krlo ... par mei bhi har nhi man sakta .**_

 _ **Mere pass wapas ane ke liye Tumhare pass EK MONTH hei ...**_

 _ **EK MONTH ? ...**_

 _ **jo sochna hei ...**_

 _ **jitna sochna hei ...**_

 _ **soch lo ! ...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Aor agar iss EK MONTH me TUM hara jawab han me nhi aya toh ?" ...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

A long space was left empty _ **.**_

The page ended ... she flipped to the next page .

 _ **...**_

" _ **TOH ? ... month pura hone ke bad dusre hi din ? ... ***********************_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sirf aor sirf TUMHARA hi" ...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

She frustratingly rushed her vision till the lower end of the page . but alas! It was stainless. Again unintentionally her gaze crept up . that only line was festering her .

"Huh! ... Tum muze ek month ka time de rhe ho? ".. her irritation blurted out with many mixed emotions .

...

"Par Agar mei nhi mani toh , Woh esa kya krne wala hei?" ... she again read the same line ...

" _**TOH ? ... month pura hone ke bad dusre hi din ? " ...**_ unknowingly few lines knitted on her forehead ... "dusre hi din kya ?"

Her legs took her to the balcony , few meters away , that closed door of bungalow remained mocking at her .

 **ONE MONTH ? ... par uske bad ?** ... those two words kept on nibbling her mind .

...

* * *

Oops! Chap . ends.

Hope U all liked it.

Friends , very few chaps r left of this fic.

Thnx for ur lovely reviews . I m always waiting for them.

Don't forget to review for this chap. Tooo.

Hasta LA Vista.

Its Me MEGHANA.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! ... it's your new chap. Enjoy .

read A/N at the end .

* * *

 **ooo ... Chap. 11 ... ooO**

Sir ! ... he took his eyes off the case documents and glanced the intruder .

Abhijeet welcomed her - "Shreya ! please come in."

Shreya came and sat on the chair offered by him - "sir !,"

Abhijeet had his gaze rushed out side , at a particular desk , his fingers were fiddling with pen in his hand .

SHreya – "kya soch rhe hei sir?"

Abhijeet – "kuch nhi . tumhe kya lgta hei ?"

Shreya - "one month bahot hei sach dhund nikalne ke liye . aap chinta mat kijiye."

Abhijeet - "iss bar kuch galat nhi hona chahiye , warna mei meri Tarika ko humesha ke liye kho dunga ."... fear of loosing her was clearly peeping in his eyes .

Shreya flashed a assured smiled - "kuch nhi hoga sir . Apka TArika ke liye pyar use jarur apke pass wapas le aayega ."

Abhijeet forced a weak smile – "hmm ," ( after composing him self ) ... 'bahot mushkil se yeh address mil paya hei . I am not sure , address sahi hei ya galat !" . and he forwarded a paper to her .

Shreya accepted it – "jo bhi ho sir , kahi se toh shuruwat krni padegi na . hum time gawa hnhi sakte , right?" ... and she read it .

Shreya got up from her place – "thik hei sir , mei nikalti hun . hope 2 din bad apko achhi khabar suna saku?"

ABhijeet – "Shreya! ... Sorry , mein tumhe yeh kam krne ko bol rha hun . par jese tumhe bataya tha , agar koi ladki yeh kregi toh kisiko shak nhi hoga . Aor muze tumse jyada bharosa kisi pr bhi nhi ".

Shreya looked at his for moment – "thank you sir . Tarika ki khushi wapis lane ke liye mein sab krne ko ready hun ."

Abhijeet – "thanks to you ."

Shreya – "bye , sir ."

Abhijeet – "yah bye , and all the best ."

...

...

...

Another day ,

In the Bank,

"Madam! "... she heard someone calling her .

Tarika needed some important documents , but couldn't get any details them from any of her collogues so finally , she was now in the store room and was busy searching them on shelves . she just had finished her search at one of the shelves and turned towards other . and heard like someone is calling her .

Tarika came out a bit away from the passage in between two shelves ..." kon? "

"Ji .. mein!" .. reply came .

Till now she was in the centre of the room ... "arey Suraj! ... tum ? .".. she didn't hide surprise in her voice .

Suraj came inside the store room – "yes madam ! .. mein."

Tarika got back to her work with the clear question – "kuch kam tha?"

Suraj – "Shrivastava mam ! ... kya aap?".. and he startled .

Tarika removed one file – "han bolo , suraj ."

Suraj – "mam , kya aap aaj sham ko mere ghar aayegi? Please ."

Tarika was about leave the room – "tumhare ghar? ... kiyun ? .. ."

Suraj replied hesitantly – "meri choti behan ki shadi fix ho gyi hei ".

Tarika –" arey wah! .. congrats!."

Suraj smiled widely – "thank you mam . aaj uski engagement hei , kuch khas nhi , bas chotasa function hei . mein soch rha tha agar aap aayegi toh use aor maa ko bahot khushi hogi ."

Tarika looked at him confused .

Suraj quickly clarified – "woh manti hei ki Aap hi ki wajhse mein sudhar gya hun" ... and he gazed down in embarrassment .

A smile lit up Tarika's lips remembering that specific incident .

Tarika – "Suraj ! khushi ka mouka hei . par meine ajkl kisi function me jana chod diya hei , sorry ."

Suraj stepped ahead – "mam please! ... chotasa hi function hei . aor sab ghar ke hi gine chune log hoge . toh ap bhi comfortable rehegi ."

Tarika - "Suraj par... "

Suraj - "please mam , aap chahe toh unn donose milkar jaldi wapas chale jaiye . maa ko achha lgega ."

Tarika couldn't deny now – "ok suraj , ...mein Shreya se bat krti hun ."

Suraj interfered immediately – "par Shreya mam toh kisi kam ki wajha se 2 din ki chutti pr gyi hein na ? "

Tarika too remembered – "arey han ...Achha thik hei . mein akele aungi ok . par mein jyada der rukungi nhi , thik hei ."

Suraj smiled ear to ear - "yeah ... sure . kam ho jane ke bad apko koi nhi rokega . chahe toh .. mein khud apko chod aaunga .".. his tone was meaningful.

Tarika – "Kam? "

Suraj - "matlab engagement function ."

Tarika moved towards the door – "Oh! ... no .. no . its ok .Mein khud chali jaungi ."

Suraj – "thank you mam . sham ko thik 7 baje . yad rakhiyega ."

Tarika nodded with smile and moved out ... Suraj was still starring her , the sweet smile on his face slowly changed in to cunning one .

Suraj rubbed his right hand on his chest - "Ab toh bas sham ka Intezar rehega "...

"Han aor hume humari party ka" ... hearing the familiar sound he checked his left side . his buddies were standing with the same grin .

Suraj – "aor muze mere shart ke 5 h jar rupiyonka ."... and he laughed aloud .the hi- five was shared with the evil thoughts .

"Bhai , Hum toh aaj ki sham ka nazara dekhne ke liye betab ho rhe hei"... one more dirty comment passed and all giggled .

"Chalo ... chalo ... kam kro" ... Suraj said and all dispersed .

...

...

Same day , in other city .

Shreya was in the auto , starring the chit in her hand ,

...

" _Nhi , aap jinhe dhund rhi hei who toh ab yaha nhi rehte" ... the reply came when she enquired about that specific person ._

" _Oh! ... kya aap kuch jante hei ki inka naya pata kya hei?" ...shreya had a very little hopes alive in her eyes ._

" _Address toh nhi maloom ... yaha se jane ke bad suna hei woh kisi firm ke malik ki PA ka kam kr rhi thi" ... the person stretched his memories ._

" _Yah , ok . kya aap muze uss firm ka address de sakte hei" .. shreya asked ._

" _Ann , address toh nhi hei , par unhone phone number choda tha , agar kabhi jarurat pde toh unhe call krne ko kaha tha ..agar aap chahe toh lijiye" ... the person removed the phone number from his mobile 's list ._

" _Ji jarur !" ... shreya took the number and thanked him ._

...

Now in the auto she was thinking about the person to whom she was going to meet .

...

...

...

But the main shock was waiting for her , as soon as she reached the place and asked for the person , she came to know that the person is no longer any employee of the company but is now the wife of the owner .

...

She was now sitting opposite to her . A beautiful lady in her early thirties , very well maintained personality, with quite egoistic approach .

Shreya - "Mrs. Bajaj ! ... humare LIFE LINE NGO ne Mumbai me kafi kam kiya hei ."

Lady while reading the prospectus handed over by shreya – "hmm..."

Shreya – "aor mam , hume pata chala hei ki apki iss city me social work ke field me Aapka nam sabse upar hei ."..

The smile widened on lady's face .

Shryea - "mam , humari apse request hei , agar aap humare welfare programe ko attend krke humari ladies ko address kengi toh it will be really a honor for us ."

Lady – "oh ! , that's so sweet of you ... kab hei apka program ?"

Shreya – "ji , fifteenth of this month ."

Lady - "ok I will come ."

Shreya - "thank you , thank you very much madam . mei aapko program ke sare details jaldi hi mail kr dungi ."

Lady smiled and nodded .

Shryea while getting up – "bye ."

...

...

Evening ,

The auto stopped in front of a society and Tarika descended down . after paying the auto person , she headed towards the gate , after searching for some time now ,she was standing before a small iron gate of a house .

"Address sahi hei na ?" ... she rechecked the address given by Suraj .

She was in dilemma as there was no light or any type of decoration etc. out side the house .

Tarika – " function hei toh ghar ke bahar lighting bhi nhi hei ? .. aor kuch awaz bhi nhi a rhi hei "...looking at the closed door she was thinking ..." aisa lag hi nhi rha ki iss ghar me koi function hie? .. .khair , ab aa hi gyi hun toh andar jakr dekh hi leti hun ."

And she moved towards the door .

After ringing the bell , She was waiting for the door to get opened , and it opened .

Suraj smiled - "madam ! aap aa gyi ? .. please come in."

Tarika asked while entering inside – "Suraj ! tumhare ghar me function hei , esa lg hi nhi rha ... na lighting .. na logonki ronak ... na sangeet ... kiyun?"

Suraj replied while locking door behind him and stood resting his back to it – "Mam! .. function bahot chotasa hei ghar ke hi 10-12 log hei is liye apko esa lg rha hei.. aayiye na.".. and he guided her to the seating area .

Then he went to fetch some water for her .

Suraj – "mam ,pani !'

Tarika took the glass – ' thank you ."

For more some time she remained sitting there but didn't felt any movement inside the home . while suraj too was standing carefree beside the couch . finally she asked .

Tarika - "tumhari maa aor behan kahi dikhayi nhi de rhi ?"

Suraj kept hands on he arm of couch and leaned down – " maa toh gaon me hei aor behan ? ... meri koi behan nhi hei ."

Tarika shocked – "what? .. yh kya behuda mazak hei Suraj?" ...

Suraj grinned – "aha! Mazak nhi.. hakikat hei ."

Sensing his intention , Tarika suddenly got from the couch and tried to move towards the door , but suraj swiftly came in her way blocking it by spreading both his hands .

Tarika stepped back – "Suraj yeh sab kya hei? .. fir muze yaha kiyun bulaya?"

Suraj stepped closer – "abhi tak nhi samzi ? ... Tarikaji!.. aap bdi bholi ho.'

Tarika – "Suraj ! Mere pass ane ki himmat mt kro ... pachtaoge ."

Suraj immediately raised his both hands and stepped back , giving a scared look – "oh ! Tumhari iss dhamki se mei dar gya . "

And he went back – "lo! MeI piche hat gya ."

Keeping an eye on his each movement , Tarika came and tried to pull the knob of the door but it didn't open . she looked at him annoyingly who was chuckling .

Suraj – "Tarika mam , door is locked . ab jab tk , mei nhi chahunga yeh nhi khulega ."

Suraj messed up his hair and stared unbuttoning his shirt .

Tarika gripped her purse to her chest - "yeh kya kr rhe ho?... tum akhir kya chahte ho? Mere sath "...

Suraj removed his shirt completely and threw it on he couch , his hand came down on his pants , – "Arey , nhi ... nhi ... mei esa wesa kuch nhi krunga . in fact , jo krna , who toh tumne khud hi kr diya hei ."... he removed his belt and unbutton the pant too.

Tarika was completely annoyed – " Matlab kya hei tumhara? "

Suraj – "tum yaha mere ghar me khud aa gyi aor yeh sabne dekh liya ."

Tarika shoot a glance at him .

Suraj - "ok , sab batata hun "... (and he narrated her the whole story behind this drama )..." daro mat , mei tumhe hat bhi nhi lgaunga .bas tumhe sirf adha ghanta yaha rehna padega , uske bad aramse chali jana . bahar mere dost khade hei unhone tumhe ate hue dekha hei . ab jate hue bhi dekh lenge .fir meri iss halat ko dekh kr woh apne ap andaza laga lenge ki yaha kya hua hei? Socho ! muze kitna maza aayega unhe sab batate hue ?"

Tarika – "Shut up suraj! .. kitni Gandi soch hei tumhari? ... par yad rkhna , kuch nhi kr sakoge tum ."

Suraj came and sat on the arm of the couch – "aor muze kuch krna bhi nhi hei . humare bich kuch nhi hua yeh sirf hum dono jante hei .. mei aor tum .. par bahr ke log toh yehi sochenge na ki .". (and he winked) ... "akhir ek akeli aurat , ek akele rehnewale mard ke ghar rat ke andhere me ati hei aor adha ghanta gujarkr chali jati hei .fir mard iss trha .. log shak toh krenge na?"

Tarika realized his plan of humiliating her – "kiyun kr rhe ho esa?"

Suraj – "simple ! ... Badla lene ke liye ...tumhare thappad ka jawab jo dena tha . aaj mene bhi tumhare muh pr woh thappad mara hei ki jiski gunj kisisko sunai nhi degi par effects tumhe jarur dikhai denge ."

Tarika – " sabko sach pta hei ki tumhari behan ki engagement hei aaj .. tumne muze yaha usi ke liye bulaya tha."

Suraj showed a surprised face – "haww ! .. kitna jhoot bologi Tarika ? .. sab jante hei ki mei yaha akela rehta hun aor meri koi bhi behan nhi hei , kya aaj din bhar , kisine tumse iss function ka jikr kiya ? .. nha na? ... kiyun ki yeh invitation sirf aap ke liye tha TArikaji ! ".. then he opened the curtain of window slightly , and looked out side . his friends were hiding behind one car , one of them waved him , suraj smiled and closed the curtain .

Suraj – "kal jb tum bank me jaogi toh mere inn doston ki badoulat sab ki nazre tum pr hi hogi . kitna bhi chikh chikh kr sachhayi batene ki koshish krogi , fir bhi koi vishwas nhi krega , sab yehi sochenge ki tumhara mere sath koi chakkar ... you know ! " ... and he purposely left the sentence incomplete .

Tarika had tears in her eyes , Shreya alerted her before but she ignored . she knew that now her regrets not maters . she was trapped .

...

Suraj silently walked to the door and unlocked it . he moved one side and looked at her . Tarika wiped her eyes and dragged her feet out side . while walking on the pavement , she realized he was still standing in the door , starring her constantly .

suddenly , she heard some voices going to him .

"Kya bat hei Suraj! ... tum toh bde hi chupe rustam nikle ! ... sidha isi ko pata liya .. man gye bhai ! "...

she wished , she could have been deaf , instead of listening those vulgar comments . her tears didn't stop and her feet took rapid steps to go away .

...

...

She returned back in her society , she was completely shattered ,

while walking on the pathway towards her building , her gaze fell on the door of his bungalow , door was closed and there written _**"26 DAYS LEFT "**_ on the door with a white chalk . she remembered , since that day , when she received that envelop , the door was decorated with this sentence , only numbers were decreasing day by day . she sighed and moved in side .

...

...

* * *

END OF THE CHAP.

...

Hope apko chap pasand aya hoga .

Thanks for your lovely reviews .

Keep loving me like this in future too.

...

(A/N - I am really very happy that you all are liking this fic . and along with that raising doubts related to this fic . so I am here to clear them up .

Sabse phli bat ,this fic is about ordinary middle class couple, and to give them familiar faces ,I chosen Abhirika , the most famous and lovable pair of ff. toh unhe wesehi dekhiye jese fic me dikhaya gya hei , na ki as Cid ke rough n tough officers .

Then second , why Abhijeet is not taking any stand against the tag calling him as a cheater ? .. coz, he feels guilty that under the influence of drugs .. ( actually use abhi tk yeh bhi pta nhi hei ki use drug or esa kuch diya hei ) ... something wrong had been done by him , thanks to Divya , for this of his misunderstanding . ( next chap me aap Abhijeet ka ek dashing , expected look dekhne wale hei , jis'se apki sari shikayate dur ho jayegi)

...

Yes ,its true that Abhirika still loves each other very much like before . but Tarika still wesehi ziddi hei jese phle thi , toh woh uski bat sun'ne ko ready nhi and Abhijeet wants to forget every thing and start a new life with her . )

Enamored Lioness, n all my lovely friends , aap sabhi ki hr ek review mere liyr special hei , hope apke doubts Clear ho gybye honge ...

Don't worry , Abhirika ke bich jaldi hi sab kuch thik ho jayega .

...

Stay tune .

And please review for this chap. Too.

...

Hasta la Vista .

It's me MEGHANA .


	12. Chapter 12

Hii, see I am early .

Enjoy ur chap.

* * *

 **chap.** 12

Next day in bank ,

Her vision was fixed on the screen of PC before her ,.. at least she was trying to concentrate on it . but those penetrating gazes , those frequent , quite loud whispers ? piercing her soul . and her again and again brimming eyes were indicating her restlessness.

...

Kitna akdti thi ... nikli na bakiyon jesi hi ...

...

Muze toh badi bholi lgti thi pr yeh toh .. huh .. log jese dikhte hei wese hote nhi ...

...

Yarr , suraj se toh mein jyada behtar hun , fir toh mei bhi try kr sakta tha ...

...

The comments became more and more worst and the dirty brains were ready to cross their limits ...

...

Her heart was crying but lips were sealed ... my only mistake ! .. mene uspr bharosa kiya ... meri hi bhool hei ... she was blaming herself for last night. Couldn't lift her neck to face anyone .

She felt LONELY . no one was there to believe her ... and she needed mere one word of support ... **muze tumpr bharosa hei** .. she wanted to hear only these words , but ... and unintentionally her vision turned to the cabin .

...

...

Abhijeet had almost done with one file , but his attention was again and again directed out side , some thing was going on ? .. but what? . he finally decided to look into the matter .

"Ramu ! .. bahar subhase kya khusoor fusoor chal rhi hei ?" he asked ...

Ramu was bit hesitant – "sahab ! . woh madam hei na "... and ringing sound of his phone distracted his attention .

" Ramu , ek minute" ... he attended the call ..

" Yes ...

Ok ,sir ..

Ji mein immediately nikal rha hun "... and he hung up .. ."Ramu , Sahay ji ko bula do" .. he ordered while picking up hid stuffs.

He was at the door when Sahay entered ... "Sahayji , mein treasury ja rha hun , loutne me sham ho jayegi" .. he informed him and quickly got out ...

On his way back to the main gate , he missed to notice her swollen eyes ... her hopeful eyes with dried tears .

When he was vanished out of her sight , she again lowered her wet face ...

...

...

It took whole day for him to wind up his work and he returned back in the bank when all the employees were done with their daily work ... most of them were already left .

Abhijeet entered in side the cabin and rested his head back to the chair .. his hand rested on the table before him ...

"Yeh kya hei ?" .. he sat straight while taking that paper in his hand .

The well known hand writing increased his curiosity... it was application for half day leave ...

"Tarika ka application ? "...he read the reason of leave ... health issue ? ..

"Tarika aaj half day lekar chali gyi ? .. pta nhi kya hua ? ... uski tabiyat toh thik hogi na?" .. the questions in caring husband's mind were not ready to stop .

...

...

"Ramu , Shrivastava madam KAb gyi ? ".. he asked confirming the casual tone in his voice to the office boy .

Ramu – "woh toh dopharko hi chali gyi sahib .. .apko message dene ko bola tha ki unki tabiyat thik nhi hei "... and he paused fidgeting with the tray in his hands .

Abhijeet noticed his restlessness –" bolo Ramu , kya bolna hei ?"

"Sahaib ! .. aaj sab log bat kar rhe the ki Suraj sahib aur Shrivastava madam" ... and Ramu went on narrating the whole scene to him ...

...

...

He stopped to breath and looked up at him ... his changed expressions? .. red eyes ?.. Ramu startled looking at him .

Abhijeet inhaled a deep sigh ... and forced a smile ... " jawo , Suraj sahib ko bula do "... he ordered .

...

...

"Manager sahib apko bula rhe hei" ... suraj was collecting his stuff when heard , he looked at him confused ,

Ramu repeated ... "Suraj Sahib ? ... manager sahib apko bula rhe hei ..".

...

...

Suraj entered in side the cabin and the door closed behind him ... Ramu settled himself on the stool adjacent to the door . he increased the sound of the music he was listening to ignore the sounds coming from the cabin ,

The manager became more and more humble while dealing with the innocence of the employee ...

As per his raising humbleness , Suraj's face got more colors .

...

...

After half an hour ,

"Ramu ! "... the call heard .

" Aya sahib ."...

He entered and found the cabin not less than any battle field ... "cabin se sara kachara saf kr do" ... Abhijeet turned off the video mode of the mobile before surrendering himself in the chair .

...

...

The same night ,

" Tarika ! ab rona bas kro ... please" ... shreya after returning back from her leave went to meet her friend and came to know about the evil prank played by Suraj . Tarika burst out in cry when got her friendly support on her shoulder .

shreya realized , she failed to console her best friend 's sorrow .

"Dekho sab thik ho jayega .. don't worry" ... she again made try.

"kya thik hoga shreya? tum bhi toh nhi thi na waha?..

unn sabki woh nazre?... woh comments? ... muze khud ko bhi yehi lgne lga ki jese sari galti meri hi thi .".. tarika shivered on that thought .

"janti ho shreya, meri hi bhool thi , Jo mene tumhari bat nhi Mani aur uss ghatiya insan pr bharosa kiya "... her regrets were endless.

shreya pressed her hand softly ...

"Tarika ! kya sir ne kuch nhi kaha?.. mera matlab hei ki unki kya reaction thi ?. "..

"Abhijeet ? "... that suppressed pain in her eyes arose again ..". nhi ... uske pass mere liye time nhi tha ".

This was quite unexpected but shreya didn't ask anything further and kept mum.

she looked at her face , thinking .

...

...

next morning ,

she was still under the burden of what she was actually not responsible for , working silently with lowered head. she noticed Abhijeet's arrival and his passing by her without paying attention at her . certainly , something broke within her .

...

...

suno ! ... suno ! ... suno !...

announcement. heard and all necks turned in order to see him. Ramu came out from the cabin with a mobile and stopped at the central desk.

he kept that mobile at the table and run his attention to all who were curiously looking at him .

"sare sahib log aur madam log ! .. kal apne ek tamashe ka agaz dekha" ... he bit his tongue a little... "dekha nhi , sirf suna aur sabhine kano suni bat pr vishwas bhi kr liya .

Toh aayiye , aaj usi tamashe ka apni aankhose ANJAM bhi dekhiye ."

when all gathered around him , he hit the play button of the clip... away from the crowd , Tarika stayed rooted at her place with wide eyes , as the scene proceed further .

...

 _"May I come in sir ! .".. suraj asked for permission ._

 _"arey Suraj ! aao "... it was Abhijeet ._

 _"baitho na .".. his voice was sweeter than it never was ._

 _as soon as Suraj rested his back at the backrest of the chair , Abhijeet came out from his chair and moved near him who started feeling quite nervous .Abhijeet came and sat on the table opposite to him. His one foot touching the ground and other hanging before . They were sitting face to face ,_

 _"suraj ! ..".he called by him name ._

 _"ji ... ji sir .".. his stammering reply._

 _"Jo mei sun rha hun kya woh sach hei ?."._

 _"k..k..kya sir ?.".. he acted innocent._

 _"Hey Yarr, ab itna bhi mat bno ! .._

 _hum bhi issi khel ke purane khiladi hei ",.. ( he winked ) ... "tumhe toh pehli hi nazar me phchan liya tha."..his sweet praising words started showing the expected results ..._

 _"pr man'na padega tumhe, kafi bda hath Mara ... hmmm... jiski taraf dekhne ki koi himmat nhi karega usi ko fasa liya ?"... his hand pressed his shoulder._

 _"kya sir aap bhi ? ... esa kuch nhi hei"...suraj was still not believing that his senior too comes in the same category of his ._

 _Abhijeet grinned and removed his hand - "nhi hei ?...( sudden expressions of surprise flashed over his face ) ... han han mei samaz gya ... wese bhi thik hi hei ... andhere me ki janewale batoka jikr ujale me kiyun krna ?.."..his voice downed ._

 _..._

 _now in present ._

Checking out her reactions from his cabin ,,Abhijeet bit his tongue , he knew that she was frowned on such of his senseless statements )

...

...video clip continued ..

 _suraj weakly smiled... Abhijeet was observing him shuffling in the chair ._

 _He leaned ahead and peeped in his eyes meaningfully - "chalo sidhe mudde pr ate hei ... arey bhai Hume bhi thode tips do ! .. iss shahar me naya hun ... thodasa pleasure Hume bhi chahiye ... samaz rhe ho na meri bat ko?" ..._

 _"par sir ,( suraj tried to got up from chair ) mei is sabme kya kr sakta hun ?"_

 _Abhijeet pocked him again back in chair - "sidhi si gal hei ... humari ratonko rangeen banane ka intezam kr do .".. Suraj 's jaw was about to hit the ground on his open demand ._

 _"MATLAB sir ?"... he turned his neck to Abhijeet who ruffled his hair ._

 _"humari mulkat bhi kisi kudise kra do" ... he clarified his shameless demand much openly and went towards his chair behind the table._

 _Suraj realized , his prank backfiring on him ..." mei kisiko nhi janta sir .."._

 _" nhi jante ?... abhi kachhe ho? ... thik hei tumhari yeh shrivastava bhi chalegi ... bol do use mere pass bhi ati jaye" ... he looked over his shoulder at suraj.._

 _..._

 _..._

All were engrossed in watching the video but Tarika got annoyed , How he dared to talk about her like this? ... she gazed at cabin but he was missing ,and suddenly she realized his presence behind her . As soon as she rolled her eys , he gave her innocent puppy eyes look .

...

...

Video clip ...

 _Suraj quickly got up from his chair and rushed behind ABhijeet - "sir ... esa kuch nhi hei jesa aap soch rhe ho ... mera shrivastava mam ke sath koi relation nhi .'_

 _Abhijet questioned - "kya bat krte ho Yarr ? ... mene toh suna hei ki woh tumhare pass kafi ati jati hei ... magar tumhari daring ki dad deni padegi , jisse thappad khaya usiko fas liya ...( making same aggressive expression ) ... lekin woh abhi bhi bahot hot hei Yarr ...ssss ... Teri choice number one hei."_

 _Suraj came near him - "sir please , yeh Sab jhoot hei ... meri spread ki hui afwah ( rumors) hei"..._

 _Abhijeet was more suspicious - "sab bol rhe hei ... jhoot kese hoga Yarr? .. chupa rhe ho na ?"_

 _Suraj folded both of his hands before him - "nhi sir sach bta rha hun ...unse thappad khaya tha bas yehi sach hei pr baki bate nhi."_

 _Abhijeet was still trying to understand - " pr woh tumhare ghar ati hei na? ..."_

 _Suraj was now irritated of this of his seniors pressurization - " nhi sir sirf ek bar hi ayi hei , parso ratko ... woh bhi mene unse jhoot bola tha ki meri Behan ki engagement hei..." finally he blurted out ._

 _But Abhijeet was not ready to miss the chance - "use jhoot bola tha yah abhi bol the ho ?.".. ( suddenly , his voice turned crafty ) ... "suraj ek bat kan khol kr sun lo , mei yaha ka manager hun aur tum ek junior employee Jo abhi permanent tk nhi hua hei .".._

 _( he settled himself on his chair ) .. "muze na sun'ne ki adat nhi hei ... anjam bahot bura ho sakta hei ... apni noukari se hath dhone pad sakte hei ... aur na jane kya kya ? .. . samaz rhe ho na?"_

 _Suraj was now completely scared regarding his job ._

 _Suraj pov – "kaha fas gya yar ? ... yeh banda toh noukari aur reputation ki dhajjiyan udane pr tula hei .better hoga ise sab sach bta kr mafi mang lun . kams kam job bach jayegi. "._

 _Suraj brought tears in his eyes - "sir please , mera viswas kijiye . mei sach bol rha hun . muze uss bad dimag aurat se badla Lena tha toh yeh Sab kiya tha par muze kaha pta tha ki bad me yun lene ke dene pad jayenge" ... and he shed two drops_

 _Abhijeet nodded and uttered - "bad dimag ! "..._

 _and the next thing happened was suraj never dreamt of. a tight slap kissed his left cheek leaving red marks of all five fingers , his body tossed in air and landed on the ground along with the chair he was sitting on . he kept on starring the person before him who was still stable on the table with same smile ._

 _..._

 _in present,_

Realizing his intention behind all this drama , Tarika's eyes moistened .

...

 _"sir ? .. apne muze Mara kiyun ? .".. he yelled and he realized his collar is gripped and he pulled on his feet while stumbling ._

 _This time response came as a punch on his face , he heard broken sound of bone , and next moment blood started dripping down from his nose ._

 _"Aah ! ... meri nak tod di ?..". he didn't get chance to think about the things happening with him ._

 _for next few minutes, Abhijeet didn't utter a single word instead his hands and legs spoke in the language of hard punches and kicks._

 _suraj was completely broken and started crying loudly for help . finally Abhijeet was done with his relaxing the muscles session ._

 _"utho ! .".. the roar heard and suraj really tried hard to get up but stumbled and gave a poor look to Abhijeet ._

 _Abhijeet grasped his shirt at shoulder and pulled him up ,and then he was pushed hardly in his chair ._

 _Abhijeet settled his hair and then moped his dress well - "hope ab tum samaz gye hoge ki mene tumhari khatirdari kis liye ki ?... hmm".. he narrowed his eyes ._

 _suraj immediately gave a fast nod to his neck as till now realized there is no any part left unscathed of his body by this innocent looking but cruel minded manager and all his bones started speaking ._

 _Abhijeet pointed to the mobile kept at a distance focused on them - " toh ab achhe bachhe ki trha udhar dekho aur shuru se sab sach batao , ki tumne yeh Sab kiyun kiya ? Mrs. Shrivastava ne tumhara kya bigada tha? ".. .Abhijeet advised him ,while patting his cheeks ._

 _..._

 _suraj had no choice left than to confess his deed._

 _..._

 _He started gathering words - " ek saal phle shrivastava madam ne muze thappad Mara tha "..._

 _Abhijjet interrupted - "kiyun Mara tha ?"..._

 _"Wo ... wo .. .mene aur mere dostone unse chedkhani ki thi ... tabhi se mei badla leneka mouka dhund rha tha ... fir muze is bank me noukri mil gyi aur usi din madam bhi samne aa gyi .".._

 _Abhijeet - " oh ! fir toh unhone sabko btaya hoga na ki tumne kya kiya tha?"_

 _Suraj was ashamed and lowered his head -" nhi , ... woh bahot achhi hei aur sath me bholi bhi , mei unke samne gidgidaya aur unhone muze maf kr diya ."..._

 _..._

The whole scene started unclosing and she was unable to stop her tears , a hand came forwarding a handkerchief , she glared him and accepted it . "sorry ,".. he mouthed lightly .

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _the confession went on this way ._

 _suraj opened all his cards till the date. no sooner did he finished speaking , the last punch knocked him out ._

 _..._

 _"Ramu! .".. abhijeet took the mobile and stopped the video recording ._

 _"Aaya sahib ! "... Ramu came ..._

 _"Cabin se Sara kachara saf kr do ..."_

 _And he surrendered back in his chair cozily ._

 _..._

All the ashamed faces were standing with down head . some of them gathered courage and asked for forgiveness sfrom her . while rest tried to escape .

"rukiye sab log "... quietly he came in the centre .

"kis mitti ke bne hei aap log ? ... kal jb suraj ne kahani sunai toh inn pr kichad uchne pr utar aye the aur aaj jb mene asliyat dikhayi tho sorry bolker chal diye ? ."..

"yeh bhi nhi socha ki is aurat pr kya gujar rhi hogi ? "..

" jinke bareme apne itni gandi bate kahi unke dil pr kya biti hogi ? ."

he came to Tarika , .. "Mrs. Shrivastava ! .. mein khud apse mafi mangta hun , kiyun ki yeh sach dhund nikalne ke liye mene joh rasta apnaya who bhi galat tha .".. she slightly nodded in no ... but he continued ..." ksi ko bhi hak nhi hei ki kisi aurat ke bare me galat lafj nikale .. uski badnami ho ese bate uske bare me bole . mazak me bhi nhi ... aur mene suraj ke sath bat krte hue wohi kiya ... apni had par kr di .. I am sorry for that" .

then he turned to all .

"mei ap logose puchta hun ki kya ek aurat agar apne dam pr akele rehti hei toh woh galat hei?"

"Kya pati ke bina uski khudki kuch bhi identity nhi hei ? "

"Agar uske sath uska pati hei toh who ideal , adarsh hei aur agar nhi hei toh badchalan ? ."..

"Kiyun humara samaz aurato ko hi ese labels lagata hei ? "

"Aurat ki galti ho toh samaz ki nazro me wo gunahgar hoti hei par agar mard ki galti ho toh bhi gunahgar wohi aurat hoti hei ... kiyun? .. simple ! ... kiyun ki woh aurat hei ."

"Please , badliye khud ko ! ... humne jane anjane me ki hui galti ka natiza bhi inhi ko bhugtna padta hei .." .he looked at her sadly . all the emotions were emerging in his eyes .

...

Slowly every one dispersed and he only left .

...

...

Tarika couldn't control her tears so ran towards the store room .

Reaching at one corner , She burst out . all her pain was flushing out through those hot tears .

...

Don't know , for how much time she spend time over there .

"Tarika !" .. A soft voice heard . she didn't even take the effort to look at him .

"Please ab rona band kro . tum janti ho na , tumhare yehi aasoo muze kmazor kr dete hei ... holding her shoulder , he turned her facing him .

She looked up with swollen eyes and red nose ... he chuckled .

" Hase kiyun? ".. she huffed .

" Aapki nak red ho gyi" ...

"Abhijeet !" ... she hit him lightly and hugged him , he was shocked on her sudden reaction . she was sobbing hiding her face on his chest .

His hand made their way to her back , but before they rest there , he realized something .

"Shrivastava madam , yeh aap kya kr rhi hei?" .. he tried to separate .

"Matlab? .". she asked confused .

"Aap jesi shadi shuda mahila , muz jese paraye shadi shuda mard se lipat rhi hei ? .. log dekhenge toh kya sochenge?" ... he asked starring her .

" What ? .". she growled .

Abhijeet – " Aap married hei, right ? "

She nodded .

Abhijeet – "mei bhi married hun ...( he paused for seconds ) .. aur wese dekha jaye toh apka aur mera rishta hi kya hei ? "

Tarika stammered – "wo .. wo .. tum mere" ..

Abhijeet leaned ahead emphasizing each word – "han .. mei apka ? "..

Tarika pushed him aside – "kuch nhi ... huh ".

And she walked out stamping her feet .he sighed and smile crept on his lips .

" I am sorry , Tarika ,.. I know ki tum mere siway kisi aur ki nhi ho sakti , par muze uss din ka intezar hei jb tumhe khud yeh ehsas hoga ki mei sirf tumhara hun ."

...

..

* * *

endind d chap.

Hope this chap. Was worth of reading .kuch jyada hi senti tha kya?

Thank you very much all .

Guest ,thnx dear

mira,- thns dear

sariya - thnx dear

, kavi , - thnx dear

guest1 – thnx dear

Guest abhirika – wait n watch dear

Xxx – hey ve patience dear .

Aditi n divya – u r right dear .

Guest ,- thnx dear

arooj,- thnx dear

guest ,- thnx dear

sakshi ,- thnx dear

Shubhangi's adi – aapke abhi jis story me ho waha toh sab thik hona hi hei .. .n see tarika bhi change hone lgi .

Guest – lijiye apke liye chap jaldi aa gya .

Katherine – thnx for believing in my writing.

Mistic morning – now 25 days left . ur guess s right ,stay tuned .

Km – fan – ji han situation same hei pr Abhijeet will always support his wife .

Tropicalight – how was d chap?

Mehul410 – aap apne doubts jarur puchiye . I ll surely improve my writing if any loop holes r der . n do tell me m I doing justice wid d characters of d film or not .

Kamikaze black - oh one of my fav abhirika writer . aap ki reviews mere liye oxygen ka kam krti hei .

Abhirika mylove - hey kitna hyper ho gye aap ! .. keep loving dis fic .

As anjana – aap meri fav .abhirika writers me se ek ho .. apki reviews read krke bahut achha lgta hei n yes , u r guess s right .dear

Radika – abhijeet s certainly supporting tarika . love chiz hei hi esi..tc.

Deepthi – see suraj confessed .tc.

Guddi abhirka fan – lijiye aapka updt aa gya .

Rapunzel 313 – thnx dear .do review .

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika – seeeeeeee dearaaaaa m soooooo quickkkkkk.

Please jarur bataiye ki yeh chap. Apko kesa lga ?

Friends , I m trying to complete this fic as early as possible due to my proposed busy schedule . so rushing fast .

jese hi new chap. Ready hoga , apko mil jayega .

...

Hasta La Vista .

It's me MEGHANA .


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Friends Am I in time?

hey thnk u very much for such a great response ,

 _ **Baprey ! ABHIJEET sir ki itni sari CRAZY fans !**_ muze bilkul bhi andaza nhi tha .

lets read next chap.

* * *

 _ **Chap. 13**_

...

The same night ,

She was looking at that photo , A couple snuggling each other seemed to be very happy , the man had his hand on the woman's shoulder and her hand around his waist ,she was smiling with a blush on her red cheeks.

"Mom! ... aap aur dad dono iss photo me kitne achhe lg rhe hei ." .. Raju locked his hands around Tarika's neck from behind and rubbed his cheek on her cheek ,

"Han baby, "... she replied and kept the pic aside .

'Chaliye so jayiye, .".. she removed his hands and pulled him in her lap .

"Mom! Please dad ko sorry de dijiye na , wo fir kabhi kuch nhi todenge , promise .".. he again urged looking at her .

"Raju ,So jao beta , kal apko school hei na .".. she started patting his head softly .

...

Raju slept and Tarika came in the balcony ... that bungalow too was sunk in darkness ...

Tarika – " muze esa kiyun lag rha ki mei galat kr rhi hun ... Abhijjet ne jo kiya use bhool nhi pa rhi hun pr fir Raju ka iss sabme kya kasoor hei? ... woh bol nhi pata pr use apne pita kami mehsoos ho rhi hei ... jabse Abhijeet se mila hei uske chehre pr ek alag hi rounak aa gyi hei . aur Abhijeet bhi toh uske liye tadap rha hei . hum dono ko pane ke liye woh hr mumkin koshish kr rha hei .. meri hr berookhi ko woh haskar seh rha hei . na jane kiyun esa lg rha ki mei galti kr rhi hun ?" ...

"kya muze yeh hak hei ki apne ego ke liye unn dono ki zindagi ko dukhi banau ? . kya muze bhi hath age badhana chahiye?"

And she remembered her conversation with Shreya ,

...

...

Same evening ,

"Abhi tk soch rhi ho ? itna sab ho jane ke bawjood?" ... shreya asked Tarika who was lost looking at the steam raising from the cup of tea in her hand . they were at Tarika's residence .

"kya hua Tarika?' ... her concern filled voice .

Tarika – "nhi pta. janti ho shreya kuch month pehle tk meri life me sbkuch thik tha, mei aur Raju . fir abhijeet wapas aya aur na Jane kiyun esa lgne lga ki muzse kuch chuta ja rha hei . Raju bhi use Milne badse bahot khush rhne lga .

abhijeet se alag rehne ka faisla krke kya mene galti kr di ?"

shreya – "meri samaz inn batome adhuri hei PR itna jarur kahungi , tum dono ki life me Jo hua usme sir ki galti kitni thi muze nhi maloom PR agar who sachhe dilse mafi mangkr tumhari taraf hath badha rhe hei to tum bhi ek kadam age badhkr unhe mouka dena chahiye . galti kis'se nhi hoti Tarika? .. PR hum sudhrne ka ek mouka toh dete hei na ?"

tarika was listening her silently .

averting shreya's gaze , she mumbled .- "aur agar firse wese hi ?"

Shreya came and sat beside her – "Tarika ! Abhijeet sir ko Suraj jese ghatiyan logonse compare mt kro. koi bhi bta sakta hei ki he is a gentleman ... warna tumhi bolo tumhare liye itna Sab krne ki unhe kya jarurat thi ? WO bhi baki logo jese tamashe ka maza le sakte the na?

shayad tumhe ek bat realise nhi hua hei ."

tarika – "kya?"

Shreya – "kuch sal pehle tumne sirko jis katghare me khada kiya tha , kal inn logone tumhe bhi usi katghare me khada kiya **... Bebuniyad shak** ka katghara ."

Tarika was shocked on Shreya's statement , she didn't think of this side of previous day's situation ..

shreya continued – "unhone bhi suni sunayi bat pr yakin kr liya aur tumne bhi ."...

Tarika hurriedly interrupted – "nhi , abhijeet ne khud confess kiya tha . mene kisi aurne nhi suna ."

Shreya – "han , unhone khud tumhe bataya kiyun ki unhe trust tha ki tum unse naraz ya gussa ho jaogi pr kuch samay gujar jane ke bad unhe maf kr dogi kiyun ki tum hi ho jo unhe samzogi . warna batao , kon sa husband hei jo khud apne muh se apni galti confess kre ? ... pr sir ne tumse confess kiya aur fir tumne kya kiya? "

Tarika was unable to find words – "m..m..mene..."

Shreya – "tum gusse me unhe akela chodke chali ayi."

Tarika glared her – "fir aur kya krti ?"

shreya smiled and softly pressed her hand – "apne dilse pucho , Tarika , tum kya kr sakti thi ? .. .aur tumne kya kiya? "

( her hand patted Tarika's head lightly understandingly ) ..." kal jb sabne tum pr ungliyan uthayi tb tumhare sath khada rehne wala tumhara boss nhi , tumhare husband the . unhone suni hui bat pr vishwas nhi kiya balki sirf tumhara sath diya . because he trusts you ."

Tarika closed her eyes .

...

...

Next morning ,

Shreya was waiting for Tarika who was late today , and she came .

Shreya smiled ,

Tarika – good morning ... she came and took her seat but didn't get response .

Tarika – "kya hua? ..kaha kho gyi ho? .. aur muskura kiyun rhi ho?"

Shreya chuckled and asked – "aaj toh kafi badle se andaz hei ji aapke... kya bat hei ?"

Tarika nodded while keeping her belongings aside – "aha! .. kuch bhi toh nhi ."

Shreya – "Achha ! kuch nhi ? ... fir aaj yeh red –green border wali saree."..

TArika – "mei toh humesha saree hi pehnti hun ."

Shreya replied naughtily – "han ... han .. par aaj shingar kuch rang chad kr nhi bol rha .?.".

Tarika blushed – "Shreya ... enough . "

Shreya – "dekh ,ban'ne ki koshish mt kr... and she purposely looked at her wedding chain in her neck ."

Tarika instantly realized what she meant – " yeh ... (pointing to her wedding chain )... kal cupboard saf krte hue mil gyi toh pehan li ... wese achhi hei na? "

Shreya – "han, achhi hei . aur tum pr bahut hi jyada jach rhi hei ... aur tuhare mathe ka sidoor bhi aaj pehli bar itna nikhar gya hei "... she squeeze her hand softly .

...

Tarika smiled .

...

In side the cabin ,

Tarika was standing in front of Abhijeet .

"Yeah ! this one is perfect . Mrs . Shrivastava "... he was going through the draft prepared by her . "hope SBI hume jyada lockers ki mang ki application ko manjur kr de"... he was very casual while discussing the future plans of bank .

"Aap iss draft ko abhi send kr dijiye" ... he wind up the one sided conversation . Discontented she! Turned back to leave the cabin .

Tarika was frowned – "Buddhu ! ... aj tk bina bat ke TArikaji .. tarikaji kr ke meri khushamat kr rhe the ... aur aaj jb mei chahti hun ki yeh kuch bole toh muh se ek word bhi nhi nikal rha ? meri taraf thikse dekh bhi nhi rha ? ... huh!" ...she was murmuring continuously ..." Yeah ! this one is perfect.. Mrs. Shrivastava "... she mimicked him in low tone .

Abhijeet was fascinated while watching her annoyance ...

he cleared his throat ..." ahem! ... TArikaji ! "... his soft call .. a shiver ran through her spine .

Tarika turned back with a wide smile and expectant eyes – " Yes sir" .

Abhijeet controlled himself - "kal bank ka audit hei , agar aap iss kam me help kr de toh I will be grateful ."

Tarika sighed – "ok sir . I will ."

As soon as she turned to go , a sweet smile crept on his lips admiring her .

TArika pov - "I really want to hate this man ." ... and she left .

Abhijeet – "tch ! I truly love her ... tumhe satane me achha nhi lg rha, par kya kre? "

...

...

That evening he was watching kids playing at the ground , Raju too was there .

Abhijeet – "Raju ! "

Raju paid no attention at him .

Abhijeet came near him – 'Raju ! kya hua ? "

Raju looked at him and headed towards his favorite bench .

Abhijeet was confused ,but he followed him and sat next to him – "kya aaj koi humse naraz hei?"

Raju moved away from him .

"Bat nhi krni?" ... he moved near him .

Raju crossed his hands against his chest.

"ann.. chocolate? ".. the Dad again tried .

"Ab bolo bhi.".. and he holding his shoulder turned him to face him .

Raju huffed – "Aap bahot bure ho."

Abhijeet - "kya hua woh toh bolo? "

Raju – "uss rat ko Mom kuch photos dekh rhi thi ."

Abhijeet asked – "kiski? Apne dekha ? "

Raju – "han ... woh aap the mom ke sath ."..

Abhijeet was still confused – ' isme mei kahase bura ho gya?"

RAju tried to recall – "mom nhi thi tab meine cupboard me dekha ... waha aap dono ki sath me dher sari pics hei ... unhone lal –lal saree pehni hui hei aur apne sherwani ... par ?"

Abhijeet – " sherwani me? ..han, fir toh woh humari shadi ki tasveere hogi ... par fir kya ?"

Raju finally gave a way out to his sorrow – "Dad! ... Ek bhi photo me mein nhi hun ... sirf aap dono ho ... huh "... realizing what his exact problem is? A smile spread over Abhijeet's face .

" aapne apni shadi me muze nhi lekr gye the na ? "... Raju was at the verge of cry now .

Abhijeet slapped his forehead and the next moment he burst out in laugh but receiving a innocent glare from the kid he immediately suppressed it – "sorry beta , jaldi- jaldi me aapko lekr jana bhool gye ... "

Raju – "dad !" ... and he hugged him to his neck .." aap bahot bure ho "... Abhijeet too pulled him tight to his chest while consoling his little prince .

Abhijeet – "ok , shadi me nhi ja ske pr abhi ice –cream khane ja sakte hei na? "...

Raju – "ok , lekin sirf Ice –cream nhi "...

Abhijeet – "ann ... what about a large pizza ?"

Raju – "yippee! ... Dad you are great."

Abhijeet sighed – "yeah , I know , Zid me aap bilkul apni mom pr gya ho ,"

Raju smiled sheepishly, and they went to nearby pizza corner .

Abhijeet – "mom naraz toh nhi hogi na apse? "

Raju – "no , woh janti hei mei apse milta hun ."

Abhijeet – "fir bhi kuch nhi bolti?"

Raju – "no , ulta puchti hei ki hum dono kya krte hei? .. aur kya aap unke bare me puchte hei?"

Fir mei sab bata deta hun ki aap toh bas unki hi bate krte ho ."

Abhijeet smiled shyly - "what? .. Aap sab bta dete ho?" .. ( Raju nodded ) ..." wese beta, kya apki mom ko manane ka koi asan jugad nhi?"

Raju thought for a while and nodded – "hei na, kan pakad kr sorry bol dijiye aur unh ek pappi dijiye , simpleee!" ... and he engrossed in eating .

Abhijeet moved hand in his hair with spark in eyes – "pappi ! .. not a bad idea ... filhal aapko hi deta hun ,"... and he pecked him .

...

...

Days were passing with the wings of birds ,

Now , She too was wishing ,that every thing should get sort out without resistance and her son get his share of love from his father too... but whenever she gave try for this of her thought , that name started hammering in her mind and she felt helpless .

...

...

Morning , when she left the colony , her attention grabbed by that number again ... _**17 days**_ ...

Unintentionally her heat beat increased . "why he was doing all this ? .. kya krega ek month khatm hone ke bad ? "...

...

When she came in Bank ,

she was welcomed by subdued whispering sounds and satire laughs .

"Shreya kuch hua hei kya ?" she asked .

Shreya – "han .. ek news hei" ...

Tarika – "kya news ?"

Before Shreya could reply her , she saw a figure coming towards them ,

Shreya leaned ahead and whispered – "lo news khud chalke tumhare pass aa rhi hei ".

Tarika gave a questioning look and followed her gaze to the side whee shreya was pointing .

Tarika smiled – "Arey , Sahayji ! ... good morning ."

Sahay stopped near her desk , his both hands were occupied by a big sweetmeat box , in reply he smiled widely ..." good morning mam . "

Tarika too smiled in reply – "kya bat hei ? .. Aaj aap bahot khush lg rhe hei ?"

To her surprise , Sahay literally blushed and lowered his neck .Tarika quickly gazed Shreya who was effort fully suppressing her grin.

Tarika asked surprisingly – "Sahayji?"

Sahay forwarded the box to her – "lijiye mam , mithai "

Tarika picked up one sweet and asked – "mithai kis khushime ? "

Sahay replied still blushing – "ji shadi ki mithai hei ... 2 din bad mei shadi kr rha hun "... and he forwarded a wedding card .

TArika was shocked ,the sweet , she stuffed in her mouth , stuck in her food tube .she couden't control her coughing ,

It was unbelievable what she heard , so she glared Shreya again who nodded lightly .

Tarika finally spoke – "mm..Mubarak ho ..."

sahay – "ji dhanyawad ."

Tarika – "pr sahayji, apki. wife ko gujre hue abhi thikse 2 mahine bhi nhi hue ... kuch jaldbazi nhi ho gyi ?"

sahay let out a long sigh – "Gangaji toh mereliye sab kuch thi . unhone Sab kiya joh ek aadarsh patni ko krna chahiye par unke Jane se meri zindagi ruk toh nhi sakti na? "... he threw a poor look at her .

" ghar me lugai ( wife ) ki kitni jarurat hoti hei ap toh janti hi hei ? ... aurat na ho toh ghar ... ghar nhi rehta... aur mard toh apahij hi ho jata hei "... Tarika curled her fist up , her blood started boiling while hearing such fake emotional words.

"Gangaji bhi kbhi nhi chahegi ki mei yeh sab taklif sahu ...huhh ... fir socha unki aatma ko sukoon milne ko hi sahi , shadi kr leta hun ... shayad yehi bhavwanji ki ichha bhi ho ...

chaliye , bakiyon ko nyota ( invitation ) dena he , shadi me aaiyega jarur ."

Tarika nodded heavily while starring him going to other desk .

she looked over her shoulder at shreya .

shreya was noticing her expression , as she expected Tarika burst out .

Tarika – "kis type ka aadmi hei yar yeh ? ... biwi ko mare 2 mahine bhi nhi hue aur firse shadi krne nikla ? sharam , haya nam ki koi chiz hei bhi ki nhi isme ? "

shreya – "Tarika humare samaz me kai ese mard hei jinke liye patni sirf ek chiz hoti hei ."

Tarik replied despondently – "par shreya , pentis ! .. 35 sal tk jisne sath diya use mahaj 35 dinome bhula diya ? uski itne saloki wafadari ki koi kimat nhi ?"

Shreya replied sourly – "hei na , tabhi toh unhiki atma ki shanti ke liye sahay ji bechare dusri shadi kr rhe hei ."

tarika – "its disgusting yar . yehi aadmi kuch din pehle apni ptni ki chita me jan dene chala tha, Ganga ji ... Gangaji krke pagal ho gya tha aur aaj kitni besharmi se shadi ki mithai bant rha hei .aur dekha tumne kis trha sharma sharma kr bat kr rha tha ."

in a reply Shreya simply said **... "** _**Tarika ! sabhi mard uske jese nhi hote joh shadi ke 2 sal bad chodke janewali patni ka 7 sal gujar jane ke bad bhi besabri se intezar kr rha hei."**_

Tarika jerked looked at her .

shreya - "kismat walonko hi esa humsafar milta hei . pr yeh bhi yad rkhna ki koi bhi rishta agar jyada khincha jaye toh tut sakta hei."

Tarika whispered lowering her head – "mei koshish kr rhi hun ."

...

* * *

Ending the chap ..

...

Hope aapko yeh chap. Achha lga ho!

...

Thanks to all who read and reviewed for last chap.

Angel7811 – thnx dear

Aftab651 – thnx dear.

Mr. Guest - thnx dear.

Shubhangi's Abhi – hey , loved u summerised chap well .:-) thnx .

Guest – really happy to hear dat u r Abhijeet sir's biggest fan .thnx .

Kunalkk - thnx dear.

XXX – thnx for loving his angry avtar .

Mysterious LAILA - thnx dear.

GuddiAbhirika fan – Hi dear , thnx .

Radika – u r ri8 .but Divya 's entry ll b in nxt chap .

Rasgulla - thnx dear.

Kavi - thnx dear.

Katherine – Crazy for Abhijeet? .. ... hope ur exam was well.

Deepthi - thnx dear.

Aditi - thnx dear.

Ravi - thnx dear.

Sakshi - thnx dear.

Biki at - thnx dear.

Guest ( MAHI JI) – finally apne apna nam bol diya ! thnx .

Arooj - thnx dear.

Tropicallight – Jaldi ? .. yes dear .i m rushing .

Rapunzel 313 – u r ri8 . trust & support r pillar of married life .

Mistic Morning - thnx dear.

Mehul 410 - thnx dear.

Abhirika mylove – yeah u r ri8 , real life s not like reel life .thnx dear .

Artanish - thnx dear.

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika – Mad for Abhijeet ? ... really ! ... But u r right .

A. S . Anjaana - Hubby like Abhijeet sir ? .. oh wow ...

ABHIRIKA JAI - thnx dear.

Kamikaze Black – Oxygen bola tha ,Apne exam ka nam lekr TEAR gas de di hope exam was good? Thnx .

Km Fan – Yup husband ho to Abhijeet .

...

please , review on this chap. too. I am eagerly waiting for dem . :-)

...

Hasta La Vista.

It's me MEGHANA.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Friends , how are you all?

hey thnk u very much for such a great response ,

lets read next chap. It's quite long chap.

...

 _ **Chap 14**_

Today ,Tarika entered the bank immersed in some thoughts , the scene of previous night was not ready to leave her ,

Night ,

She was in balcony , starring the number _**6**_ on the door and thinking about him who had changed quite weirdly . since ,last few days , he was purposely avoiding her , if was needed to come facing her , he opted for casual talk only, while averting her gaze .

And now , she sensed some stealthy movement out side his bungalow . a light knock at door and door opened ajar **...** _ **she ?**_ ... yes it was she. A girl in saree entered inside , saree palloo was pulled over her face and door closed behind her . after some time lights too got off and darkness spread inside .

Tarika couldn't believe her own eyes ... "Abhijeet ke ghar me koi ladki ? aur woh bhi is tarha chup chup kr "... jealousy was peeping in her narrowed eyes.

"Par kis liye? .. kya kr rhi thi woh waha?" ... endless quarries? and answer ... a big zero .

...

Today she came in bank deciding something .

she pulled Shreya in side the store room .

"Oh! Toh tum is liye pareshan ho? ... Abhijeet sirke gharme tumne kisi ladki ko jate hue dekha?.".. shreya asked while thinking .

Tarika nodded giving her assent .

Shreya asked while not understanding her point – "toh problem kya hei? .. ayi hogi kisi kamse ? "

Tarika replied in anxiety – "rat ke waqt ... apna chehra chupa kr ... andhere me esa konsa kam krne ayi thi ? ... Hahn? "

Shreya hardly confirmed seriousness of her face ..." oh! Matlab tumhe lgta hei ki kuch ? ..hawwww! "... and she palmed her mouth .

Tarika nodded with moist eyes .

Shreya shrugged – "Tarika meine tumhe pehle hi bola tha ... sir bechare tumhari kitni minnate kr rhe the ki tum unke pass wapas aa jao .pr tum ho ki ? ...tumse koi decision ho hi nhI rha tha . "

Tarika got in off mood – "Shreya please ."

Shreya too got irritated – "kya shreya, han? .. ab tumne unke pass na jane ka mann bna liya toh woh bhi kya krte bechre ? ... mil gyi hogi koi ? .. jo unke dard ko samazti hogi ... akhir woh bhi kb tk akele zindagi gurarenge ? koi toh sukh dukh bantnewala chahiye na ?"

Tarika annoyed – "kiyun ? . mein nhi akele reh rhi hun ? .. "

Shreya – "woh tumhari khudki choice thi , Tarika . tumhara apna faisla ... Abhijeet sir esa nhi chahte the na?"

There prevailed silence for some time .

Tarika – "Shreya , mei bhi Raju ke liye sab bhulne ki koshish kr rhi hun na ? par thoda time toh lagega na ?"

Shreya peeped in her eyes and asked meaningfully .– "Sirf Raju ke liye ? .. Aur tumhara kya? Tumhari unke sath khushi nhi hei? "

Tarika dropped her gaze down - "hei , par jb iss trha ke wakiye ho jate hei toh anjana sa darr lgne lgta hei ."

SHreya knew her friend well , she was still reluctant to wholelly trust him again and she was not at any fault.

Tarika – " Abhijeet ajkl muzse thikse bat bhi nhi kr rha hei ."

Shreya – "Tarika , don't worry . sab thik ho jayega ."

...

...

Another day.

...

"Tum muze bataogi ki mein yaha kya kr rhi hun?" ... Tarika was sitting along with Shreya in the lounge of a hotel . and this was the question bothering her since Shreya informed her about their visit to such place where they were supposed to meet a special person! ... yeah ! shreya said so .

...

Flash back ,

...

" _Par mein tere sath chalkr kya krungi? .. tumhare charity trust ki event ke liye fund jama krna hei toh wahaki kisi member ko lekar jao na.".. Tarika tried to deny ._

 _Shreya pulled her hand – "Tarika , tu chal toh sahi , she is a special person . unse milkar , unki samaz sewa jan kr tum bhi khush ho jaogi ."_

 _Tarika smiled casually – "Yar, already kafi kuch ho rha hei zindagi me, ab aur kuch new shock wagera nhi chahiye .".. that figure entering in his house flashed before her eyes ._

 _Shreya - "Tarika , jo karungI woh soch samaz kr karungi . tu bas chal .".. she pulled her with her ._

...

And now she was here in this hotel ,waiting for that special lady to call them.

And hotel person informed them , that SHE is calling them upstairs ...

Shreya – "chal , unhone upar room me bulaya hei ."

...

In the elevator ,

Shreya – "yar mei toh bahot excited hun unse milne ke liye . tumhe pta hei Mumbai me unhone kafi social work kiya hei . Apni samaz sewa se kai logonki zindagiyan sawari hei .'

Tarika smiled .

...

After they knocked the door ... it opened ...

Shreya called – "Mrs. Bajaj !"

while entering inside they heard ... "aap log baithiye .. mei aa rhi hun ."

Some thing alarmed in Tarika's mind after hearing that voice – "yeh awaz?"

And the sophisticated ,hi class categored lady came out from behind the curtain ...

Tarika was shocked to see her and a scream escaped her mouth – "Tum? "

The lady too was shocked – "tarika tum? "

Shreya asked surprisingly – "Tarika tum Mrs. Bajaj ko janti ho?"

TArika replied scornfully eyeing Mrs. Bajaj – "han , yehi toh hei jisne meri bhi zindagi sawari thi ... Divya Datta urf tumhari so called Mrs .Bajaj."

"Yad toh hun na mei tumhe ?" .. the last asked question was for other lady.

Divya muttered weakly – 'kesi bat kr rhi ho Tarika ? .. m ..m ..mein tumhe kiyun nhi pehchanungi ? '

Completely ignoring her , Tarika turned her neck to shreya and asked ruthlessly -" Shreya , muze iss aurat se milwane layi thi tum? ... yeh wohi hein jisne meri shadi shuda zindagi barbad kr di .. . jiski shakl se bhi main nafrat krti hun .'

...( her eyes filled with sadness ) .. "Tum toh sab kuch janti ho na? fir bhi ? ... '

Shreya tried to pacify her – "Tarika please . calm down '.

Tarika declared - "Shreya tumhe yaha rehna hei to rho , mein ja rhi hun .".. and she moved to leave .

Shreya immediately held her by wrist – 'ruko Tarika ! ... tumne jis gunah ke bina pr Abhijeet sir ko itni bdi saza di .. uss gunah ki sahi hakdar se kuch bhi nhi bologi ?... zinzodkr puchna nhi chahogi ki usne isa kiyun kiye tumhare sath ? .. jabki tumhari achhi saheli kehlati thi yeh?' ... pointing to Divya .

Divya still tried to be innocent – "mmm mene kuch nhi kiya hei .. Tarika bharosa kro mera . jo kuch bhi hua usme Abhijeet ne hi mere sath "... and she gulped her next words receiving a painfull glare from Tarika .

Shreya – "dekha ! abhi bhi jhoot pr jhoot bole jar hi hei ye aurat ."

Divya was shocked – "enough . ... yeh kya natak lga ke rakha hei tumne? .. kya esi beizzati karwane ke liye bulwaya tha muze yaha pr ?"

Shreya smirked - " Beizzati ? .. nhi toh! .. apki toh khatirdari krni hei ."

Divya asked stammering – 'what do you mean? ... Any ways , muze tum logose koi bat nhi krnI ... get out of my room .right now . ... I said get out ..'. she shouted top of her lungs . but none of them moved .

Shreya – "ye tumhare chehre ka rang kiyun ood gya hein Divya ? ... Ab khud sach bataogi yah mein help kru .'

Divya guled while stepping back – 'kesi help? .. mene kuch nhi kiya?"

Shryea – "okay , then ." .. and she pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket , searched for a number .and her eyes glittered after reading something in her message box .

Shreya – "lo . jinhe phone krne wali thi unka hi message aa gya .'

It was from Mr. bajaj , asking about his wife's health condition . Divya had a confused expression on her face .

Reading her expressions ,Shreya clarified ..." mene hi anise pehle Mr .Bajaj ko message kiya tha .socha unhe bhi apni wife ka past pta hona chahiye , kya bolti ho? Mere khyalse unhe apke iss atit ke bare me kuch bhi pta nhi hoga na? "

And she pretende to hit the dial buttons , in order to call him back . Divya quickly grasped her hand .and nodded no with the scared face .

Shreya – "kya hua tumhi ne kaha na ki tum innocent ho aur Abhijeet sir ne hi tumhe harrase kiya ."

Divya – "please Mr. Bajaj ko batakr meri zindagi tabah mt kro ."

Suddenly Shreyas phone started rining .. " Mr. Bajaj ! " she mumbled And she gave a meaning ful look at Divya

Divya folded both her hands before her with pleading eyes .The call cut by itself receiving no response .

Divya lowered her head and sighed .

...

...

 **Flash back ,**

Seven years before ,

The door bell heard and she opened the door .Abhijet was standing there with a small smile .

"Arey sir ! aap aa gye .. mein aap ka hi intezar kr rhi thi ..Aaiye na andar "... Divya welcomed him and turned back .

Abhijeet followed her inside - "divyaji, apki tabiyat kesi hei ab? "

Divya - "much better sir . thank you . ... baithiye."

He sat on the couch , she pointed .

Divya – "I am really very sorry sir . mere liye apko yaha tk ane ki taklif krni pdi . pr kya kru ? pichle 2 dinose yeh sir dard picha hi nhi chod rha ...isi liye kam pr bhi nhi aayi . "

Abhijeet – "its okay , Divya ji . wese bhi mein ghar ke liye hi nikla tha . socha ki phle apke pass aakr yeh apki insurance policy ka check apko de du "... and he extended the check to her .

Divya sat preety closer to him – "its so nice of you sir" ... with a sweet smile she took it .

Abhijeet shuffled on couch bit hesitantly – "actually Tarika bhi insist kr rhi thi ki apko dekh au isliye aa gya ."

The smile over Divyas face suddenly vanished after hearing tarikas name from his mouth . and getting up from her place , she went in the kitchen ... "mein coffee lati hun ."

After some time ,

Abhijeet asked facing to kitchen - "Divyaji kya thoda Pani milega ? "

She replied loudly from kitchen .. "sir , apke pass hi dining area me refrizretor hei , please pani wahise le lijiye . mein coffee lekr aa rhi hun ."

Abhijeet headed towards the refrizretor and opened it , but he found a bottle of orange juice and adjacent to it was another bottle of water .he lifted the other bottle and straitched himself back .he took a sip from that bottle ... it taste little astringent ! ... he thought and again sipped that water to wet his dried throat .

Divya came back in living room with tray .

" Lijiye sir , she offered the cup to him , he started sipping it without uttering any words further . Divya was gazing him keenly ,

Divya – "Sir .ek bat bolu ?"

In reply Abhijeet only looked at her . covering the small distance between them , Divya moved closer to him .

Dvya – "aap nhi hote toh mein kya krti? .. Kaha jati? ... aapke wajhse hi mein aaj zinda hun warna kab ki kuch kr leti" .. and suddenly she started sobbing .

Abhijeet was bewildered seing her like this – "Divya ji ! please samhaliye apne apko."

Divya – "nhi sir . meine apki achhayi ka bahot fayda utha liya sir . "

...

"divya ji, please , khudko samhaliye ," he consoled her trying to maintain distance from her .

"kese sir ? ... kon hei mera apna jiske liye mein khudko samhalu?" ... divya started sobbing now .

Suddenly , abhijeet sensed some feeling of dizzyness ... but he ignored it .

Abhijeet - "esa kiyun bol rhi hei aap? Tarika ne apke liye kitna kuch kiya .kya woh apki apni nhi ? .mein bhi toh hun apke sath .."

"sach sir ?"... she excitedly grasped his hands .

"j .. j ..ji .han ...aaah !." he felt the room was whirling around him ... and the figures became faint . he fluttered his eyes frequently to see clearly.

"sir kya hua? "... she tried to give him support by holding his shoulder .

"nhi its okay "... he jerked her hand .

that dizziness now overcame his mind ... his half conscious mind noticed more that one images of divya ...he forwarded his hand to her ..." Divya" ...

but the neighbouring image held his hand softly ..." han Abhijeet mein yehi hun .. apke pass " ...

he sensed her snuggling him ..." annn.. kr rhi ho ?"

in a sudden ,she cupped his face .

"I love you Abhijeet ... jabse apse mili hun tbhi se dil me bachaini si thi ."

she lifted his hand to her cheeks , and put his other hand on her waist , feeling his touch .

"u know ! Tarika is very ordinary girl , not worth of handsome hunk like you. "

Under the effect of intoxication , his hand was slipping down and she was trying hard to be cuddled him.

"You deserve someone better than her ... some one like me ."... and she hugged him tight .

her one hand entered in his hair behind and other held him by neck . forcefully ,she brought her lips closer to him ...

mean while Abhijeet started loosing his senses ... her words were dashing on his eardrums , but not reaching to his brain. he tried hard to keep his eyes open... and... _found her standing closer to him , the same sweet smile , same affection filled eyes ... same invitation on lips .and he too came closer ..._

his face got a weak smile , ... _**Tarika !**_ ... and his. hand crept her. arm up.

...

with the colour faded face, divya jerked him back . thinking some thing , she dragged him in bedroom ... "Abhijeet aapki tabiyat thik nhi lg rhi , chaliye andar aaram kijiye ."

he sat on the corner of the bed with thud and slid down on floor .

"arey upar baithiye "... she. requested. and tried to pull him back on bed . somehow she managed to lie him on bed .

"mein apse pyar krti hun , aap samz rhe hei na meri bat ?.".. she asked with hopes .

but he didn't respond , he felt now the world was whirling rapidly around him and he was getting pulled in the core of that whirlwind ... darkness started gathering around him ... and _he grasped HER hand ... his Tarikas hand tightly ... TARIKA !_

she came over his body ..." mein apse pyar krti hun "... and his least consciousness too left him ... his hands grip loosen and his head fell back ..mumbling ..." I love you ."...

before divya could celebrate her victory ... she felt like , some one poured cold water on her and drawn all her dreams away with it ... his mind had only one name rippling on its concious surface ... _"Tarika, I love you ."_

Divya frustratedly pulled herself back ... redness In her eyes clearly indicated her defeated , hurt heart .

suddenly she pounced on him , grasping him by collars , she shook his motionless body vigorously , repeating that same question again and again ... "akhir kya hei usme joh muzme nhi ? joh nashe me hone me bawjud aap use nhi bhool paa rhe ?" ... and she pushed him hard behind.

...

...

 **Flashback end.**

 **...**

Tarika was completely stunned hearing this evil plan of Divya . she couldn't believe , how this innocent looking woman ruined her life . this woman , once was her good friend and she only stabbed dagger in her back ...

divya stood with folded hands and down head .

some how she looked up - "please, mene tum logon ko Sab sach bata diya hei . please Mr .Bajaj ko kuch bhi mt bolna , please I beg of you . meri married life pal me barbad ho jayegi ."

she was starring both of them hopefully ... and the thing happened was completely unexpected ... hand raised and came down swiftly towards her face , before she could react or even understand the action , her left ear drum echoed with a thud and her cheek reddened . tears appeared in her eyes at the sudden.

Taruka was shivering in anger - "dost thi na tum meri ? mene help ki thi tumhari ... aur tumne uska yeah sila diha ."

"Kiyun?" ... her voice raised and she gripped her hand tightly.

Divya too burtst out her agony in reply - "han ! tum dost thi meri, toh ? ...

" tumhe joh mila uske sapne toh mene dekhe the . janti ho na tum? ... bda ghar .. shano shoukat ... gadi .. aur kya kya! ..tumne toh sapne me bhi nhi socha tha iske bare me ... bina mange tumhare jesi middle class , ordinary ladki ko sab mil gya par muze kya mila ? ... esa ghar jahan khane ko bhi mushkil se milata tha ..aur din bhar tane marnewale sans –sasur ... tang aa gyi thi mein uss zindagi se . fir pati ki road accident me achanak mout hui aur saas ne gharse nikal diya .. socha shayad ab kuch ho ...magar mere nasib me toh dar dar ki thokre khane hi likha tha .

Fir tum mil gyi ... muzpr taras khakr tumne ehsan jataya ..".. her eyes were emitting hatred for TArika .

Tarika was shocked – "what? .. divya! dost thi tum meri .. mein tumpar ehsan kiyun jataungi?"

Divya replied sneeringly – "han ... ehsan kiya tha tumne muzpr ...ek besahara aurat ko raste uthakr tumne aasra diya, noukri jo dilwayi ".. she was sounding bitter .

"Pr jb Abhijeet sir se mulakat hui ..( Divya's voice lowered with softnss ) .. lga yehi toh hei woh jiske sapne mene kabhi dekhe the . dilme dabayi hui hasrat fir ubharke ayi ... aur meine unhe pane ki than li .. ( her eyes shone with cunningness ) .. ..kisi bhi tarike se ... kuch bhi krke ... bina kisi anjam ki parwah kiye muzpr unhe pane ka junoon sawar hua "...

Par woh ! ... woh toh _**SITA ka RAM**_ nikla .. har waqt bas TARIKA .. TARIKA ... nam japte nhi thakta tha .( she was sounding helpless ) .. esa kya jadu kr diya tha tumne ? .. jo meri yeh khobsrti bhi unke dilse tumhe bhula na saki ."

Tarika was stunned to hear this , she realized it well that abhijeet loved her very much and now also her place in his heart is not snatched by any one .

Tarika – "jadu nhi pyar tha who mera .joh unpr tumhara jadu nhi chal saka."

Divya – "huh! Pyar ?" .. and suddenly her voice lowered ... "yeh tumhara pyar ... har gyi mein tumhare samne ."

"Ktina perfect plan tha mera ... unhe apna bnakr tumhe unki zindagi se nikal dungi . uss din sirdard ke bahanese ghar pr bhi rhe gyi, fir jesa mene socha woh mere ghar aa bhi gye the. refrizrator me pani aur juice dono bottles me mene hard drink mila diya tha taki who jo bhi piye nasha toh hona hi tha . aur wohi hua pani pikr unka sir bhari hone lga ... .jaban ladkhadane lgi ... rone ka drama krke mein unke karib gyi ... meri itni najdiki ke bawjud , fir bhi usne muze chua nhi.

Akhir mein hi use lipat gyi , par uss nashe me hosh khote admi ko muz me bhi Tum dikh rhi thi .. tum? "...

Frustratingly , she took the vase and threw it on the floor... it broken in to pieces ...

Divya continued in hurt tone – "janti ho , behosh hone se pehle usne muze chua ...( a unknown smil appeared over her lips) .. mein baht khush ho gyi ki akhir uske dil em mere liye kuch toh jaga .. par mere itne pass hone ke bawjud , uske muh se tb bhi tumhara nam nikla ... tumhara ... TARIKA ... pointing at her , she uttered each letter slowely and fell down .

And she started crying ...after some time ,she composed herself .

suddenly jerking her head ,she looked contemptly at Tarika .. "fir mene socha ki agar Abhijeet mere nhi toh mein unhe tumhara bhi nhi rehne dungi .. uski himmat kese hui mera pyar , meri khubsurti thukrane ki ...uske hosh me ane ke bad mein rone ka natak kiya .. unhe yeh man'ne pr majboor kiya ki unhone behoshi ki halat me meri izzat ke sath khilwad kiya . ..hahaha... tum bholi ho pr tumhara woh pati aur bhi bhola nikla .. infact bhola nhi bewkoof nikla meri bat ko sach man baitha ."

Tarika seethed with rage , she again slapped her – "shut up divya ! bewkoof who nhi tum ho! .. joh kisi dusri aurat ka suhag chin'ne chali thi ... Abhijeet mera gurur hei ... na ki tum jesiyonke hat ka khilona ... who sirf mera hein .. sirf mera ... samzi ".. she was trembling while pointing finger at her..

...

The environment filled up with unpleasing silence.

...

...

Shreya was very happy for Tarika , her plan to meet divya was successful .

Shreya came to her and held her hand softly – "Tarika ,Chalo ?" ...

Tarika smiled through tears – "han Shreya "... turning to divya ..." mein tumhe kabhi maf nhi kr sakti hun par sab sach jan'ne ke bad , khud pr sharm aa rhI hein "... she was really very ashamed of her misunderstanding about him.

They headed towards door and the door opened by itself .

"Aap? "... Divya exclaimed ...her face turned pale and shreya, Tarika looked at the person at the door ,

"Han mein ...( the middle aged person replied in sarcastic tone) .. shreya ji ne msg kiya ki tum gir gyi aur tumhe chot lgi hei ...tumhara phone bhi nhi lg rha tha ... is liye rha nhi gya toh tumse milne chala aya ... aur yaha ? ".. (he was sounding bitter) ... "aur yaha tumse mila ... Datta ... sach kaha tha inhone "..(pointing to shreya) ..." tum sach me gir gyi ho "...

Shreya mumbled sorry to him and dragged surprised Tarika with her ... the door closed behind them and some raising voices started dashing on their ears .

...

...

Tarika looked behind towards closed door ... "who?" ..

Shreya – "bita hua kal hei .. use chodo Tarika ... use uske kiye ki saza mil jayegi ..par ab tum apni socho .."

.Tarika blankly looked at her and they moved out .

...

...

...

In taxi,

"SHreya mein Abhijeet ka samna kese krungi ? .. mene use kitna galat samza ?" ... she was regrating continuously with moist eyes .

Shreya – "Tarika , galti sir ne bhi ki aur tumne bhi ... ab unn bato ko sochne ka koi fayda nhi .yeh dekho ki tumhe sab sachhayi pta chal chuki hein ."

Tarika – "han ..tum sahi keh rhi ho... muze abh I,issi waqt Abhijeet se milkr mafi mangni hei ..kash ,usi waqt mein thodi samazdarise kam leti toh yeh din dekhna nhi padta .. shreya .. who muze maf kr dega na? . ".she grasped her hand .

Shreya – "Tarika dekho abhi kafi rat hui hein ..Raju bhi tumhara intezar kr rha hoga na? .. ek kam kro , tum kal subha jakr unse mil lo ... sachhe dilse sab bol do .woh jarur samaz jayenge ."

TArika thought for some time – "woh man jayega na?"

Shreya – "han TArika .ab jyada socho mat aur ghar jao ."

The taxi stopped in front of her society gate, shreya bid her bye and went .

Tarika started walking on the pathway towards her building .

And noticed , his bungalow was showering with the beautiful lights of the hanging strings . it was decorated beautifully . ...

She remained starring the door _**, "30 days over ."**_

 _ **...**_

...

Ending the chap .

Hope apko pasand aya hoga.

Thanks for the precious reviews from all my lovely old and new reviewers . sorry iss bar individual thnks nhi kr sakti .

Waiting for your lovely reviews eagerly ... next will be probably the last chap. of this fic . if you want it soon , please review fatafat .

Stay tuned .

Hasta LA Vista .

It's me MEGHANA.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, friends !

READY FOR FINALE? . so lets start .

...

* * *

 **CHAP 15**

 **...**

...

She was feeling very light l ike a feather now , like all the burden on her heart was vanished . she wanted to laugh heartily , she wanted to dance merrily and many more things ... it s fact now , he belongs to her . only her .

She was thrilled , while looking at his pic , she really was unaware of the blush on her cheeks .

Tarika "Abhijeet , tumhara diya hua ek mahina kal hi complete ho gya aur sab kuch meri ankho ke samne pani ki trha saf ho gya hei .

Aaj mein bahot khush hun . mano muze meri pehchan , meri puri duniya wapas mil gyi hei ... mei tumhare pass aa rhi hun ... janti hun shayad tum naraz hoge? Sochoge ki Tarika kitni ziddi hei ...

Par ab aur nhi ... ab intezar nhi hota ... tumhare pass aakr , tumse dil se mafi mang lungi , muze pata hei ki tum muzse bahot pyar krte ho. Apni DARLING ko Maf kr doge na? .. aaj muze tumhari hr ek shikayat dur krni hei ... firse ek bar tumhare sath zindagi shuru krni hei ."

Tarika opened the cupboard and searched for saree... suddenly her attention grabbed by a red saree with golden embroidery . He gifted it on their second marriage anniversary . after that every thing went on messing up . she removed it from hanger and cuddled it .

...

Wearing the saree , She came before the dressing mirror , she was not comfortable with pats of makeup on her face but today she decided to give her heart whole liberty .

Cherry red lipstick , blusher , eye liner put on fabulous effect and she couldn t recognize herself in mirror ... she blushed looking at her own image and turned to come out from her room.

...

...

"mom! Aap kaha ho? ...Raju entered wearing a sherwani and in one hand pulling the strip of his pajama . he indicated her to the strip .

He asked – "mei iss dress me kesa dikh rha hun ?"

Tarika kneeled down before him and started fastening the strip - "arey wah aap toh bahot hi handsome dikh rhe ho . pr yeh kiski dress hei ? Aur apne kiyun pehni?"

Raju straightened the collars - "meri hei ."

TArika stood on her feet – 'aapki? ... apke pass kahase ayi ?"

Raju replied innocently – "Mom! dad ne mere liye layi hei . aaj unki shadi hei na to pehn'ne ke liye .".. he was very much excited in this thought of his dad s marriage .

Tarika exclaimed - "what ? Abhijeet ki shadi ?"

Raju - yes mom , Aapko nhi maloom? .. Dad kal shamko hi yeh card dekr gye the ,apko dene ke liye . pr aap nhi the aur badme mein bhul gya . lijiye "... and he forwarded the invitation card .

Tarika could utter "Abhijeet shadi kr rha hei?" .. and she opened that card ... her vision ran over the usual statements and stuck at grooms name ..

ABHIJEET ... her eyes had a curtain of tears formed , didn t read the brides name and threw the card aside .

...

...

Huh ! she was scolding that unknown girl and same time raju replied ...

Raju replied innocently while combing his hair - " Han ! ... mere liye ."

Tarika exclaimed "kya ? .tumhare liye? "

Raju turned to face her - "han Mom , mere sare friends ke sath khelne ko bhai ya behan he toh mene dadse bola ki mein akele bore ho jata hun toh muze bhi ek Behan chahiye aur unhone promise kiya ki shadi ke bad woh muze Behan LA denge .

kitna maza ayega na mom ? muze bhi Behan milegi .wow . "

Tarika frustrated replied - "shut up , Raju .chup ho jao . "

Raju pouted but mom! .. yeh toh achha hei na , dad muze ek chotisi behen lakr denge ."

Tarika was irritated now "oh raju! Aap samaz bhi rhe ho ki iss sb ka kya matlab hein? "

Raju enthusiastically - " han , dad shadi krenge .. hum achha achha khana khayenge ... aur fir meri behen ... wow ... mom !

muze dad ki shadi me Jana hei , woh mera wait kr rhe hei ."

Tarika was unable to control her anger – "koi wait nhi kr rha . aap khi nhi jaoge ."

Raju too got stubborn "muze jana hei .."

Tarika "nooooo ... mene bola na aap nhi jaoge ."

...

Arey tarika kon, kaha nhi jayega muze bhi toh batao ."... a voice heard , Tarika gazed at the door , from where Shreya was entering with a smile on her face .

Tarika replied in complaining tone - "shreya yeh Raju bol RHA hei ki abhijeet ... ( suddenly she realized some thing ) ... oh toh tumhe bhi sb pata hei , tabhi saj sawar ke ayi ho .."

Shreya came and asked in confusion - kya janti hun mein ?.. me I toh meri ek dost ke ghar Jane nikli hun, uske bhai ki shadi hei .socha Raju ko leti jau usko bhi maza aayega . pr yaha toh kuch alag hi masla dikh rha ?"

Tarika felt embarrassed on her behavior - 'Shreya! I am sorry ... woh Abhijeet... "

Shreya immediately interrupted - "kya hua ? sir thik toh hei na?"

Tarika - 'han , PR woh aaj shadi kr rh a hei ..kisi dusri ldki se . ".

Shreya was shocked - what ? how is it possible ? sir toh tuzse pyar krte hei ... "

Tarika replied wih heavy heart - muze bhi ese hi lgta tha in fact aaj uske pass Jake me I used mafi mangne wali thi pr woh ?

Shreya - Tarika, kl one month pura hua na aaj next day hei .oh! toh yeh tha unka planning?

"shreya mene tumhe btaya bhi tha ns ki koi ladki unke ghar ratme at I rehti hei shayad usi se abhijeet shadi kr rha hei .".. tarika was completely shattered .

"tarika ro mat . hr problem ka solution Rone me nhi hota ." shreya tried to console her .

toh kya kru mei ? .. Tarika replied sadly.

"himmat rkho , jao , jakr unse apna patni hone ka hak mango , woh jagha sirf tumhari hei koi aur kese use chin sakti hei? shreya helped her to gain her courage back .

tu ja .Raju ka khyal mei rkh lungi . goooo...

Thank you Shreya TArika mumbled and ran out side .

...

As soon as , she was off , shreya looked at Raju and raised her eyebrows in "how s dat ?' style .

Raju smiled ear to ear - , kya bat hei masi ! good hann ! ."..

shreya winked while forwarding her hand and share a hi five with him .

"come on , jaldi chalo .Hume mom dad ki fight miss nhi krni hei na ? ".. she forwarded her hand to Raju and they followed Tarika .

...

...

...

The Auto stopped at the gate of that wedding hall . She descend and paused for some time .

"Arey madam ! Bahar kiyun khadi hei ? .. Aaiye na Andar "... one of her colleague invited her inside .

She stepped inside with throbbing heart .,

The flowers decoration , colors of curtains, even all the arrangements of mandap , everything was so familiar . her mind was surprised , "esa decoration toh humari shadi ke time ?" ... she got more annoyed .

and he? ... wearing same sherwani like of Raju , he was Sitting on VIVAH VEDI with a broad smile , she came in the opposite direction of the YAGYA , from where she could see him through the flames raising up from holy fire . her constant starring was disturbing him but he kept his gaze low ,...

...

"Yeh sab ?" ... she uttered in hurt tone gazing him.

"Arey madam , Sir ki Shadi ho rhi hei." .. Sahay interrupted , coming beside her ..." akhir unhone fir se shadi krne ki meri bat man hi li ,"

She threw a blank glance at him and again starred him ,who too saw her , and came out from the mandap .

"Kiyun? "... her gaze was penetrating him .

This time too , Sahay came in middle , madam , sir bhi kab tk akele rehte, koi toh apna kehlane wala hona chahiye na."

"Bas kijiye Sahayji , Inki patni mari nhi hei ab tk jo yeh khule aam byah rachane chale?" ...she finally bust out , her words stunned all of them .

"Par Madam ... Sahay stammered while receiving a annoyed glance from her .

Her right hand was raised at his side to stop him , stealthily he stepped back .

Still now ,Abhijeet was playing role of spectator came down to her , her eyes were moist , emitting sparks . ..

Abhijeet replied peeping in her eyes straight "han , hei woh . par unhe mere pass wapas ana manjur nhi ."

Tarika asked "use wapas lane ki Koshish ki ?"

Abhijeet took one step to her han , ek nhi kayi bar . par Shayad wo ab muzse pyar nhi krti ?"

Tarika despondently replied huh ! .. usne ekadh bar nakar diya toh har man gye . sidhe natije pr aa gye ki woh tumse pyar nhi krti ? "... all the presenters started whispering among themselves .

Abhijeet again came one step near her "pyar krti hei ? ... fir aatI kiyun nhi ? "

TArika had moist but red eyes , she replied harshly kiyun ki usme himmat nhi thi ... ( again her voice became soft ) .. "par khud nhi aa rhi hei toh jate aur hath pakad kr le ate ."

Abhijeet stood next to her , looking straight in her eyes he asked uski marji ke khilaf ?" ... very little distance was between them .

TArika Wah ! Abhijeet , uski marji ki itni fikr hein tumhe? ..( glaring at all the decoration surrounding ) ... fir yeh sab kya hein ? .. yeh bhi uski hi marji , uski khushi ke liye kr rhe ho? "...

...

"Agar sach me usse pyar hei , uski itni parwah hei toh , hath pakad kr late use , aur ankho me ankhe dalkr bolte , **TARIKA** ! .. pyar krta hun mei tumse . tumhari di hui her AGNIPARIKSHA se gujar aya hun mei . meri begunahi sabit kr di mene .. ab toh tumhe mere pass wapas ana hi hoga "... ( every present person was shocked to hear her ) ...

"par tum .. .tum apna hak jatane nhi aye . "

Abhijeet kept on starring her ..." par .tum meri bat '.. ..

Tarika growled immediately " chup rho ! bat khatm nhi hui hei meri ... aaj tk tum bolte aye ho aur mene suna . aaj mei bolungi aur tum sunoge "...

Abhijeet silently looked at her .

Tarika jante ho, tum sach me RAM ho ! ..par mein SITA nhI hun, dil pr patthar rkhna muze nhi aya . bol diya ki iss bar AGNIPARIKSHA tum doge pr har pal khud hi uss agni me jali hun ." ... her eyes filled up to brim .

Tumne kbhi socha bhi hei ? .. tumhare bagair , kese din gujare honge mene? ...saat saal ! ... saat saal Abhijeet ! tum nhi the mere pass, meri har choti choti khushi , har gam, me akele thi mein "... she was unaware of the tears flowing down her eyes .

Han , hun mein ziddi ! .. hun nasamaz ! .. toh kya? ".. her words ceased .

Abhijeet tried to grip her hand ,but she jerked him .

Meri zid dikhayi di pr beintehan pyar bhi toh krti hun na tumse ? woh nhi dikhahyi diya tumhe ?.. her words were pricking in his heart .

Meri beparwahi dikhayi di pr mera concern? .. woh nhi dikhayi diya tumhe?" ...

"Yeh pichle 2- 3 mahino ka mera rude behavior dikhayi diya pr mere saat saal ki tadap ? who nhi dikhayi diyi tumhe? " .. she was really feeling helpless .

Abhijeet Tarika ! .. I am sorry . please .mera tumhe hurt krne ka koi irada nhi tha .

Tarika smile d weakly - trust me , Abhijeet ! iss bar tumse sachhe dilse mafi mangne ayi thi pr lgta hei der kr di . ... and she gave a look at the vivah vedi where bride was climbing up .

"Anyways , mein niklti hun , Aapko shadi mubark ho SIR ."..

And she turned to go away.

Taking rapid steps towards the main gate , her eyes didn t stop shedding tears .

And suddenly heard clapping sounds from all over , she looked up around her , Shreya and Raju were standing at one side and were clapping .

Abhijeet came closer to her , grasped her wrist and said in firm tone .

...

Abhijeet – "kaha ja rhi ho ? .. janese pehle muzse pucha ?" .. she was trying to get freed . but his grip was tight.

"

Sidhi khadi rho!" ...( Tarika was shocked to see him in rage ) .. "khel samaz rkha hein kya yeh sb? ..

jo ayi bhshan diya aur chal di ?.". he again gripped her by shoulder and pulled closer ) ..

"Pyar krta hun mein tumse , Sat sal intezar kiya hein mene tumhara , itni asani se kese jane dunga? ..

Khabardar agar ek kadam bhi aage badhaya toh? "... he warned her .

Tarika too was frustrated , she looked around and replied him - "Toh ? . .toh kya? "

Abhijeet too followed her gaze – toh? ... kuch nhi ... sirf ek thappad lga dunnga ... aur.."

Tarika screamed loudly – " What? Tum muze thappad maroge?"

He was not less in stubbornness than her – " Han ... marunga" .and he pulled her over him .

She couldn t balance herself and collided with his chest - "Tum muzpr hath uthaoge" ...

She balanced herself and . found him looking at. the bride ..

Tarika jjerked his hand - " woh bhi iss ladki ki wajhse ?" ...

He nodded his head in dilemma ... " dekhu toh konsi hur pari hei jis ke liye tum muze chod rhe ho?" .. and pushing him one side she hurriedly rushed to the bride .

Abhijeet "Tarika ruko .."

But before he reached to them ,Tarika already gripped her one hand and was trying to remove her ghungat ...

"nhi . . chodiye muze .. .bachao! .. the bride tried hard to protest but the angry young lady was not in the mood to listen any one and in a jerk her hand gripped one side of her ghungat and pulled it back ...

...

all the faces stood holding their breath were stunned, .

Tarika too was shocked to see the person ...

Tarika exclaimed with widely opened eyes tum?" ...

The bride made embarrassing face " sorry madam .. mein ...woh .. who .. and she covered her face in palms .

...

Suddenly the laughter poured from all sides suddenly , Tarika was having mixed feelings , annoyance , irritation , and embarrassed too . she didn t understand , what was going on over there ? ...

she gave a fiery look to her lovely hubby who too was flashing his share of laughter. The main shock was shreya and Raju ,they too were flashing their teeth readily .

...

now everything clicked in her mind ,

Tarika "oh! Toh yeh sab ek plan tha ? .. aur tum ( pointing Abhijeet ,shreya and Raju ) ... sab log isme mile hue ho? .. I just cant believe this ."

"Ramu ! tum bhi? .. yeh dulhan ke libas me kya kr rhe ho ?" ...she threatened him .

Ramu gave poor look "mam , mze dulhan banana ka idea Shreya mam ka tha .. meri isme koi galti nhi thi."

When she glared shreya ,she instantly bit her lips and held her ears mumbling sorry .

Looking at Raju she said tumhe toh mein badme dekh lungi ."

And then turning to the main person - " par tum? .. tumhe nhi chodungi."

And she marched towards him , holding his collars she shook him hardly .." yeh sab natak kiyun? "... Abhijeet!

she was boiling in anger like anything and he" with his calm , soothing , ever green smile slowly removed her grip , her eyes locked in his eyes like never before and she again lost her heart .

he forwarded his both hands ... in a blink she sensed her body is floating in air , he lifted her in his arms in bridal style and headed towards the mandap , she without blinking her eyes kept on starring him constantly ...

then he gently descend her down and looking at Yagya the holy fire extended his right hand to her ... under his eyes magical spell , she too placed her hand in his one ...

...

panditji started reciting the mantras ... taking her hand in his own hand , he stepped ahead to begin the circles around the holy fire .. the environment was filled with sounds of mantras and she followed him silently starring him constantly .

they completed four circles , and his pace slowed , pulling her gently to go further , she came ahead , it was the time for her to lead him .

...

"Saptapadi samapt hui ! ... ab aap sab log var vadhu ko aashirwad de sakte hein" .. with this announcement of panditji she came out from her trance .

The petals were showered over them with the blessings from all . she looked at him , and his smiled assured her that it really happened , now they are together .

"Mom – Dad !" ... they heard that sweet voice , Raju came running and jumped at Abhijeet , he too lifted him in his arms ... he was overwhelming to see his parents together .

Kissing at Abhijeet s cheek he said .." thank you Dad ."

Abhijeet Raju ! dekhiye mene apna promise pura kr diya hein , apko shikayat thi na ki humari shadi me nhi ja paye toh lijiye apki wish puri ho gyi ."

Raju – "yes dad , thank you" .. and he pecked again at both of their cheeks .

Abhijeet par Apki dusri wish ?" .and he sighed .." uske liye toh ab apki mom hi kuch kr sakti hein "... and he gazed her quite meaningfully .

Tarika was still unaware of what he meant but with her smart sons grace ,she immediately came to know about it which left her blushed hard with palmed eyes .

Raju cupped her face mom .. dad ne bola tha unki shadi ke bad woh muze choti behen la denge . please aap laoge na?"

Tarika averted her son s gaze "Abhijeet ! enough now ."

...

All the invitees came and blessed them whole heartedly ,

Shreya came and greeted her naughtily – congrats TArikaji..".

Tarika . - st up ! .. tum na sach me chota packet aur bda dhamaka ho . itne din muze bewkoof banati rhi ."

Shreya took her hand in her hand . - sorry , TArika . mein sirf tumhari khushi wapas lana chahti thi ."

And she hugged her , tarika too hugged her back .

...

When the function was over , only four of them left , Abhijeet slid his hand in her hand and asked . "chale? ." . ..she lightly nodded .

...

They came back in society ,

the car halted next to his bungalow , he descended and came to her side .opened the door , but beforeshe keep her leg out , he forwarded his hand , she looked up at him , and placed her hand with the smile ... and they all headed towards the main gate .

...

Raju was running here and there in his new house , and his parents were looking at him praising eyes .

Shreya looked at them and then at Raju ,

She whispered some thing in his ears and brought him to them - Tarika , Aaj Raju mere sath ja rha hein ."

Tarika . - par kaha ?"

Shreya winking to Raju - Aaj hum dono THE JUNGLE BOOK movie dekhne ja rhe hein , hein na Raju ? ".. he nodded excitedly .. "fir ice cream aur fir hum jayenge shreya masi ke ghar aur rat bhar dher sari masti krenge . toh ab bye , ok ."

Abhijeet – par Shreya ?"

shreya - no Par , ok .. humara programe fixed hein , right Raju ?" ..

Yes Masi ! ... Raju replied hugging her .

and she extended her hand to share a hi five with him .

...

...

Shreya went with Raju and now only ABhirika were left ... Tarika was feeling nervous like a bride . Abhijeet sensed it and decided to give her space .

Tarika ! .. bed room waha hei." . he indicated at one side . she slightly nodded .

Tarika stood in window was thinking about the incidences happening since morning ,

she remembered the same day morning , that sadness overpowering her mind when heard about his wedding .

.and now this beautiful night when undoubtedly he was longing to her ... only her .

The cool breeze blew ,and swayed her hair lock gently , she closed her eyes in sheer happiness.

Tarika! .. that most awaited moment arrived when his eager voice sounded behind her , he was close enough , she could feel his warm presence just behind her , ... "hmm .. the reply came in a low tone .

He slowly turned her back to face her , .." . tum yaha so jao , mein bahar hall me hun ..."

"Kiyun? ".. she asked calmly coming closer to him .

he had no answer ,

'Muze lga , tumne muze maf kr diya ?" ... her words entered in his ears and same time her hand crept over his cheek .

" Esi bat nhi Tarika , muze lga tum hi " ... his eyes had all that pain ,that he gave to her knowingly or unknowingly .

sshs !.. .she placed index finger on his lips and hugged him . closing his eyes , he too wrapped his hands around her . they remained in each others embrace for quite long time , suddenly he realized , her sobbing hiding her face in his chest .

"I am sorry , Tarika . for the pain I have given to you " ... his ruffled her hair lovingly and separated her from him .

he wiped her eyes , and pecked her forehead . she smiled shyly and looked up at him .

he took a gook look of her face ... her same sweet smile , same shy but inviting eyes and same beautiful trembling little apart lips ... nothing was changed . his hand crawled her cheek and she closed her eyes in excitement . the very next moment , her lips started melting in his lips soft touch .

their night was never ever so beautiful like this .

...

this way ABHIRIKA lived their lives happily ever after .

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

( A/ N- hey, wait ! kaha ja rhe ho? ... dekhna nhi hei ki humare ABHIRIKA ki life age kese hei?...)

...

...

...

...

...

...

After seven years ,

It was a usual morning ,

 **Offo ... yeh ldki bhi na ! na jane kab sudhregi ? ... kya karu mei iska ? ...** the temper of that gorgeous lady instantly touched the high peak , when she entered inside that specific bed room where all the things were scattered here and there .

...

...

out side , in dining area.

"Oops! ..Dad !... mene room saf toh ki hi nhi . ... the small girl of five years bit her tongue , and shown puppy eyes to her savior , Abhijeet who gave a questioning look to her and continued eating his break fast along with his thirteen years elder son Raju .

She again asked - " Lagta hein DARLING naraz ho gyi ? ... ab mein kya kru ?" ...

Abhijeet . - IYA beta ! .. yeh toh apke bhaiyya hi jyada achhi trha se bata sakte hein ... kisi time inhone muze bhi idea diya tha, kiyun RAJU? ." ... and he winked to Raju and shown thumb to siya ,

" Yup dad! . " ... he smiled .

...

THE END .

* * *

...

...

...

End of the chap.

And

My first ABHIRIKA fic .too came to an end .

it was indeed a very happy journey with you all . thanx for bearing me with my poor english for completely 15. haps.

I am sad : -(..., going to miss u all .

...

...

Thank you all who reviewed for last chapter .

...

Radika - think you dear .

Mahi - lijiye suspense ends .thnx dear .

Aditi - revealed the suspense of the mysterious girl? ..thnx dear .

Guest - thnks dear.

Guest - thnks dear.

Mira – revealed the suspense of the mysterious girl? ..thnx dear .

Abhi sanchi - here s ur updt . thnx dear .

guest abhirika - dear its last chap, I really feel not to drag d story . did u like it? thnx dear .

Guest - you read it in one go ... thnks dear .

A.r. - ur updt . thnx dear .

Rapunzel 313 - hw s d end? I ll b back soon wid new abhirika. Thnz dear.

Shubhangi s abhi - hey did u like it? Do tell em .thnx dear .

Xxx - yup it ended now .but I ll b back . thnx dear .

Divya - thnx dear .

Deepthi - ur updt s here . thnx dear .

Rasgulla - thnks dear

Storygirl 2121- thnks dear

Mani - thnks dear

Katherine - thnks dear.

Km fan - thnx dear.

Love abhirika - thnks dear .

AAAAAA - thnks dear.

Guest - thnks dear

Arooj - thnks dear.

Guddi Abhirika fan – abhirika jyada mila na? thnx dear .

Biki rj - thnks dear.

Kamikaze black - Tarika galat nhi thi bas situations sahi nhi the . yessss I m coming back soon with another ABHIRIKA fic . . thnx dear .

Artanish - thnks dear.

A. S .Anjana - everything is reaveled . happy ending thnx dear .

Tropicallight - abhirika ek ho gye . ab aap bhi review de do . thnx dear .

Mhi - did u get who d mysterious girl was? thnx dear .

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika - good guessing .did u like dis updt. thnx dear .

Sakshi - thnks dear.

...

Thnks to all of them too who reviewed for this story since the beginning ever .

Thnks again .

...

This is d last chap. So please do not forget to review one last time .

I am eagerly waiting for ur reviews .

I am taking a break from FF , will come wid ANOTHER ABHIRIKA STORY after ***** .

Hasta La Vista .

It s me MEGHANA .


End file.
